My Troubled Past
by xTwilight.Arrowx
Summary: /BxE/R&R/ New Girl Bella is a middle of the year transfer. She's got a troubled past and trust problems with almost everyone. She didn't know however, that when she came to this new school, she'd fall in love-or that her secrets would be revealed....
1. Those Green Eyes

_**NEW STORY!! YAYS!**_

**_Lol._**

**_So here it is:_**

**_Description:_**

**_Isabella Swan starts at a different collage this year, a transfer. Everyone is staring, and she has two guys fighting for her love. She likes one much, much more than the other, but things get tough. Can she make it through the year? This will be one astonishing year at North Beach Academy!_**

**Soundtrack:**

**_Labels or Love-Fergie_**

**_Beautiful Girls-JoJo_**

**_Ultimate-Lindsay Lohan_**

**_Girlfriend-Avril Lavigne/Lil Mama_**

**_Lipgloss-Lil Mama_**

**_Boys-Britney Spears_**

**_Radar-Britney Spears_**

**_Hasta La Vista- Camp Rock Cast_**

**_Hey Hey-Superchick_**

**_XXXXX_**

_**Bella POV-**_

I dropped my bag on the curb and sighed, still tired from the restless sleep on the plane I had. Charlie smiled as he handed my other bag, I returned it half heartedly.

"Stay out of trouble Bella, and if you need anything just call, oh and I have money stored away so if you need it you can just call, oh and-," I cut my mother off, "Mom, I'm fine, and I'm going to be fine, I promise," I said with a smile and a giggle. She sighed. "This is what happens when you go to collage, get used to it babe," she said. I rolled my eyes as I gave her a hug. Renee always worried too much. Charlie smiled, "You'll be fine kido," he said more to him rather than me, since I already knew that. "Thanks Mom, Dad," I said, smiling again.

They said goodbye and climbed back into the car, I waved to them as the drove off. I turned around and sighed again, staring at the big sign in front of me that said 'Welcome to North Beach Academy". I laughed out loud at the irony, N.B.A. I shook my head as I picked up my bags and headed towards the front entrance, biting my lip the entire time. Now that my parents were go ne, I could easily overwhelm myself with worry. Wonderful…

I walked up to the front desk where a woman with over dyed blonde hair and green eyes stood. She had too much makeup on and her hair was almost a bright yellow, rather than a blonde shade. I muffled a laugh. She glared a little, looking me up and down. I bit my lip as I set my bags down beside me, making a loud thump. I sighed again, and smiled-trying to act friendly?

"Hello," she said as she leaned over the counter, her shirt cut too low. I shook my head and ignored her. "Hi, I'm new here, Bella Swan," she rolled her eyes and leaned back, typing something in on the computer. I looked down out of embarrassment. She leaned on one foot, sticking her hip out more than a normal person. Her hand on her hip while she clicked on some thing on the computer. I ran my hand through my hair, realizing I was totally out of personality here. She glanced at me, and sighed. "Isabella Swan?" she asked. I nodded, smiling a faint smile. She ignored it and dropped a key in front of me. "Your room key, enjoy your stay," she said and turned back to the computer. I nodded, "Thanks," I said in an unsure voice. I grabbed my bags and left the office, not sure why I had decided to come to this collage.

I got outside to the food court and my jaw dropped. All the girls had perfect tans, designer clothes. They all sat and held there smoothies, flirting with the guys. I bit my lip. I really wasn't going to fit in. I glanced at the number on my key and sighed. I had room 113. I made my way along to the dorms as unnoticed as I could, though I got a lot of glares from the other girls and stares from the guys. I quickly opened my dorm room door and ran in, slamming it behind me. I sighed as I noticed the other bed was already taken. I would have to live with one of these Barbie dolls? Great, just great.

I set my bags on the empty bed and glanced around. It was a one bedroom, one bath, and one living room dorm. I bit my lip as I started unpacking my things, I didn't want to imagine who I would have to stay with right now. I put all my clothes in my closet, since we were lucky enough to have to separate closets. I stuffed my bags under my bed and pinned up the full length mirror I had. I put my makeup in the bathroom and put up a few pictures by my bed.

I glanced in the mirror as I walked past it, a little surprised. I was wearing a pair of tighter jeans with my skater shoes on and an Aeropostale shirt that was green. I smiled a little, I looked somewhat pretty today. That was a good thing I suppose, since everyone around me was looking like models.

I bit my lip as I grabbed my key and stuck it in my pocket, slipping out the door. I didn't feel like getting locked out tonight. I stuck my hands in my back pockets, the California breeze swiping my hair around a little. I walked through the food court, glancing around to see what all they had. I continued walking to see they had a football field, a track, a basketball court, a movie theater, restaurants, a pool, and some other things too. I was literally astonished.

I glanced down at the football field from the stairs that led down in between the seating. I smiled for no reason, just enjoying the sun. The football team was practicing. Two girls sat down in the seats, giggling and laughing about something. They both had smoothies. One of them had black hair that spiked out in all directions at her shoulders. She was small, like a pixie. The other had blonde hair that went to the middle of her back. She seemed to be one of the most beautiful girls on campus. I sighed as I glanced down at myself. I took a defiant hit to my self esteem. The black haired girl was wearing a short skirt and a middle sleeved shirt over a white tank top. The top shirt was green, which I noticed went with her eyes. The blonde had a pair of skinny jeans on and a stripped yellow shirt on with black flats.

I was just about to turn around and continue exploring when the girl with black hair turned and caught eyes with mine. I smiled a faint smile and she giggled. She waved for me to join them; I bit my lip, but ran down the stairs to them.

"Hi!" she yelled. I couldn't help but laugh as the excitement in her eyes. The blonde rolled her eyes and smiled at me. "Hi," I said, tucking my hair behind my ear. The black haired girl motioned for me to sit down. I smiled as I sat down, feeling somewhat confident since they hadn't thrown me death glares like the others. "I'm Alice, this is Rosalie," Alice said with a giggle. Her feet were propped up on the chairs in front of her; I did the same while Rosalie sat with her legs in a pretzel. "I'm Isabella Swan, but I'd rather go by Bella," Alice smiled, still excited. "Bells?" she asked. I laughed, nodding. "She's a little excited today, sorry," Rosalie smiled at me and laughed a little at the glare Alice shot her. I nodded, laughing with her.

We laughed and talked, I found out both of them had a lot in common with me. After about an hour of our excitement, I felt like we had been best friends for years. They were easy to get along with, and Alice's faces were hysterical. Rosalie was very caring, and funny. Rosalie glanced down at the field when all the guys were finishing up. She smiled and waved to one of the guys who waved to her. I raised an eye brow to Alice, but was surprised to see her blushing as she waved to one of the other guys.

"Emmett and Jasper," Alice said when she noticed my confused look. I nodded, smiling. Boyfriends, which I already knew since they had told me. They stood up and Rosalie grabbed my arm as they pulled me after them down towards the field. I tried to protest, but they wouldn't listen.

Rosalie finally let me go when she ran up to the bigger guy and wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling before locking her lips to his. Emmett I remember. I bit my lip and looked down awkwardly. Jasper ran up and caught Alice's hips, quickly locking his lips to hers. I wasn't really sure what to do.

"Jazz this is Bells," he raised an eye brow to me, I smiled, laughing at the nickname I had already earned. "Bella, Bella Swan," I said. Alice giggled, running up to me and hugging me. I laughed a little, not sure why I suddenly got a hug. Emmett pulled her off me, his laugh booming. "Don't suffocate the new girl," he said, winking at me. Jasper shook his head, glancing at the other guys who were walking out of the field. One of them, the one that was surrounded by the others was staring at us with a slight smile on his lips. I didn't notice, but Jasper had, and Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice.

"I'm hungry," Emmett complained with a small pout on his face. Rosalie laughed with the others, "Of course you are babe," she said with a sly smile, taking his hand, and making her way towards the food court. Alice locked arms with me and Jasper and dragged up after them. I smiled as Jasper struggled to get away-a glare shot to him from Alice made him stop instantly. I shook my head; she had full control of people, so she must be vicious for someone so small.

We got to the food court and sat down with our food. Alice sat next to me, and Rosalie on the other side of me. I decided that since they had already accepted me, I should just be myself. I ate my pizza and laughed with them as they made fun of each other. They guys were already treating my like their little sister or something, it was nice.

"So Bells, how do you like it here so far?" Jasper asked with a smile. "It's nice, I was beginning to think I would be miserable when I compared myself to the other girls though," I said as I glanced around at a group of blondes who were glaring at us. Emmett laughed, and Rosalie shot him a glare. "You're beautiful girl, don't worry," she said with a smile to me. I smiled; blushing a little. "Thanks Rose,"

Emmett's face grew a little annoyed and jasper sighed. The girls shot each other a glance. I bit my lip, not sure what was going on. A guy walked up next to Emmett and smiled a crooked smile. My heart thumped a little harder, I wasn't sure why. He was taller than me; he had messy Auburn hair and bright green eyes like Emmett and Alice. He shot them all a sly smile, and then his eyes met mine.

"Hey there," he said in a soft voice. It was like silk and velvet mixed together. Heaven. I smiled, but didn't say anything. Alice suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me out of my seat; I grabbed my smoothie at the last second and followed her. "What's wrong Alice?" I asked when she slowed down. Rosalie wasn't far behind us. "That's Edward, my brother," she said in a disgusted tone. I raised an eye brow, not under standing it fully. "He's a big jock, he thinks he is all that because all the girls drool over him," she rolled her eyes and sighed as she opened her dorm room door. "He has a different girlfriend every hour, I swear. It's disgusting," she growled as Rosalie came through the door behind us and slammed it, clearly angry. "He's a player too, so the girls that don't like him right away always fall for him," Rosalie sat cross legged on Alice's bed. My eyes widened, and I glanced at the other bed. "Alice," I said with a sudden smile creeping onto my lips.

She raised an eye brow, stunned that I was possibly excited about her brother. "You're my room mate!" I screamed, pointing at my bed. She quickly jumped up and started squealing with happiness. Rosalie joined in too.

After our screaming and laughing frenzy, we all sat on the floor and began talking again. "But seriously, just stay away from him Bells, I don't want you in his stupid bed like all the other girls," Alice spat. Rosalie nodded in agreement. I smiled, "I'm not like that, don't worry," I said with a nod. Edward was cute, really cute, but he was the exact opposite of the kind of guys I liked.

"Emmett said he was going to talk to him and Jasper too. Then they'll be over here to get us for dinner," Rosalie clarified. Alice smiled, "Well Bells is coming too," she said. I was about to protest but Rosalie was faster. "Oh I know, in fact the guys said they would drag her out of this dorm if they had to," she said, smiling at me. I groaned, "I don't want to intrude," I said with a sad look in my eyes. They both burst out laughing, I pouted. "I'm serious; do you know how awkward it was before? When you guys were making out?" I accused them, they laughed harder. "Sorry about that, we just got here today, they got here early so they could get on the football team," Rosalie was able to choke out.

I gave up fighting with them about it, and agreed to go. We didn't change our clothes, since it wasn't a big formal date. When the guys did get there they greeted the girls with a simple kiss and gave me a hug. It surprised me.

We made our way through the still busy food court to one of the fancy restaurants. We sat down and were already laughing. Alice sat next to me, with Jasper on her other side, and Emmett and Rosalie sat across from us. I was on the end, but they didn't exclude me. My eyes met the entrance to the restaurant as Edward and a girl walked in. He had his hand on her hip as she smiled and bit her lip. He smiled down at her as they were led to a seat that only I could see. The girl had long blonde hair, unnatural of course, and brown eyes. She had way too much makeup on, just like the woman at the desk from this morning. She wore a strapless red dress that was really short, her upper thigh length.

The girl sat across from him, her back to me, and his face visual to me. I looked down not really wanting to see them, though I was curious. The others laughed about something Emmett did, but it seemed like background noise now as I gazed at his green eyes. He was unbelievably gorgeous, I'd give him that, but I knew he was just a player, a jock. He didn't notice me, thank god. I was able to finally look away, and just as I did he looked at me, his eyes falling past the girl in front of him and to me. My cell phone went off and I jumped up from the table, walking outside to answer it.

"Hello," I asked without looking at the caller ID. "Bella, how is it going? Are you doing okay? Are you unpacked yet? Did you make any new friends? Tell me!" My mom demanded, I laughed. "Mom I'm kind of at dinner with some friends right now, can I just email you or something?" she sighed. "Fine, but get back to me soon," she said. I smiled and said goodbye. I checked my phone and saw that she had sent me three text messages that I missed. I rolled my eyes and turned to walk back into the restaurant but ran straight into someone. Edward smiled down at me, his eyes bouncing back and forth between mine.

My mouth hung open a little, and I struggled to find words. I bit my lip, looking down. "Sorry about that," he whispered to me. I looked up at him, lost in his eyes. "Yea, it's fine," he laughed as I walked back into the restaurant. I slipped into my seat to see that he had already taken his seat with his date. I ignored the glances he shot at me. My heart wouldn't slow down from the bright green eyes that were locked in my mind.

Alice, Rosalie and I were walking back to our dorm when I caught sight of Emmett walking up to Edward and glaring at him. Edward laughed, walking away. I bit my lip and looked down, wondering if Emmett had seen what happened somehow. Of course he had, Edward would have had to walk right past our table to get to me. I cursed myself.

We said goodbye to Rosalie and settled into our pajamas. Alice was pretty tired and went out fast, and so was I.

The next day I woke up first, so I got dressed in a pair of shorts and an American Eagle shirt. I slipped on my skater shoes after putting on some makeup and fixing my hair. I slipped out the door soundlessly and made my way to the food court. I got myself some breakfast and sat down at one of the tables, eating my muffin calmly. I glanced around at the different people as they showed up.

"Hey new girl," a husky voice said as someone sat down in front of me. I glanced up to see a guy with dark black hair pulled back into a rubber band. His eyes were dark brown, almost black. I smiled faintly, "Its Bella," I corrected him in a polite voice. He laughed, "Yea, I know. Everyone knows," I sighed. "Great," I said to myself. He laughed again, eyeing me with excitement. "I'm Jacob Black, or Jake," his eyes twisted around me like he couldn't look away. I smiled faintly again, my cell phone going off. I bit my lip and apologized, he didn't mind. I stood up and took a few steps from him so I could answer it. I felt his burning gaze on my back.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked. She squealed with excitement. "We're going to a club today, get your little butt home!" she screamed. "What club?" I asked in confusion. I glanced at Jacob and he smiled. "The one here on campus, duh! Now get your butt home, now!" I laughed a little and said goodbye. It was pretty early in the day to go clubbing, but I didn't feel like having Alice kill me.

I grabbed my muffin and through it in the trash. "Really sorry, but my friend is taking me out tonight, I have to go," I said with a light smile. He quickly stood and I realized he was much taller than I was, and muscular too. "I'll walk you," he said with a sly smile, flirtatious. I nodded and started off back towards my dorm. When we got there the door swung open and Alice stood there with two different dresses. "Okay so, why are you here?" Alice asked before grabbing my arm and about to pull me into the room. He smiled, "Just walking a beautiful lady to her dorm," he said with another flirtatious smile shot at me. I felt my cheeks burning, and then I glanced down past a few of the other dorms to see Edward leaning against the wall talking to Emmett; his eyes had turned to see me. I bit my lip and looked down.

I saw in the corner of my eyes that he was glaring daggers at Jacob. I said goodbye to him and quickly shut the door behind me. Alice held up the two dresses, "Okay so now that we got rid of that stalker," my eyes widened. "I'll tell you later, right now you need to get ready!" she ordered, shoving one of the dresses at me and pushing me into the bathroom.

I dressed in the dress quickly, Alice stood outside yelling for me to go faster. I couldn't help but laugh. The dress I had was red, and very comfortable. I liked it a lot. I curled my hair at the ends, so it was wavy. I redid my makeup, it looked more…sexy?

I opened the door to both Rosalie and Alice staring at me. Their jaws on the floor. I glanced down, "What," I asked in confusion. Rosalie took a step towards me. "If I go gay, will you?" my eyes widened and she burst out laughing with Alice. "Um, no thanks," I said in a serious voice. This just made them laugh louder. I pouted, "Should I change?" I asked in confusion. They shook they're heads. "No you look amazing Bells," Alice said with a chuckle. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my purse just as there was a nock at the door. Alice opened the door and hugged Jasper, who wouldn't look away from his little pixie. I smiled at him when he finally did. He winked. We walked out to watch Rosalie attack Emmett, who was just as happy to see her as she him. It was cute, I had to admit.

By now it was getting dark, surprisingly. So quickly the day passes here. Emmett and Jasper both complimented me on how I looked, I thanked them. We walked up to the club and could already hear the music. Lil Mama's "Lip gloss" song was playing.

When we got inside I spotted the DJ booth first, then the food tables that were scattered around the room. There was a bar, but no alcohol of course. I didn't mind, but you could see a few others who were upset over this. The lights were colorful and flashed all around the room. I laughed when Alice shot me a glance when she pointed out some cute guys. I rolled my eyes, "No thanks," I yelled over the music. She giggled as Jasper pulled her into the crowd and they started dancing. Emmett complained of being hungry so Rosalie and I danced together. We had fun, and then all the colorful lights went out and it was dark. Everyone stopped dancing since the music stopped, and chatted about what was going on. I glanced at Rosalie; she smiled and pointed at the DJ.

The lights went to silver and blinked with the beat of the next song. My jaw dropped, this was a pretty awesome club for a school campus. Britney Spears' song "Boys" played while I and Rosalie danced and laughed. I felt a hard grasp on my hips and turned to find myself inches from Jacob. He smiled a wolf smile and pulled me away from Rosalie. I wasn't much to flirt, but I was in a good mood. Sometimes it was a good thing to flirt, right? Well, I was. I smiled to him, the lights flashing with the bat still. "Hey you," I yelled to him. He laughed; his hands still on my hips as we danced. Rosalie caught Emmett and they started dancing over near Alice, but I couldn't find them.

"You look amazing Bella," he said in my ear. I laughed, and nodded. "You do too, thanks," he smiled a sly smile, but my eyes fell behind him where Edward was dancing with the same blonde form the other night. I bit my lip and tried to refocus my eyes on Jacob. That song ended, only to start another one. The flashing lights turned green as another Britney spears song came on, I recognized "Radar". We continued to dance, and talk here and there, but my eyes kept falling behind Jacob to Edward, who I noticed was glancing in my direction also.

Jacob wrapped one arm around my waist and laughed as we walked over to one of the food tables. I grabbed a cookie and took a bite, glancing around for Alice and the others. I spotted Rosalie pushing Emmett into a corner to kiss him, and laughed a little as he glanced at the food table. I rolled my eyes to see Alice and Jasper dancing, she was bouncing around while he laughed at her. Jacob grabbed himself a glass of punch and shot me a flirtatious smile. I returned it, not really realizing it though. He walked up behind me and laid one hand on my hip. "You do look great you know," I rolled my eyes and took another bite of my cookie. He laughed at my face, and I shot him a playful glare.

He let me go and finished his glass of punch, explaining that he was running to the bathroom. I nodded and grabbed myself a glass of punch also. Then I turned around and was surprised to see that Edward was right in front of me, a crooked smile on his lips. He was inches from my face. I smiled faintly, not sure what to say. "Now you are going to have to start watching where you're going," he said with a light chuckle. I smiled, lost in his green eyes again. He spun around me and grabbed a glass of punch, leaning against the table like me. "Bella, right?" he asked with another smile. I nodded, "Edward," I asked, he smiled. "You look amazing Bella," he said out of nowhere. I glanced down since I couldn't think of anything to say. "Thanks, you too," was my brilliant response.

I took a sip of my punch as I spotted Emmett glaring at Edward. I looked down and Edward chuckled to himself. "You like it here?" he asked in a flirtatious voice. I nodded, looking back into his amazing eyes. I could stare at them for days and be in the best mood of my life. "Yea, so far it's pretty nice," I said-or rather yelled. I finished my punch and threw it in the trash can, and turned back to him. I ran my hand through my hair, not sure what to do. Just when he was about to say something I felt Jacobs grasp on my hips again. I turned a little, his head on my shoulder. He was glaring at Edward.

"You want to dance some more Bella?" he asked in a hard voice. I bit my lip, not sure what to say. "Um," was all I could say. His hands tightened as Edward smiled at me, "Maybe she doesn't want to dance with you, Black," he spat his last name. My eyes widened, Jacob stood up straight, his hands still on my hips though. "Maybe you should go get another girlfriend, I think I saw one down on that one street by the mall, Cullen," he spat back. Edward set his cup down and took a step forward, Jake pushed me to the side and walked up to him. My jaw dropped and I stepped in the middle of them, since they were obviously trying to start a fight.

"Stop it Jake," I said pushing on his chest, he didn't move. Edward's hand touched my hip, causing me to glance at him. He smiled at me; I rolled my eyes and pushed him back from Jake, since he would move. I pushed him towards the front entrance and out, stopping when we were a good distance away from the club. "He's got something coming," Edward mumbled to himself. I rolled my eyes. "What's your problem?" he smiled at me. "I have no problem at all," his eyes should have dropped down my body, like all the other players I had known, but they stayed locked with my eyes, reading my thoughts. This set me back, and I sighed again. "I swear," I said walking past him back towards the dorms. He followed along beside me, smiling.

"You get frustrated easily," he said. I stopped and threw him a glare. "Just leave me alone Edward," he laughed a little. "Is that what you want, for me to leave you alone?" I nodded as I jammed my key into the door and twisted it. He smiled, his hands in his pockets. "I'll leave you alone for the rest of the school year," he said. I sighed in relief, until he continued. "If you go on one date with me," he said with a spark of hope in his eyes.

I bit my lip, frustrated. "No, it's stupid to go on a date with you, you're just like all the other players," I said in a hard voice. He flinched a little, "Why don't you go on one date, then do the judging," he said in an even voice. I narrowed my eyes, and then sighed. "One date, one," I said as I opened the door. His eyes fell behind me and met Alice's bed and then he shook his head and chuckled. I shut the door before he could say anything more, but I say the smile on his lips when I glanced back.

The next day our classes started, and I ended up having to wake up a very sleepy Alice. I slipped into a pair of tight jeans and a tank top with a polo on top. I pulled the top layer of my hair up in a ponytail and curled the ends of it so it was wavy. Alice danced around in a summer dress that was yellow. It really set off her eyes and hair. I grabbed my back pack and my paper with my classes. Right when I walked out of the door Edward stepped in front of me. "I see you haven't worked on that," he said, inches from my face. I glared, stepping around him and walking through the food court towards the class rooms.

He kept pace next to me, a huge grin on his face. I rolled my eyes. "You said you would leave me alone, Edward," he laughed. "Yes I did, but you haven't had that one date with me yet," I shot him a glare, even though I knew he had a point. "What's your first class?" he asked. I glanced at my schedule. "Math," I mumbled, looking back at the map I had. "Wonderful," he said. I stopped, "Don't tell me you have the same class," he smiled at me. I groaned and continued walking. I could tell my day wasn't going to go over very well. Everyone stared at us as we made our way towards the math room. He smiled at me as I walked in, his hand lightly brushing mine. I sat down in the back, not wanting to draw attention to myself. He sat in front of me, and quickly turned around to me.

"Are you really going to follow me all day?" I asked. His face was serious, he nodded. I couldn't help but smile and giggle at that. His eyes flashed with excitement. "See, I told you you would like me," he said. I raised an eye brow but the teacher walked in and quickly told him to turn around. My math teacher was now my favorite teacher.

I was excited to see that I only had math, geography, and science with Edward. But, I didn't have any classes with Jacob, which frustrated him. I sat now, in the food court eating my pizza. Alice hadn't showed up yet, but Edward sat down in front of me. I didn't even bother shooting him a glare, though he smiled at me. "How were your classes?" he asked with actual interest in his eyes. I sighed, "They were fine Edward," I took another bit of my pizza. I was finding it harder to ignore him and pretend to be aggravated with him. "So, we are still on for tonight?" he asked with the velvet and silk dripping out of his mouth.

"Of course," I said in a sure, strong voice. I picked up my plate and my water bottle. I walked over to the trash can and threw my stuff away. I felt his stare on my back, and eventually glanced back. He was smiling as if he had expected it. "Urgh," I mumbled as my hands clenched into fists.

I got to my science class and sat at one of the tables towards the back. I wasn't surprised to see Edward pop in the room right after me. His face lit up at the empty seat next to me. "No Edward, no!" I pleaded as he slipped into the seat. I slammed my head against the table and mumbled a few curse words to myself. He chuckled and relaxed into his seat some more. "So I was thinking about where we could go tonight," he started. I stopped him by shooting him a dagger filled glare. He just chuckled.

I was stuck with Cullen as my science partner for the rest of the year now.

After class I ran from the room, but was followed by Edward. I glared at him disappointed that it was more playful than real anger. He noticed it, I could tell. At the end of the day Edward quickly found me running through the food court, stepping in front of me and I ran straight into him, but before I fell over he caught my arm and smiled. I gazed up at his amazing green eyes and couldn't help but smile, and blush. "Sorry, that one was my fault," I bit my lip as I stood up straight and brushed myself off. He still hadn't scanned me up and down like even Jacob did, his eyes lost in mine. I almost thought that he could be different, but then I remembered that he was probably just playing.

"Thanks," I whispered. He winked; his hands now in his pockets. "No problem, Bella," he said my name with care, his voice twisting around it. I liked it, a lot, much, much more than I should have. I walked past him, able to shoot him one half hearted glare, but he spun around and left his friends behind, following me.

"So, how were your classes without me?" I glanced at him with my eye brow raised, he look seriously curious. "They were fine," I mumbled, not able to admit I had actually missed him a little. Just a little!

I stuck the key in my dorm door and twisted it, pushing the door open. Alice was busy making out with Jasper and quickly turned red as she pulled away from him. I bit my lip and tried to muffle the laughter. Edward just started laughing, he didn't care. Alice shot him a glare and then her face turned astonished as she realized he had just walked up _with_ me. "I was just talking to Bella about our date tonight," Edward said, putting his hands up like he was in trouble. He would be after saying that. I glared at him as Alice's jaw dropped and she turned to me. "You said yes? To _him_?" she asked. I opened my mouth to talk but Edward was faster.

"I kind of forced her," he admitted to my surprise. My eyes met his, they were somber. I stared at him in disbelief, had he just admitted to that? Yes, yes he had. Just like no other player would have. Alice too seemed a little astonished and grabbed his arm, walking off with him. I could hear her harsh voice cursing him. He twisted around and winked at me as I stood astonished and dazed. Jasper touched me and I jumped. "You might want to get ready for that date," he said with a smile. I groaned and nodded, walking towards my closet. This wasn't going to be a good night, at all…

**_So how was it? I hope it was okay._**

**_Oh and there is a very amazing story called "Welcome To Drama Academy"_**

**_I AM NOT COPYING IT!!_**

**_That story belongs to the rightful owner and I love that story! Anywyays, some things are similiar, but I AM NOT COPYING IT!! I'M SERIOUS!!_**

**_PLEASE Understand that. okay??_**

**_Thanks._**

**_Oh and reveiw please?? I know that was a looong chapter, it ended up being about ten pages of so long._**

**_(Wipes hand across forehead) Wowy!_**

**_Well-_**

**_-LOVEandTHANKS!!-_**

**_P.S-Pictures of the dresses they wore on my page!!_**


	2. He's My Best Friend, That's It!

**_So here is a very cute chapter-more towards the end of course._**

**_I had a bit of writer's block so I apoligize for its quality. :_**

**_Please review and enjoy it the best you can!  
XDD_**

**_Bella POV-_**

I slipped into the cute dress Alice had gotten me, without my approval of course. It was white and somewhat long, but I could spin and look like Marilyn Monroe. I had light makeup on, trying to go for a naturally pretty look. Jasper left to go find Emmett so I was alone. I worried about what Alice was telling Edward, hoping she wasn't being too harsh. I shook my head, he was a player. He had forced me into the date, right? No, I could have disagreed to go. I was the one who agreed to it.

There was a nock at the door, and I took in a deep breath as I opened it. There stood the most beautiful guy in the world. A light blue button down shirt and dark jeans that I recognized were a name brand. His lips turned up into his crooked smile that I loved. I felt my cheeks burning as he stood there, staring at me. "Hi," I said and then bit my lip. His eyes finally skipped down my body, but in a normal way, not a player way. "Hey," he seemed to have trouble speaking right. More blush was added to my already apple cheeks.

I smiled and closed the door behind me as he took my hand, I willingly didn't let go, but smiled bigger. "One date, that's enough for me," he said with a grin. I rolled my eyes. "So what did Alice do to you?" he laughed, and shook his head. "She picked out my outfit, made me go over my manners, and told me to behave myself," My eyes widened as I looked over his outfit again. Alice must know me too well. "I would have chosen this outfit myself though," I raised an eye brow, but he just shook his head and chuckled some more. "Where are you taking me?" I asked since he didn't answer. "Somewhere," he said as we passed through the food court. People ignored us as we made our way by, luckily.

We made our way to the football field and he pulled me across to the middle. I had to close my eyes. "I swear if I fall," I warned. He chuckled as he helped me sit down. I didn't feel the cold damp grass, but rather a blanket. He finally let me open my eyes and the first thing I saw was the big open field around us. I glanced down to see a basket filled with food and a blanket, which we were sitting on. "A picnic?" I asked, he smiled. "A picnic under the stars," he corrected me. I smiled, "I love it, thank you," he grinned, pulling out a sandwich for himself. "Emmett is a surprisingly great chef," he added, flipping the sandwich around in his hands.

I grabbed a sandwich and giggled at his joke. We talked and I found myself crying with laughter. Edward was either a really great actor and should go into the business or he was incredible and perfect-to me at least. His laugh was like music to my ears, and his smile was like seeing heaven-added with his eyes. The sky glowed blue from the full moon and stars that scattered across it like rose petals.

When we were finished eating we laid down and stared up at the sky, just talking. "So, you like it here," he stated the fact. I nodded, giggling a little as he light touched my hand. He didn't notice that I was laughing. "Do you, really like Jacob?" he asked suddenly, serious. I thought about it for a moment. "I'm not sure, he's been acting differently," Edward tensed up a little. "In a good way?" he asked. I shook my head. "No, more annoying, like he's trying to out do you," he would have laughed at this, but I was alone in laughter. "Don't worry, your winning," I said. He relaxed now, his hand taking mine. His hand was warm, comfortable-it felt right. Not like when Jacob held my hand. "Bella," he said in a still serious voice. I turned my head and looked at him, though he continued to stare at the stars above us.

"What," I asked in a soft whisper. He looked sorrowful, "Do you really want me to leave you alone?" he asked out of nowhere. I had totally forgotten about that! I thought about it for a few moments, not really sure if I should lie or tell him the truth. I thought about how he acted around everyone else, and how he was acting now. I liked him now, more than I should, because I knew that once we were around others again, he would act like the stuck up jock that I hated. "No, I don't want you to," I told him the truth, though I knew it was a mistake. Lies got you nowhere in this world.

"I'm glad," he said with a sigh. "I was worried, that this would be the last night I talked to you," I rolled my eyes at this. He had to be playing me. "You're a really good actor you know," he looked at me now, hurt in his eyes. "I'm not acting Bella," I sat up. "Players are always acting. And that's why they are so lonely, because no one can tell when they are acting or not, whether they are really in love or not," I said. He glared. "I'm not lying to you Bella, I'm serious," How could he just sit there and lie to my face? How could he continue to lie after I had already told him I knew!?

I stood up and started trudging off, when my cell phone went off. I recognized it as Alice, and ignored it. Edward caught my arm, but I twisted out of his grasp. "Edward it's so stupid, I know your just lying to me. I know what you want, and your not getting it from me!" I yelled. I let me go, nothing but pain in his fake eyes. For all I knew he wore contacts that made his eyes that amazing and life threatening.

I walked back to the dorms annoyed and frustrated. I slammed open the door to see Alice looking a little worried on her bed with her face stuffed in a book. "I can't believe him!"I yelled as I slammed the door. Alice dropped her book and chased me into the bathroom while I ripped off the dress. She leaned against the door frame with a sad look on her face. "I can't believe he would sit there and lie to my after I knew he was lying!" I yelled. She stared at me with wide eyes. "Bella, I'm sorry," She said. I shook my head, slipping in to the shorts and tank top that I had left in the bathroom. I pulled my hair up in a ponytail and sighed. "It's okay. It was one date, that's it. He said he'd leave me alone after one date," Alice bite her lip, like she knew something I didn't-but of course I didn't notice it.

"You should get some sleep, it might help," she said as I walked into our bedroom and threw myself on my bed. "You're right, night Alice," I said as I curled up and closed my eyes, facing the wall. She smiled and climbed into her bed too. I couldn't fall asleep of course, not able to stop thinking about Edward.

I sighed as I thought about it. What if he hadn't been lying, what if he really did like me? But why, why would a guy as great as him like me? I was nothing compared to him. He was the type of guy who fell in love with a girl like Rosalie, not me. I was so ordinary. So, not perfect. I felt bad now, thinking that if he did like me, I had accused him of lying. I had stomped off like a child, stupid, stupid little nine year old Bella. I would have to apologize to him tomorrow, if he would even talk to me. I just hoped, he would understand. I hoped. And that was all I could do. So after thinking about it for over an hour, I drifted into a sleep.

The next morning I slipped on a skirt and a tank top with another shirt over that with my skater shoes. I grabbed my things and decided I would grab my breakfast in the food court. I ran to the food court after saying goodbye to Alice and glanced around, trying to find him. He was nowhere to be seen, and I felt instantly guilty. I remembered my first class was math, I had math with him. I could apologize then. I ate quickly, and then almost ran to my class. I stopped outside the door and caught my breath, not wanting to look too eager. I walked into the room, my eyes down as I went to my seat. I was still early, but he was already there. I ran my hand through my hair and sat down behind him. He didn't look back at first, since he was in a conversation with his friend that sat next to him, he hadn't even noticed that I sat down. The other students were just now arriving. He still didn't look back at me, though his conversation had ended. I bit my lip and taped his back with my pencil. He spun around and looked first at the pencil, and then his eyes rose to mine slowly.

He didn't say anything, I looked down and dropped my pencil. "Um, I need to talk to you, after class," he nodded, his eyes seemed to be concerned. Did he seriously not know what I was talking about? "Okay, I'll walk you to your next class then," he said with no hint of humor. I nodded, and he turned back around to the teacher as she walked in.

Math class seemed to never end. I wanted to tell him I was sorry, I really did, but I was on the edge of tears when I thought of him hating me. Then I would stop thinking completely. How could I get that upset over him? I went on one date with him? Was it because he followed me around for a week and kept asking for that one date? Was it because he had tried so hard to get that one date? No, it was because I fell too easily for men. Damn it!

Class finally ended, and everyone darted from the room. I sat in my seat, staring at my hands. Edward stood up, his eyes full of emotion. I stood up and grabbed my things. I looked up and was surprised by how close he was to me, less than inches from my face. His cold, icy breath set my heart into butterflies, I fought them back, knowing it was wrong to like him. "Edward," I looked down and he took a step back. "I-I just wanted to say I was sorry, for last night," he was quiet for a moment, his face thoughtful. Then he raised his eyes to mine, "You're apologizing for giving me one of the best night of my life?" he asked. I didn't laugh, I just nodded. He was just trying to lighten up the moment, that was who he was. He was a kind hearted person who didn't want others to feel bad- _Damn it! Shut up Bella!_

"Edward, I'm serious, it was stupid. I was hurt too many times by people, and I didn't want to think of that happening again, I was afraid," I said in a whisper. He sighed, his eyes serious though. "It's okay Bella, really, just let it go," he said, wrapping one arm around my shoulder and giving me a slight hug. He walked me to my next class and then said goodbye. I could stop thinking about him now. I felt better now that I had apologized.

I went on with my day as if it was any other day, though I did notice Edward glancing at me more than usual. He sat with us all at lunch and I had to promise Rosalie and Alice I would tell them what happened later. They were so curious Alice kept shooting me looks when Edward would flirt with me-I turned him down every time. He was still a player, and I knew that. I didn't want to get involved with a player again, not again…

To my surprise after my classes my phone went off and it was Jacob. I was sitting in the food court with Edward and Jasper when he called. "Hello," I asked, sipping my smoothie. "Bella, where have you been?!" he yelled. I raised an eye brow, a little took back that he was suddenly so angry with me. "I'm on campus, why? What's wrong?" I asked a little concerned. "So you're cheating on me with Cullen I hear?!" he yelled. Edward stared at me, ready to jump out of his seat and kill someone. Jasper raised an eye brow at me. "What are you talking about? We're just friends," I said. Edward's eyes narrowed and he seemed a little hurt by this, but I missed it. "Don't play dumb with me you little-," he hung up. I flicked my phone shut and sighed.

"Jacob thinks I'm cheating on him with Edward," I said in a normal tone to my surprise. I wasn't really with Jacob, and I wasn't with Edward. I rolled my eyes and Edward relaxed. "I think I'll head back to my dorm," I said as Jasper stood up to go meet Alice for their date. Edward bit his lip, "I'll walk you back," he said in a soft voice. Jasper waved to us as he ran off. It was getting dark already, so Edward and I decided to just go for a walk around the football field. He kept his distance to my surprise, I almost, didn't like it. I spun around in a circle with my eyes closed, taking in a deep breath of the chilled air.

"You're in a much better mood," he said. I didn't answer since it was a fact, I was in a good mood. He just watched me with a pleasant look in his eyes, but I didn't notice. "So, you're not with Jacob?" he asked suddenly. I laughed without humor. "Of course not, I was just in a flirty mood that night and he happened to be the one to ask me to dance," I giggled, and then stopped spinning. "That sounds rather sluttish," I commented with a frown. He shook his head, "No way, you couldn't be a Lauren if you tried," I giggled and glanced up at the star filled sky. My eyes flying from one star to another, Edward stood and said nothing, but I felt his warm gaze on my face. "You look great tonight," he commented. I turned and smiled at him, "I dress like this all the time," I said as I glanced down at my outfit.

"Exactly my point," he said in a soft voice. I smiled again as he stepped forward and took my hand in his. He was just a player, just a player I had to keep reminding myself. He didn't really like me. He couldn't really like me. It wasn't possible he actually liked me. I didn't pull my hand back though, instead I raised my gaze to the stars again, enjoying his touch more than I should have. "Thank you," I said. He didn't say anything, but his eyes fell to my face again. I simply smiled and shook my head, looking down at the ground again. "You always make me feel so special," I whispered, still looking at the ground. I giggled a little, he just stared. I glanced up at him, his lips were set in a small smile, more astonished than anything. I shook my head again, "Come on," I said as I turned and headed back towards the dorms.

I never let his hand go, not wanting him to go…

The next few weeks Edward and I grew very close-as friends. I didn't mind being close to him, though it still sent my body into butterflies. He didn't seem to mind either-it was like we were best friends. We were, best friends. I sat now on his lap, my legs stretched out across the couch in the mall while Alice and Jasper sat on the couch across from us. We were laughing over the look on Alice's face when Jasper said he would rather be watching football than shopping. Never put shopping on your low list if you're going out with Alice.

Edward had one arm wrapped around my waist and the other resting on my thigh as I sent rude comments across the small sitting area. He was silent except for a few laughs here and there.

"I can't believe you," Alice said with a glare in Jasper's direction. She was curled up on the couch with him-as far from him as she could get. His lips curled into a devious smile and I giggled. Jasper reached over and pulled her down on her back to where her head was on his lap, and began tickling her till she was crying with laughter. I too, was crying with laughter as the other people in the mall shot us glares and strange looks. Edward started laughing too, but not nearly as hard as Alice pleaded for him to stop.

I smiled at Edward just as Alice ripped me off the couch and dragged me across the floor to Aeropostale. She sighed when the guys were out of sight, leaning against the wall. I giggled, "Tough work you got there," I commented as I glanced through on of the sale racks. She rolled her eyes. "He always tickles me-its pure torture," she struggled to regain her lost breath. I shook my head, "You guys are so cute together," I said. She smiled, "So are you and Edward," I shot a playful glare at her. "You know we're not dating, he's so much different from me," I said with a slight drop in my voice. No matter how much I would ever want him, he'd never want me. Never…

"Yea right you guys act like a happily in love couple," she said with a giddy smile. I rolled my eyes. "How much do you want to bet they are out there talking about the same stuff?" she put her hands on her hips. I sighed, still glancing through the sale rack. "Drop it Alice, you didn't even want me to be around him and now you're trying to hook us up?" I asked in a sarcastic tone. She pouted, "That was then this is now. He has changed! Haven't you noticed?" I shrugged, I had noticed. He hadn't been flirting with any of the girls in a long time, but maybe he was just starting to grow out of it. It didn't mean he was changing for me…

"You're so stubborn," she breathed. I rolled my eyes again. "There's nothing here, can we go?" She smirked at me as she walked past me towards the door. "Bella misses her Eddie-kins," she teased. My mouth dropped open and I ran after her. She laughed as she ran and jumped on Jasper's lap. I rolled my eyes and walked now, over to the couch Edward sat on. He smiled up at me, his eyes scanning my face. Then out of nowhere he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me down into his lap, his head on my shoulder as he tightened his grip. I giggled. "Hey you," he said. I smiled, blushing a little. "Did you miss me?" I asked in a low voice while Jasper started teasing Alice again. "Terribly," he said in a serious voice. I smiled to myself, relaxing in his grip. He noticed it, I was sure.

"Really," I said in a low voice again, Alice and Jasper in their own world. He chuckled a little. "I would never lie to you," he whispered into my ear. I bit my lip, "I say we run," I said as I glanced at Alice and Jasper. He was silent for a moment. "On three," he whispered lower, his voice capturing my heart. I nodded. "One," I said with a slight giggle. Jasper started tickling Alice again. "Three," Edward half yelled. I was surprised he skipped two as he jumped up, grabbing my hand and pulling me after him as we ran down the crowded walkway of the mall. Alice and Jasper didn't notice. I giggled as Edward pulled me behind him through the people.

He stopped and leaned against the wall. I stood in front of him, laughing with him as we watched Alice and Jasper finally realize we were gone. I looked up at him-those freaking amazing green eyes. He smiled his crooked smile, throwing away the key to the cage he now had my heart in. I blushed a little. "Hi," he said finally. I shook my head and laughed. "Hi?" I asked in confusion. He nodded still smiling. My eyes fell back to where Alice and Jasper were, they were slipping through the people, going the opposite way of us. "Looks like we're-," I was cut off when someone ran behind me, hitting me to where I fell forward into Edward. Our faces were less than inches from each other, his cold breath freezing my heart in place.

"Alone," I whispered in a soft voice. His eyes searched my face, and I realized he had caught me with his hands on my hips. I smiled a little, his crooked smile returning. "Sorry," I said in barely a whisper. "I don't mind," he said as I stepped back. His hands slipped off my hips, unwilling?

After our rather embarrassing near kiss we walked around the mall-hand in hand- together. We never found Alice and Jasper, and we assumed they weren't too concerned in finding us since Alice could have simply called me. We had a lot of fun, just running through the stores and joking around. We had a few other times we came a little too close-as before, but we brushed them off. I didn't mind them either, but I didn't want to fall for a player. Edward was a great friend, one of the best friends I had ever had-but I wasn't sure if he would be a great boyfriend with his…reputation. All the girls still drooled over him, and they even had a fan club going for him now. I went to his football games, though we didn't usually see each other.

So when we got back to the dorms I decided to test something. We stood now at my door, me laughing hysterically at him as he explained what it was like to have Emmett snore at night. I was standing rather close to him, my hands in my back pockets. He ran his hand through his hair as I just stared up at him. He seemed a little nervous, not that he had a reason. I was the one who should be nervous. I bit my lip, and in an instant I jumped up on my tippy toes with my hands on his shoulders and pecked him on the cheek. His face froze as I spun around and went inside, shutting the door. I continued to bite my lip as I blushed like a tomato. I leaned against the door, hoping I hadn't just ruined our friendship. It was just a friendly kiss, right? Yes, it was. Nothing more than that.

I pulled my hair back behind my ear and glanced up to see Alice smiling deviously at me. I shook my head and giggled as she opened her mouth to send out hundreds of questions. She stood up and ran towards me, but I got into the bathroom and locked the door too quickly for her. She squealed on the other side and demanded a response for why I had just turned so red and looked so happy. I ignored her as I thought about him. Not that I could ever stop thinking about him…

**_Well that just made me smile rereading it. :_**

**_Lol_**

**_So they are like-Best Friends now? YES._**

**_BUt don't worry, I'm going ot slow down now. I just need to figure somethings out, and get rid of my stupid Writer's BLock._**

**_Gosh I hate it when I get it. I had it for like two weeks last month- IT SO ANNOYING!!_**

**_Anyways if you review I promose to give you...(Drum Roll!!)_**

**_A LIFE'S SUPPLY OF PUDDING!!_**

**_Yush! And who wouldn't want that??_**

**_So all you have to do is click on the button that is purty down there and BAMM!! PUDDING!!_**

**_I hope I made you laugh!_**

**_-thanks&loves-_**


	3. So Not Over Yet

**_This Chapter is when it really begins, just to let you know. _**

**_I almost didn't do the friendship part, and then I almost took it out but that would have just confused everyone. :)_**

**_So, here it is!_**

**_Enjoyy.x_**

**_Bella POV-_**

I was very relieved that Edward didn't say anything to me about the small kiss I gave him a few days ago; it was like it never happened-except for one thing. Alice and Rosalie had bugged me about him pecking me on the cheek all the time now. Yes, I did just say all the time. He never said anything, and neither did I. Neither of us minded. We were just really close friends; there was nothing wrong with that. Must I explain further? Well, the day after the first small peck he seemed a little hesitant around me, nervous I should say. Then just out of the blue he kissed me on the cheek. At first I had just stared at him, and he looked really scared. I had just shaken my head and laughed, which helped him understand that I didn't mind.

Since then he would just peck me on the cheek every now and then, just like he would hug me, or tell me how cute I was, or just stare down at me. It became another natural thing that neither of us minded. We were just really close friends, that's it. But Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice and Jasper all had a hoot making fun of us. I simply rolled my eyes and Edward blew it off. I was glad he understood that we were just friends. So I didn't understand why now, even though I had told myself so many times, that it was okay he was out on a date…with the school slut…

I knew he hadn't totally changed from his player ways, but somehow it irritated me to know he could be sitting there making out with her. Lauren Mallory, the most stupid blonde at school whose skirts seemed to get shorter everyday. I bit my lip and tried to fall asleep, staring at the dark wall in front of me. Alice was already asleep. I sighed and sat up, glancing around the dark room. Everything was still in place, so why did I feel so on edge, like I could just…scream. I swiftly but silently climbed out of my bed and slipped on my skater shoes. I was in a pair of shorts and a cute American Eagle shirt. I slipped out the door with my key and sighed.

I walked around the campus for awhile; everyone was asleep now since it was past one in the morning. I didn't want to think about him, believe, I really didn't. But a girl can't help herself. I ended up in the football field in my lost thoughts. I glanced around as I just stood there. Silence screamed at me, and I wished I had brought my IPod. I sighed as I realized it was completely stupid to come out here. I bit my lip in boredom. "Hey you," I spun around to see Edward in a white button down shirt and a nice pair of jeans. His shirt looked a little messed up, the first two buttons undone. I looked down, not wanting to know about that.

"Hi," was my brilliant response. He smiled, stopping a few feet in front of me. "How was your date?" I asked as I finally looked up at him. I smiled, trying to act normal. He shrugged, "It was pretty good," he said. I smiled again. "So you guys have a game tomorrow," I said, glancing around the field again. "Yea, it's a pretty big game," he said. I raised an eye brow. "And I need someone to congratulate me when we win," he said. I just stared at him, confused. "I'm not getting you," I confessed. He laughed and shook his head. "You're so oblivious," I pouted, glaring at him. "I am not," he laughed again. "Yes, yes you are, I was asking you to be my date to the game." My jaw dropped, and I glared at him. "Are you serious? What about Lauren? You were just on a date with her and now you're asking me to the game tomorrow?" His eyes scanned me with confusion.

"Bella, it wasn't a big date-," I cut him off, taking a step forward. "But she's just like me. I wouldn't want you to go on a date with me, making me think you like me, and then you go and ask someone else out to the big game tomorrow," I stated in a strong voice. He just stared at me. "I would hate it if someone did that to me, but that's just who you are. You're a player, and the only reason the girls drool over you is because you have everything," I said almost yelling. "You're freaking amazing! And you know it, that's why I don't like you like that! You have such a huge ego, it's stupid! You just use the girls here; you don't really care about them!" I stopped to take a breath, he just shook his head. "You like me and you know it," I shook my head and laughed without humor. "Oh I'm just falling all over for you," I said sarcastically. He stared at me as I spun around and ran off back towards the dorms.

Our friendship ended that night. **_(Cliffie? HA. You all would have hated me, no?)_**

_**Edward POV-**_

I sat at in my math class, at my desk. A girl named Kate sat on my desk smiling at me. She had a short plaid skirt on and a revealing tank top that showed part of her lower stomach. She had boots on that went up to her knees. I sighed, she giggled. "Oh Edward, you're so funny!" She commented. I smiled at her. "Yea, so what were you saying?" she brushed her hand past my cheek and giggled. "I'm head of your fan club! Isn't that awesome! So it's totally natural that you're with me!" She sang. I laughed, of course she was. Lauren came into the room, in almost the same outfit only more revealing. "Eddie!" she squealed, running over to me. Four other girls I didn't know followed her over to me and I ended up with six girls trying to sit in my lap. Not one of them the one I wanted to sit with me…

"So Edward who are you taking with you to the game tonight?" one of them said. I sighed and glanced up just as Bella walked into the room and towards the seat behind me, since we had assigned seating. I jumped up and wrapped my arm around her waist and she stared up at me in anger, clearly not over what happened last night. "Bella, Bella is my date," I said and nudged her. She shook me off, "I don't date dumbasses," she hissed as she sat down. I bit my lip as the six girls crowded around me. I smiled, "Um," I didn't know what to say. Luckily I didn't have to say anything; the teacher walked in and ordered everyone to their seats. I sat down and turned around, grinning at Bella. I knew she couldn't resist me, she was just stubborn. She glared at me and her eyes fell past me-to the guy in front of me. I turned to see Mike mouthing something to her. My mouth opened a little in astonishment, but I kept my cool.

She giggled a little, and I felt my heart flutter with the sound. I smiled at her, she rolled her eyes. "Leave me alone Cullen," she spat my last name. "You can't resist me Swan," I commented before turning around and muffling my laughter for coughing. She glared at my back. Math class was quick, and I watched as Bella practically ran from the room, she glanced back at me once, just as she was walking out the door, I winked at her and she rolled her eyes. I couldn't help but drop my eyes a little-but I'm only male, give me a break!

I stood up then, rushing from the fan girls that followed me still. I sighed, football season was starting today. That meant my fan club was going up again. I groaned at the thought, but smiled when the picture of Bella in one of the 'I love Cullen" shirts they gave out.

I went to my English class, sad that Bella wasn't in it. It seemed to pass much more slowly, and I mentally cursed. After that class a different mob of girls followed me to my next class asking me who I was going to take to the game tonight. I decided on Kate since she had been the first one to attack me that morning. I sighed as I walked out of my third period class and towards the lunch room. I bit my lip, wanting to see Bella-curious to see if she would look for me like I would for her.

I walked into the room and saw the colorful banners that were hung up with all kinds of cheers for the game. One a mob of girls were putting up that said "Go Cullen! Go Cullen! We Love Cullen!" I rolled my eyes and got in line for the food. I casually glanced over my shoulder and saw Bella sitting with Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Mike. I clenched my teeth together as he attempted to put his arm over her shoulder; she pushed it off in a polite way.

I sat down next to Emmett and grinned at her as she glared at me. Mike stared at me surprised to see me. I winked at her and she rolled her eyes. Alice caught the tension and before I could say anything she grabbed Bella's arm and pulled her off towards the exit, Rosalie following. Then the other football guys joined us. Mike looked a little on edge and eventually got up and left to join his other friends at a different table. I smiled; glad he was afraid of me. He should be if he was going to try and make a move for Bella. I would get her first. I always did.

The day seemed to pass without progression at all. I stood now, leaning against the wall of Bella's last class. She came out as she stuffed her things in her back pack, not looking up. I took this to my advantage. She glanced up just as I stepped in front of her and she ran straight into me. I laughed, "I told you to work on that Bella," I said. She glared at me for a moment, and then slipped around me and off towards the food court. I kept pace with her easily; I had better speed being on the football team. I laughed at the thought, and she shot me a glare. She walked up to the smoothie bar and ordered herself one, and as she was digging in her backpack for her money I slipped a five onto the counter and nodded at the cashier guy. HE raised an eye brow and then sighed, handing me back the cash. She glared at me, her eyes narrowing. "Why must you follow me around and annoy me to death," I laughed.

"Because I love the look on your face when you're mad, it's adorable," she rolled her eyes and spun around in the opposite direction. I laughed and waved, "See you at the game Bella," she glanced back and glared, I could just picture her sticking her tongue out at me. It made me laugh and I headed back to my dorm to get ready.

I took a shower fast and got dressed. I stretched a little so I wouldn't have to at practice before the game. I glanced in the mirror and examined myself. She liked me, right? She had to like me; all the other girls liked me…

I got to the field a little late, but couch didn't care luckily. Only a few people were in the stands, sadly Bella hadn't arrived yet. We did our laps in our football 'suits' as couch liked to joke. I constantly glanced at the stands to try and find her, but she still hadn't showed up. Then I saw Alice and Rosalie laughing as Bella seemed to be trying to explain something. She held in the laughter and shot them playful glares.

I laughed out loud at the look on her face; though she was so far away it was blurry. Apparently I was right; she looked as cute as an angry puppy because Alice and Rosalie just laughed harder. I refocused on the couch who was explaining our plays. The other team had arrived and was warming up while we all talked it through. I found it hard, not glancing up at her. She was laughing hysterically with Alice and Rosalie, throwing popcorn at each other and smiling. I wanted to be there next to her like I had been a day ago, laughing with her. I knew I had ruined our friendship by how I acted and I had no excuse for my actions, except for the fact that I have been like this for years and it's hard to just switch over to Mr. Goodguy.

I had a plan for Bella and I knew it would work, or, I hoped it would. I was going to continue to annoy her to death-mainly because it was funny, but also because I hoped it would have the opposite affect and she would start to like me. It sounds crazy, I know. But while I start to hang out with her, I plan on changing as much as I can. I don't want to be the person I am now anymore; I want Bella to like me. I don't care about the other girls anymore, I just want Bella. I wanted Bella Swan to love me.

The whistle blew and we started the game. Everything went well, and I got to tackle a few people. Jasper was a good blocker and Emmett was just great at everything he was doing-he's freaking huge if you haven't noticed. I was good, I was the star player. I didn't mean to sound cocky, but it's true. Everytime I got the ball I heard the girls scream with joy, it was so annoying. I mostly wanted Bella to be the one screaming for me, cheering me on because she liked me. What a high hope that is. I was off on the side lines when I got a chance to glance up at her. She was clapping with Alice and Rosalie as the screamed for Emmett and Jasper. She laughed and shook her head. I chugged down a bottle of water, not taking my eyes from her. I would normally being cheering the team on, but I couldn't look away.

Her eyes fell to mine, glistening with the light. I just stared at first, and then smiled my crooked smile. She smiled a small smiled and waved. I laughed in joy, waving back just as Couch ordered me back to the game. I ran in and got in position, still smiling.

The game went fast and we won easily. It was a clear blow- 9 to 2. When the final whistle blew everyone in the stands rushed down to greet their friends and congratulate them. I said hi to a few of my friends, and said the usual "Good Job!" to all my team members before finally finding her. She was laughing as Jasper squirted Alice with a bottle of cold water while Emmett was making out with Rosalie off to the side. I lightly touched her hand and she spun around slowly, or was it just me? Did she always look like she jumped out of a movie scene? Yes, yes it is.

I smiled again, "What, no 'Great Job Edward!' or 'That was amazing?'" I asked as she rolled her eyes. "Not from me, but you have a entire fan club of girls over there I think," she said as she waved her hand around-I didn't notice, still not able to look away from her eyes. "Oh I know," I said again, laughing a little as she glared at me.

"Bella, come on we're going to get smoothies," Rosalie yelled to her as they were walking. She smiled now, I wasn't sure why but I returned it crookedly. She laughed a little and stared up at me, biting her lip. "I better go," she whispered softly. I continued smiling, "Have fun Bella, see you tomorrow," I said. She didn't say anything as she spun around and chased after the others. I smiled after her as someone grabbed my arm. "Eddie you were amazing out there!" Kate squealed with delight. I glanced at her and smiled. "Yea," I said in a daze.

Kate tried to follow me back to my dorm, but I told her to get some sleep. I shut my door and threw my keys on the table. It was sunset out and my dorm glowed orange. I threw my bag of clothes in the bathroom and decided I would do laundry tomorrow. I crawled onto my bed and stared at the blank roof, thinking about Bella. I was going to have to change a lot, for her to like me. I didn't care, I wanted to change, it wasn't that I had to. I would do it for her, and me. I just hoped, that when I let down the wall I had created, she would except me as she did as a friend, so cool and calm about it. We had come so close to being more than just that, until I slipped up and got ahead of myself.

She had inched herself closer to me, and I had allowed it because I wanted it, I really did. But then when I thought that she liked me as much as I liked her-I went to fast and slipped up. Of course it was stupid to go out with someone and then ask another girl out afterwards, I should have thought about that. She caught that and realized I hadn't changed at all, which I hadn't. I would now, I promise you that. I will change for her, for both of us. I like the sound of that 'Us' better than 'Her and I'.

**_So now you got to see what Edward has planned, so you can kind of guess how things will go in the next few chapters..._**

**_A little hint: Scary Ride at Amusment park anyone? IT WILL BE LIKE A ROLLER COASTER!!_**

**_Oops, I accidently put the answer in the Hint. Oh well, too late now!  
_**

**_Now for the important part of this AN-_**

**_Review Gift: You will get...a CAKE!! Yes not just a CAKE but a personalized SARA CAKE. YAY!!  
(Cheers.Cheers.Cheers)_**

**_You love me now! SO REVEIW PLEASE!!_**


	4. It Was All Going Okay, Till Dad Called

**_Wow, this is an intence chapter, well... at the end at least. Oh! I had the craziest dream last night. Well, I was kidnapped by this guy and then I found out it was the guy I liked from school and he was all like, "I kidnapped you because I like you and you never show me the light of day!" and I was like, "THat is so backwards because I have a freaking huge crush on you!" and then he turned out to be like edward._**

**_WOW. was my first thought. lol_**

**_Well enjoy. Oh and I was listening to all the sad songs by Red, Especailly "Pieces"._**

**_:)_**

**_Enjoy.x_**

**_Review.x_**

**_Bella POV-_**

This was getting to be ridiculous. He never stopped following me, talking to me, and looking at me. It was really getting annoying. I sighed as I raised my eyes to my science teacher. For once Edward was quiet during class. I was thankful for that. I wasn't having the best day today anyways. I didn't know that just talking to Mike once would give him the permission to latch onto me like a leech. He was worse than Edward… a lot worse.

Edward passed a sheet of paper to me, I glanced at him. He smiled a small smile. He was leaning away from me, but his head was angled towards me as he leaned against the desk with his arm. I was in the same position only I had been looking forward. I rolled my eyes and glanced down at the paper. "So how totally bored are you?" he asked with a smiling face. I smiled to myself and wrote, "Totally bored, you?" I passed the paper back to him and he laughed lightly to himself. The teacher was oblivious to us. I wasn't going to let him go to far, but I couldn't really imagine Edward using 'totally' in a sentence.

He sighed and passed the paper back. There was a sad face that had its eyes closed and multiple 'Z's above it. I couldn't help but laugh. The bell rang I jumped up, tossing the paper in the trash can. Edward smiled crookedly at me as I glanced back at him on my way out the door. I rolled my eyes and headed for my next class.

The day went by quickly, and Edward seemed to lighten up a little on his stalker ways. I was again thankful for this blessing.

I was walking back to my dorm and attempting to stuff everything in my back pack when someone stepped in front of me. I slipped and fell back on my, well, you know. I glanced up expecting to see Edward grinning in satisfaction at my embarrassment but Mike looked shocked. "Wow, I didn't think, I'm so sorry Bella," I smiled faintly. "It's okay, mike," I said with a sigh as I attempted to stand up. He grabbed my books and handed them to me.

"So I was going to ask you," he bit his lip and stared at me as I finished stuffing my things in my bag. I tried to not notice how anxious he was, though it was like a freaking volcano erupting three feet from you. How could you not notice?

"If you wanted to hang out tonight, maybe catch a movie," I smiled faintly and tried to think of a decent excuse. Edward was walking by, and for once he hadn't noticed me. I bit my lip and without thinking grabbed his arm and he spun around, confusion written across his face. "Um, I would go Mike but, Edward and I are doing something," I said quickly. Edward raised an eye brow at me, I just smiled innocently. "Right Edward?" he glanced at Mike, and then back at me. Suddenly he smiled and straightened up, his hand on my hip. He laughed, running his hand through his hair. "Ya of course," he said. I clenched my hands into fists as Mike nodded and turned, walking away with his shoulders slumped and his head down.

I pulled Edward off of me. "Thanks," I said, a little annoyed of the humor dripping from his eyes like a waterfall. He continued to smile, "Anytime," he said as he spun around on his heel and with his hands in his pockets walked off to join his friends. I glared after him, and then turned and headed towards my dorm.

"He is so…" I struggled to find a correct word to describe Edward. Alice giggled as she danced over to her bed and grabbed her purse. She had a short skirt on and a yellow baby doll top on with black flats. She struck a pose and I nodded. "Beautiful," I said. She frowned, "I was going for innocent but seductive," she explained. I laughed, "You can get any look you want Alice, it's all in your face," I laughed harder now, realizing it was truer for her than others. She glared. "Yea, yea, yea whatever," she rolled her eyes and pretended to be offended. "You stay out of trouble, I hear you're a big trouble maker Bella," she shook her finger at me like a mother. I rolled my eyes, "Yea I totally plan on going to a huge party and getting knocked up," I laughed without humor.

She laughed as she came from the bathroom and flicked her phone close. "Well Jasper is meeting me there so I better go," she sighed at his name, blushing a little. I rolled my eyes and walked her over to the door. "Okay bye Alice," I said. She raised her eye brow. "What do you have planned?" I slammed my head against the door frame a few times and then looked at her. "Homework, Pizza, sleep, I can do one of those with you talking about Jasper the whole time and that's eating the pizza so goodbye!" I said as I pushed her out the door. She shot me a playful glare but laughed.

I plopped myself on my bed and sighed, grabbing my phone and ordering my pizza. I sat for a while, just sitting there without an inch of movement with my eyes closed. I imagined myself sitting under a tree, somewhere, smiling for no reason at all. Then I saw Alice dancing around with Jasper, and Rosalie talking to Emmett with that special sparkle in their eyes. Then my smile faded, and I realized I was alone under the tree, and they all were out together. My dream turned to darkness then, and I sat there, staring at the where the ground should have been.

Then there was a knock at the door that sent me three feet into the air and landing on my bed side table. I cursed out loud as I rubbed my forehead. I had hit my head on the edge of the table next to my bed. Damn, I really needed to learn to be more graceful. I sighed as I opened the door. Edward smiled but it faded as his gaze raised to my forehead. "What, happened?" he asked slowly. I shook my head. "You scared the crap out of me and I fell," I confessed with my cheeks burning. Then I realized he was actually there. "Wait, why are you here?" he smiled again, laughing a little. "I brought you your pizza," he said as he held out a pizza box. I smiled and took it, "Thanks okay bye," I said as I tried to shut the door. He laughed, "Ha, ha, ha you owe me a date," he said with a crooked smile. I raised my eye brow at him. "What are you talking about?" I asked annoyed. He laughed again.

"I save you from Mike I deserve the date you set me up for," he said as he walked past me and into the small living room of our dorm. I glared at him and slammed the door a little harder than necessary. "Fine, but I'm not sharing my Pizza with you," I said with a smirk when he gave me puppy eyes. Did he notice I gave up the fight so easily? I sure did, and was almost regretting it until he mentioned bringing over cookies from his dorm.

I paced around cleaning while he just watched me, both of us enjoying the pizza. "I didn't tell you it would be fun," I commented a few times, he would just roll his eyes. I finally stopped cleaning, my nerves relaxing. It was ridiculous how nervous I was when near him. It was so wrong…but felt so right.

"So what's your favorite color?" he asked as I stopped laughing. We had been sitting on the couch and eating pizza for about an hour, just asking each other questions. "It changes day to day," I said with a giggle as he rolled his eyes. "Of course it does, I swear you have multiple personality disorder Bella," he sighed as I laughed harder. He laughed a little then as I took another bit of my pizza.

I stood up and grabbed my paper plate, walking into the bathroom and through it in our only trash can. I walked back out to see Edward smiling for no reason. I raised an eye brow; he laughed and told me it was nothing. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the empty pizza box and slipped on my shoes. He tilted his head to the side and raised an eye brow. "What are you doing?" I grabbed my key off the table. "This is like, three times the size of the trash can, I need to throw it away in the big one across the food court," I said as I opened the door. He jumped up and caught it as it was closing. He smiled as he spoke. "Like I would let you go out in the dark alone," I rolled my eyes.

We walked in silence, and the chilled air beat against my legs since I was in shorts. I threw the box in the big trash can while Edward smiled at me for no reason. I rolled my eyes and sighed, my breath just barely visible. "You better get home, I don't want Alice getting any ideas, besides," I said with a smiled at the stupid joke from earlier. "I have a huge party to go to, I'm planning on getting knocked up," Edward's head snapped over to me, and his eyes were wide with horror. I laughed as we reached my dorm room door again. "I'm joking Edward, but I don't think she'd be happy to find you here," I said as I opened the door and felt the warmth crash onto me. He sighed, "Okay, I was a little worried for a minute," I rolled my eyes. "I can't believe you would think of me like that type of girl Edward, I'm hurt," I said as I gave him my sad face.

He burst out laughed and I glared at him, pouting. "Ya Lauren, you have fun at that party," he said with a laugh. I couldn't help but laugh at that. "Well, see you in class," I said with a slight smile. He ran his hand through his hair and smiled his crooked smile. "Yea, see you soon," I rolled my eyes and shut the door, I heard him laugh outside as he walked back to his dorm.

The next day I slept in, well as long as Alice would let me. She was dancing around smiling and giggling with joy when I woke up. I ran my hand through my hair as I sat up and glanced at her, my eyes half closed. She laughed, "I'm so happy, I'm so happy, I'm so happy," she sang to herself. I raised my eye brow. "Why are you so happy?" I asked as I stood up out of my bed and stretched. She smiled deviously, and my eyes widened. "Never mind, I don't want details on that," I shook my head and stuck out my tongue in disgust, she laughed harder. "Sorry, just exciting for me," she sang as her phone went off. She went into the living room to talk while I went into the bathroom. I ran the brush through my hair and jumped in the shower.

I tripped on a crack in the cement and almost went down but luckily I had gotten a good amount of sleep last night. I made my way over to the smoothie bar in a pair of jeans and a cute blouse. After getting myself a smoothie I was turning around when I ran straight into someone. I glanced up to see the too familiar face smiling down at me.

"Hi Edward," I sighed and glared at him as I sipped my smoothie. He laughed, "Now how many weeks have I been telling you to work on that turning around thing," I rolled my eyes and spun around in a circle. "See, no one was injured," I said with a laugh. He smiled now, "Maybe my presence intoxicates you too much," I glared now; he still and always would have a huge ego. I turned and walked past him, but he quickly caught my arm and pulled me back. "Wait, no, I'm sorry, that came out wrong," he said with a serious look in his eyes. My breath caught in my throat from the sudden electric current that passed through us, and then her voice broke it just as it had started.

"Who are you?" Lauren hissed. Edward dropped my arm and I shot him a glare. His hands in his pockets, he leaned towards me, like he was attempting to look like he was with me, but hiding it from me. I rolled my eyes and sipped my smoothie, glaring at Lauren. "I said, who is this?" Lauren shot Edward a glare and her eyes quickly met mine again, full force glaring daggers. I shot them right back, biting down on my straw. "Bella Swan," I hissed back at her. She stepped forward, her eyes level with mine. They dropped up and down, scanning my outfit, every inch of me.

She scuffed, "I think you might be lost," she whispered to me. Edward stood and stared, not sure what to do. I glared, "I think you are, did your mom lose you in the slut department?" I asked with a slight smirk. She gasped, as did her two clones behind her. Edward muffled a chuckle. She growled at me and spun around, walking off in what seemed to be an attempt at being sexy. I sipped my smoothie and turned around, walking again. Edward caught my pace and smiled, staring ahead.

"That was," he paused, and never finished. I sighed as we made it to the track. Rosalie was stretching out with the other girls. I sat down, and Edward did so too. We were silent for a while, and then suddenly Edward tensed up. I glanced at him, only to bit my lip and glare full force at Mike who was running down to join us. I glanced at Edward again, he rolled his eyes and leaned away from me. I hadn't even noticed he had been so close until he had leaned away. Damn, I was blind! Mike took the seat next to me and smiled hugely, until his gaze fell on Edward and it instantly switched to a death glare. I sighed and smiled back, unwillingly. "Hi Bella, so I was wondering, you know the Halloween dance is coming up soon and-," he cut off, a clear thought on his mind as he glanced Edward. I too glanced at him, just to see him glaring at Mike.

"So will you go? With me I mean," he asked with the hope burning in his eyes. I bit my lip, "Um, I'm not sure if I'm even going I mean-," Edward cut me off. "She can't, I already asked her," I shot him a wide eyed glare. Mike's hopeful smile fell like a rock from a cliff, and he nodded, looking down at his hands. I almost felt bad. He stood up and glared at us. "Fine Edward, but just because every girl in this school loves you, doesn't mean your better than the rest of us!" he hissed, then he looked at me. "I really thought you were different Bella, I didn't think you would fall for Edward, or all people," he spat at me, and then spun around and ran off. I stared at the spot where he once stood, and bit my lip.

He was right. I was just like all the other girls. All the other girls I didn't want to be like, for all these years, I was just another one of them now. I looked down suddenly uncomfortable and then stood up, walking rather quickly away as Edward yelled to me what was wrong. I shook my head as I ran up the stairs towards the dorms. Why did it hurt so badly to know I was just like everyone else? Why did it upset me so much to realize it? Oh, because I had spent my whole life telling myself that I wouldn't be like them, that I wouldn't fall for the most popular guy just because of what he was. I didn't want to be like them. I couldn't be like them.

I ran into my dorm and slammed the door. I locked it and took in a deep breath. As if on cue my phone went off with my Dad's ringtone. I grabbed it and waited for a moment, not sure if I should talk to him right now. I put aside the tears and the pain for a brief moment, and flicked open the phone. I wish, I really wish I hadn't flicked open the phone after that. "Bella, oh my god, Bella!" my dad cried out. I stopped crying then, shocked to hear him crying. "Dad, what's wrong? Dad, answer me," for a moment my world seemed to stop, and I suddenly felt terrified and in pain before the words even left his mouth and met my ear. "Renee, she, she was in a car accident," I cupped my hand over my hand, attempting to not scream out. "It's, it's really bad Bella," he added to my horror.

"I'm, I'm coming Dad. Okay, I'm coming, I'll be there soon," I sounded more brave than I had thought possible. He said goodbye and I quickly ran to the front door. I swung it open and ran out into the sun, towards the front office of the college. I ran through the people, somehow not crying. I just barely dodged a few people when I saw Edward, he was staring at me with worry, but I ignored it. I ran straight into the door and hit it until it open. I ran to the front desk and demanded a report sheet so the college would know I was gone for however long I would be gone. I scribbled as much information down as quickly as I could and handed her the sheet back. It was the same woman who had first glared at me when I had entered the school, now she just stared wide eyes at me.

After she approved my report I ran back out of the building. I ran straight into someone, and glanced up to see Jacob glaring at me. I let my breath ease to normal as I stared at him, my heart pounding in my chest. "Where have you been?" I shook my head and ran around him, back towards the dorms. He yelled after me, but I ignored it also. I couldn't waste this much time. My mom's life could end in seconds. If Charlie thought it was bad, it had to be horrible. He always underestimated things, so it's really bad when he says it's bad. I ran back through the food court towards the dorms. I glanced back where Edward had once been standing and now he was gone. When I got to my dorm Alice and Rosalie were going through Alice's closet of clothes. I ran straight to my bed and pulled out my suitcase, throwing it on my bed.

"Hey, we're going out tonight so-," Alice stopped when she turned around and saw me jamming my clothes into my suitcase. She and Rosalie stared at me wide eyed and a little horrified. "What's going on?' Rosalie demanded. I shook my head, the tears finally starting. Alice was at my side in seconds but I shook her away, zipping up my suitcase. "Bella, tell us what's going on!" she partly yelled. I bit my lip and stopped, turning and facing them now. "I have to go back to Phoenix," I stated in a quivering voice sent more tears out. I wiped them away, shaking my head. "My mom, is in the hospital," I pleaded. They looked at me in shock and horror. Rosalie grabbed my suitcase and opened the door, a slight smile on her lips. "I'll go get you a cab, you might want to say goodbye to a few people," she said with a wink. Alice followed her and shot me one last smile, shutting the door. I bit my lip, they meant Edward…

I stepped across the bright cement towards Edward and his football friends. I walked slowly now, everything seemed to go in slow motion. His friends noticed me first, since his back was to me. I was looking down, he couldn't see my face. He spun around and I bumped into him. He smirked, "Still haven't worked on that, huh?" he chuckled. I didn't respond, just simply looked up. His eyes went wide and he caught my hand, leading me away from his friends to a corner where no one else could see us. "What's wrong, why are you crying?" he asked anxiously. His eyes filled with worry and concern. I stared up at him, my eyes locked on his. "My mom, is in the hospital," I whispered in a shaky voice. He narrowed his eyes as it sank in. He looked down now, his face dropping. He ran his hand through his hair. "You're leaving," he stated the fact. I didn't answer, we stood in silence for a moment, and then I took a step back. "I have to go, Alice and Rosalie-," I was cut off by him lightly brushing his lips against my cheek as he pulled my into a tight hug. Silence ringed in my ears.

Emmett pulled me into a hug and cut off my breathing. Rosalie pulled him off me, "Geez Emmett she's not going to stay there forever, she'll come back," she said rolling her eyes when he shot her a glare. Emmett straightened up and grinned a warm smile at me, "Stay safe and watch where you walk, Bella," he said with a chuckle. I laughed a little as I hugged Rosalie, she pecked me on the cheek. "Waterproof makeup," she whispered in my ear, sending me into another small laughter frenzy. Alice smiled lightly at me, "Stay strong, call," she reminded me. I smiled at her as she wrapped her arms around me. "I know, I will," I said. Jasper hugged me and pecked me on the cheek. He smiled, "Don't fall in a ditch or something, I'd hate to not see you again," he said with a touch of seriousness in his voice and eyes. I laughed, "That's my plan," I muttered with a smirk. I bit my lip as I turned and faced the yellow cab. The sunset was behind it, along with a dark road surrounded by trees. I gulped, but someone caught my arm. I turned and stared up at Edward. His eyes looked pained.

He pulled me into another hug while the others talked among themselves, obviously trying to ignore us for our own privacy. It wasn't like we were dating…

"Call me when you get there," he whispered in my ear with a broken voice. "Promise," I whispered back as he pulled away unwillingly. He ran his hand through his hair and opened the door for me. Everyone said goodbye as I climbed in. Edward winked at me as he closed the door. I mouthed, "Promise," to him again, his face lightened up a little. And then I was riding down the road staring at the trees as the passed. I bit my lip, the first thought that touched my mind was a picture of Edward. That couldn't be good…


	5. Why Can't I Cry?

_**Well I got a new best friend but all her friends hate me. So I have lots of Drama each day. It really sucks and I'm probably going to have to try and find new friends AGIAN...Damn, I really thought I had found a place to stay this time...**_

**_So I decided to add some total drama to the story in this chapter. Have fun. Though its really sad, and yea... Enjoy as best you can?_**

**_:)_**

**_Review Please??_**

**_I give you cookies if you do! Not only are they cookies, but cookies of YOUR CHOICE!! YUS I NOT LYING!!_**

**_So, go review, pleeeeeeaaaaaaassssseeee!!_**

_**Bella POV-**_

I sat on the couch tapping my foot as Dad ran down the stairs and straight to the door. I was right behind him. "Breath, breath, breath," he calmed himself. I had stopped breathing when he had first called me. I climbed into the passenger seat of his old Chevy. We pulled out and the rest of the drive was nothing but silence. He had told me that Mom had been out with a few friends and a drunken truck driver had hit them, sending them rolling eight times. My mom had been the one that got most of the pain, since the others weren't hospitalized. I bit at my lip anxiously, I had just gotten here a matter of hours ago. I hadn't called Edward like I had promised, but I knew he knew I was fine. I didn't have to call yet. It's not like he was sitting around worrying about me.

I ran into the front doors and swung them open, running to the front desk. The lady raised an eye brow at me. "Swan, Renee Swan," I demanded. She pointed down the hallway. "Room 133," the same as my dorm in California. I ran down the hallway and into the door, a doctor was leaning over her examining her shredded face. I stood breathlessly staring at her. My heart beat the only sound I could hear. It was like a movie scene. Horrifying and terrifying. I took a step forward and fell to the edge of her bed, lightly touching her bloody hand.

I didn't leave her side for three straight days. The nurses grew annoying of my constant presence, I simply glared at them when they told me I would end up in the hospital unless I went home from lack of sleep and nutrition. I didn't care at the moment. I bit at my lip as the doctor came into the room, he put his hand on my shoulder and I felt the tears prickling up again. My eyes were still blood shot from my last tear frenzy. "Bella," he said softly. My hand twitched next to my moms. I already knew, I just couldn't admit it. I couldn't let her go. My eyes scanned her face, I wanted so badly for her eyes to flutter open, for anything to happen. "She's not going to make it, Bella," he whispered in a low voice, obviously pained to say it himself. I nodded slowly. My tears stopped as I stood up. I stared blankly down at her. The monitor of her heart was still fine, but it was obvious she wouldn't wake up. I stepped back, finally facing the doctor. My eyes fell to his name tag and I laughed to myself.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen," My Aunt Victoria muttered, hugging him. My dad quietly sobbed to himself and my grandma while I stood next to the door. I was leaning against the wall. My face was dry, and somehow I couldn't cry, even if I wanted to I couldn't. I had my arms crossed and I stared at the floor. Dr. Cullen walked up next to me and leaned against the wall like me. "Give Edward a hug for me, okay? I miss him," he whispered as he patted me on the back. I smiled lightly, "Sure," I promised. My dad, Aunt Victoria, and grandma made they're way to the car. I climbed into my truck since I had driven it there today. I waited till I saw everyone in the car before letting out my breath. Somehow I was relaxed. I pulled out my cell phone in the darkness and flipped it open. I had twenty seven missed calls. I hadn't really looked at my phone in the last three days. I smiled, all from Alice. I clicked the send button and took in another jagged breath.

"Bella, oh my god, what happened, are you okay? What's going on? How did it go? Why haven't you returned my calls? I was so worried! Edward stop it, I'm talking to her!" I giggled a little, a few small tears coming now. I realized I had missed them all a lot. That's what was sending me into tears now as I started the truck.

"I'm fine, don't worry. You'll never guess who I met though," I said with a chuckle. "Who, is he cute? Tall, short, blonde, brunette, auburn, com on give me details!" She demanded. I laughed. "Dr. Cullen, he's not really my type though," I muttered in sarcastic. I heard her gasp. "Daddy! I miss him, did he say anything?" I laughed again, hearing a voice cuss a few times in the background at her. I couldn't tell who it was, but I guessed either Rosalie or Edward. "He says he misses you and hi," I said. And then there was silence. The atmosphere grew tense. "Is, she okay?" she whispered to me. I gulped, I had just stopped at a red light.

"She's not going to make it," I whispered in a broken quivering voice. More silence and another curse word. This time I was sure it was Edward. I bit my lip, worried more tears would come, bit none. I glanced up at the green light and continued on my way home. "I'm so, so sorry Bella," Alice replied in a soft, pained voice. She sounded on the edge of tears. "I just found out, but somehow I'm not crying," I added with my own surprised tone. "Maybe it just hasn't registered yet. Maybe, I don't know, Edward shut up!" She yelled at him in the background. I heard them fighting for a moment as I pulled into the driveway of Charlie's house now. I just sat in the car, not wanting to go inside to see them all weeping. Just because I wasn't crying, didn't mean I was extremely depressed. "I'm coming back soon," I said now, on the edge of tears. For some reason I couldn't wait to go back. Something was there that drew me back. And I missed it a lot. I just wasn't sure what it was yet.

"I'm really glad, you're coming back soon," Edward spoke now. I blinked in surprise. "H-hi," I muttered. He laughed a little. "Are you okay, I mean," he drifted off. I could tell the others weren't in the room anymore. I smiled, "Yea, I'm good. I just want to come back really bad that's all," I whispered in a soft voice. I could picture him staring at the floor on the couch of either Alice's dorm or one of Jasper or Emmett's dorms. "Ya," he said to break the silence. I glanced up at the house, nothing but darkness outside. I leaned against the door and closed my eyes, drawing in a breath. His voice was comforting. I could almost picture myself there with him. "I miss you," he whispered out of nowhere. My eyes shot open and I stiffened. He missed me? Did I miss something in that sentence?

"A lot," he added when I didn't reply. My breath had caught in my throat and I stared at the keys in the car. Tempted to just drive to the airport now. "I-I miss you too, Edward," I whispered back to him. He sighed as I heard Alice yelling for him in the background. "I have to go, Alice needs to call Jasper," I laughed. "Ya, um, I'll be back tomorrow night, okay?" I said. He laughed, "Okay, and you broke your promise," he added. I raised my eye brow but he continued before I could ask. "You never called me," he said. I smiled and felt my cheeks burning. So he had waited for me to call? I liked that much too much than I should have. "Night Bella," he said. I smiled as I hung up. I climbed out of the car and walked to the front door. I smiled to myself, and laughed a little. And that night I had a dream of Edward Cullen.

I tripped a little on my way down the airport stairs and almost went tumbling down but luckily caught hold of the bar next to me. Rosalie and Alice smiled faintly to me. I could tell by their eyes that they weren't sure if they should be jumping around in joy or on the edge of tears. I smiled at them, trying to let them know I didn't mind. Alice got it faster than Rosalie, and started bouncing around in place. They ran up and wrapped their arms around me, almost taking me down to the floor.

I laughed, "Hey Guys," Alice giggled and jumped around. Rosalie grinned widely at me. "You look fine, but," she leaned forward and stared me down, straight in the eyes. "Even your eyes don't give you away," I smiled faintly. "I'm good at blocking out painful things, it comes in handy… a lot," I blurted out. She nodded, looking curious but didn't ask. Alice was jumping around singing to herself. "Yay, yay, yay, Bella is back, yay, yay," she giggled as we made our way out to the car.

"The guys are at a game," Alice answered my curious question. "Emmett was thinking about skipping the game to give you a big hug, you know the ones that suffocate you half to death, but the couch found out about his plan and kept an extra eye on him," she giggled. I smiled and shook my head, "I wouldn't have wanted him to anyways, his team needs him," I said as we all laughed. "And you're their little "Happy You Won the Game Gift" if they win, if not, they don't get you," I laughed and shook my head. "Of course," I muttered and Rosalie laughed.

When we got to the college we left my bags in the car and went straight to Rosalie's dorm. I didn't know that they had something planned. Damn, if only I had stayed in Phoenix a little longer but no…stupid, stupid Bella…

So now I sat on one of the chairs in Rosalie's bathroom while they did my hair and slipped a new outfit on me. They were very good at multi-tasking. Who would have guessed. I wore a short jean skirt with a few holes in it and an Aeropostale shirt that was a little more revealing than I had expected. I brushed it off, not wanting to hurt their feelings by saying anything. I stood in front of the mirror and was happy to see I didn't look like a slut, and my makeup looked amazing. I smiled, glancing over at Rosalie. She had her hands behind her back as Alice entered the room. Alice's eyes went wide and she attempted to dash from the room but caught her foot on her gym bag and tripped. Rosalie laughed and pulled out of bottle of, perfume? No, I caught sight of the giant gust of sparkles that hit Alice. They gasped and giggled. Rosalie looked up at me, and Alice and she smiled deviously.

I coughed as I tried to clear my throat. It was now coated in sparkles. "See now you will really brighten everyone's night," Rosalie giggled as we made our way through the food court. I didn't realize that everyone was gone until I caught sight of the football field lights and the hundreds of people in the stands. It was like a mini stadium. Amazing to see it when you haven't spent the first hour or so there. We walked up to the top of one of the aisles for the seating, luckily no one noticed us. I didn't want to make a huge entrance. I waited at the top of the stairs as I searched the field for Emmett and Jasper. I found Emmett just as he passed the ball, Jasper had been pulled out to the side of the field and was drinking down half of a water bottle. He poured some of the water on his head and started to catch his breath. Alice blushed as Rosalie nudged her. I laughed as Alice shot her a glare.

They ran down to get us seats while I glanced back at the field. Jasper waved to me and grinned widely, I smiled and waved back. Emmett caught sight of me at one point, but was in the middle of a play so he couldn't really stop and wave to me. I cringed at the thought of one of his bone crushing hugs. Ouch…

"Go Jasper go!" Alice screamed to him. Like he could hear her over all the hundreds of other people. I laughed with Rosalie as the person in front of us fell forward and spilled their popcorn, shocked by Alice. I couldn't stop laughing at that, when he glanced back at her and glared, and her simple reply- "What are you looking at buddy? What I do, huh? Get a life!"

I was sitting down in my seat with my feet on the empty seat in front of me. My eyes scanned the game while everyone else stood. The emotion started to boil up now. My mind went into overdrive-giving me nothing but depressing thoughts. I couldn't fight them back like normal, and found myself with my eyes watering and blood shot. Rosalie noticed first and quickly grabbed my arm, launching herself in front of me and dragging me away from the stands. We stood underneath one of the trees near the food court when Alice ran up with concern in her eyes. I bit at my lip and stared at the ground, trying to control my thoughts again. I just couldn't think of the world without my mom. My innocent, loving mother…

"Breath," Alice whispered. Rosalie hugged me. I ran my hand through my hair, not caring if I messed it up now. Rosalie smiled faintly, "Waterproof makeup, what did I tell you," she said. I laughed at her joke from when I had first left. We heard the crowd go crazy for a brief moment, and then a lot of "Awe's". My mind finally started to clear up, and I got control back again. I took in a deep breath and attempted a smile. "We can go home, if you want," Alice pushed, concerned. Rosalie nodded in agreement. I shook my head, "What kind of winning prize would I be?" I giggled, wiping my cheeks. They laughed but were still hesitant. I nodded and we finally started back towards the game. When we got back I saw Jasper tackle someone while Emmett ran for the touch down and made it with ease. Rosalie screamed for him and he seemed to hear her over the others when he glanced up and waved at her. She blushed as we retook our seats.

I stood up this time, keeping only the game on my mind. I cheered with Alice and Rosalie, feeling better more quickly than I had thought possible. Rosalie kept an eye on me though, which I shot her thankful glances. She would giggle and nod. I couldn't have asked for better friends. And then just as everyone sat down I caught eyes with him. He was on the side lines smiling his crooked smile up to me. He had obviously just poured half his water bottle on his face and looked like a freaking male model. He winked and waved at me. I laughed a little and waved back, sitting down slowly. He ran back into the game, and I turned to glance at Rosalie and Alice. They stared at me and tried to fight back smiles. I rolled my eyes. "You guys are pitiful, it's Edward," I said in a sarcastic tone. Rosalie rolled her eyes back at me and Alice laughed, "Yea sure Bella," she said.

The game ended soon after that, we won with ease. Everyone ran down into the field to greet the players. We were some of the first people because we were out of our seats before there was one minute left in the game. I almost went into a crying frenzy, but fought it back. I couldn't ruin every ones night because of something that happened to me. We ran up and met the guys. Rosalie stood in front of me and laughed. "Happy Game Day!" she yelled and Alice pushed me out in front of her while they did jazz hands. I laughed and smiled at them. Emmett was faster than Jasper and pulled me into a suffocating hug. I laughed as he shook me around. "Bella, I missed you!" he boomed. Alice and Rosalie burst out laughed as he pulled me away and I coughed a few times. Jasper hugged me and shot me a concerned smile. I smiled back, letting him know I was fine. "Good job you guys," I said with a warm smile. Rosalie and Alice hugged me again. "We're so glad you're back!" Alice squealed loudly. I covered my ears and the guys stepped back, Rosalie cringed. I caught a short glance of Edward, who was being herded away by a giant mob of his fan girls in shirts with his number on and holding up giant banners for him. I laughed but followed the others to the food court.

We went to Emmett and Jaspers dorms so they could change and take quick showers before going to eat. They said they didn't want to scare me away by smelling bad, or at least that was what Emmett claimed. We sat on Emmett's couch and waited patiently when there was a knock at the door. Jasper opened it as he came out of Emmett's room in fresh clothes, rubbing his hair with a towel. Alice gleamed at him and he rolled his eyes. I wiggled my nose and watched the TV not noticing the silence around the room.

And then I looked at the door, and saw Edward staring at me with a slight smile. I smiled and then glanced at Alice and Rosalie who were biting their lips and trying to not smile at me. Jasper was glancing back and forth between me and Edward, smiling to himself. "H-hi," it sounded like a question. "Can I talk to you, alone," Edward didn't let his eyes leave me. I stood up slowly and nodded, walking to the door. "We'll meet you there, Bella," Jasper grinned at me and winked. I shot him a playful glare and nodded. "Sure," I said as he closed the door behind me. Edward leaned against the wall with one foot propped up on it. I didn't notice the flowers in his hands until now. I didn't say anything but fixed my shirt, a little nervous. Just like always, I was nervous.

"How are you, feeling?" he whispered. He seemed to be straining himself to stay against the wall. I nodded, "I'm okay," I smiled to reassure him. He didn't smile back, but stood up straight and we started walking towards the food court. He looked down with his hand in his pocket, the other hand twirling around with the three roses he held. I had my thumbs in the back pockets of my skirt and glanced around innocently. "Oh," I said, stopping. He turned and faced me quickly, looking concerned. I smiled and hugged him. I laughed a little, "It's from your Dad," I said remembering my promise.

And then before I could react to what I had just done he wrapped his arms around me. My eyes widened a little as he tightened his grip. I could tell he was unwilling to let go, but the thing that shocked me was that I didn't want to let go either. "I missed you," he breathed softly. I didn't respond, but closed my eyes. "I'm sorry, about your mom," he added in a whisper. I nodded now, still dazed. It felt right standing there. But then my eyes slowly opened. I remembered who I was, and who he was. I remembered how different our worlds were, how someone like him-someone so perfect, would never like me. Someone as great as Edward shouldn't have me, because I was far too far below him. Unwillingly I pulled back and took a step back. His eyes looked pained, but he didn't say anything. I looked down now, his eyes breaking me apart. He shouldn't look like that when I pull away from him. He shouldn't be so sad that I was gone. He shouldn't be around me. I shouldn't be there in California. I was falling for Edward Cullen, and I couldn't. It would just hurt me far too much. I didn't want to go through that pain. "Bella," he whispered, holding out the roses. I bit my lip and unwillingly took them. He didn't remove his eyes from me; he could tell what I was thinking. He knew, but did he understand?

I bit my lip, staring down at the roses. It warmed my heart to know he cared enough to buy roses, but I didn't deserve them. I looked up at him and smiled, pushing my depression to the side, just like I used to do all the time. My past wasn't the most…wonderful memory. He scanned my face, his eyes careful. He couldn't see the lie I put on, I could tell. He was suspicious though. I could see the wonder in his eyes as he searched through my eyes, trying to find the truth. I broke it, and turned around walking back towards my Dorm. He didn't follow.

I set the roses on my bed and then fixed my hair. After touching up on my make up I headed back out to the food court. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett were all seated and laughing while Emmett looked annoyed. His arms were crossed and he was glaring at Alice. I walked up and smiled like nothing was wrong. Something I knew all too well how to do was but on a fake smile and hide the truth behind my eyes. No one; would ever find out why. I wouldn't let them. I sat down and glanced around at them as they had welcoming smiles. They all had curious looks n their eyes. I rolled my eyes, "You guys, I swear, nothing happened. He asked me if I was okay and I told him the truth," Alice raised her eyebrow. "I'm fine," _or so it seems…_

I eventually stood up and walked over to the smoothie bar, sick of their giddy smiles every few moments when someone said 'Edward'. I glanced up to see Mike gleaming down at me. I realized I was in a short skirt and a revealing shirt. I sighed and handed him the money, "Strawberry," he leaned forward, smiling deviously. "What's the password?" I raised an eye brow at him. "It starts with a 'Y' and ends with an 'S' with one letter in between," he added. I stared at him in a confused way, and he chuckled to himself. "It also answers my question from earlier, 'Will you go to the Halloween Dance with me?'" he quoted. I glared at him now, full out with daggers and all. He leaned back looking a little intimidated. "Okay, okay, geez Bella," I didn't let up as he turned and went to get me my smoothie.

When he finally brought it back I shot him one last glare before turning around to find Lauren smirking deviously. I sipped my smoothie and raised my eye brow at her. She chuckled to herself and shook her head. "I'm so sorry, I forgot your name, not that it's important," the two girls-her clones-giggled behind her. I rolled my eyes. "Bella," I giggled, mocking her clones. They glared at me and her lips tightened into a purse. I rolled my eyes. "So Bella, I didn't think you would come back," she spat at me. I glared at her, she wasn't as cold hearted as she was about to make herself, right? "I mean your mom died, right? How sad, too bad no one will miss the old hag," the words hung in silence for a moment. Then my mind kicked in and I found myself tackling her to the ground.

My smoothie somehow spilt all over both of us and her two twins jumped back, squealing in displeasure. I heard a few hundred gasps as my fist met her nose, which had been redone who knows how many times. She slapped at me with her hands and squealed for me to get off her. Of course I wouldn't have even if someone offered my ten thousand dollars. She caught my hair and ripped down as hard as she could. I fell forward and somehow flipped into one of the tables. She sat up and jumped on top of me. She put her hands on my neck and attempted to choke me. At first it was working until I came out of my small daze and punched her in the face again. She sat up and pulled me across the ground by my leg. I grabbed a chair and threw it at her, sending her back into the water fountain behind her. I jumped in and landed on her stomach, landing a few more punches before she had the one smart idea of grabbing a sharp rock and jamming it into my leg.

I fell back clutching my leg and screaming a little. She was on top of my in instant, attempting to drown me. I fought at her hands, until I was able to wiggle out from under her. She launched a punch at me, but missed and hit the cement fountain. She screamed, "I broke a nail! You're so going to die Swan!" And then she was running after me as I laughed. I dodged in between the tables, and then tripped on someone's foot. I lost all speed as I almost went down, and then she grabbed my leg and pulled it out from under me, flipping me up and smashing my head on the cold, hard cement ground. I screamed out this time. I didn't get up as she kicked me, laughing. I held my head tightly, feeling the warmth leaking out from the back. I coughed; the pounding was too extreme for words.

Jasper was at my side at once, I heard Emmett yelling at her that she wouldn't live much longer if I was hurt. I heard her sad attempt as a threat to him, in a quivering voice. Emmett had made her cry. Ha, now that was something I would always give him props for. Alice and Rosalie were at my side with Jasper, and then someone else was too, but I couldn't tell who-until he spoke that is. "What the hell happened, she's bleeding, what-," he was cut off my Jasper. "Go get a doctor, it doesn't look too bad." My lips parted to say his name, but it wasn't even a whisper of "Edward," somehow he heard it. "I'm here Bella, right here," he grabbed my hand as I heard Jasper stand up and run off with Rosalie. I smiled slightly. And then fell asleep…


	6. And So Her Story Unfolds

"I'm fine really I think I can walk to class without making a huge scene, but thanks," I tried to smile at Jacob as I closed the door to my dorm. I held my books in one hand, the other with a cast on it. I had somehow managed to break my wrist when pounding Laurens face into the ground. No one gets away with saying something like that to my mom, my dead mom.

"If you say so," I nodded and waved to him as I hurried away. Jacob had just recently heard about what happened, and was now following me like a lost puppy in a thunderstorm. I sighed as walked into the classroom of Math. My eyes met Edward's first, who was sitting in his usual spot, and then I gazed around at everyone who was staring at me. Silence loomed in the air as I stopped and bit my lip. I looked down quickly and walked a little faster to my seat. I sat down and let out my breath as I gazed around again, no one was looking at me now. I muttered a prayer under my breath as a thank you. Edward turned around quickly and stared at my hand. He looked upset. I ran my hand through my hair, sighing. "So, are you totally pissed at me for beating up your girlfriend?" I mumbled, raising my eyes to his. He smiled, and then laughed a little.

"I would never go out with Lauren, I thought it was…totally amazing? Yes, totally amazing that you beat the shit out of her," he smiled at me sincerely. I laughed at that, remembering the note passing from before in Science. He held his lips in a tight, thoughtful smile, just staring at me. I was now doodling on my notebook, finding it hard to look away from him when I did look at him. "What did she say anyways?" I shrugged, getting a little pissed off at the memory. "She said it was probably a good thing my mom was dead," he didn't laugh like I would have guessed, but continued staring at me. "I'm sorry, she's wrong, and she had it coming for her," I smiled and just as the teacher came in Lauren ran to her seat from the door, her head down, and her hair covering her face. I laughed at her, along with the rest of the class.

My classes seemed to fly by and I found myself walking back to my dorm. I sighed, tired and bored. When I got back to my dorm, my cell phone started going off. I sighed, picking it up. "Hey Dad," I said with a low voice. He was silent for a minute. "Bella, I hope you're doing okay, um, the funeral," he stopped, I heard him cough a few times, obviously trying to hide a few sobs. My eyes rested on the pictures Alice had pasted on her wall and framed. I saw a picture of her and Jasper kissing with the sunset and a lake behind them. There was another with her and Rosalie covered in food in a lunch room, laughing and smiling. I glanced at the one of Emmett dropping Rosalie into the lake. And then there was one of Edward smiling his crooked smile at the camera, the sunset behind him.

My eyes fell to the floor; I reminded myself I couldn't fall for him. "The funeral," I muttered to myself, reminding myself that someone like me, someone with such a screwed up life, shouldn't be with Edward. "Yes, it's in a few weeks, so I just thought I would give you a heads up," I bit my lip, still gazing at the floor. "Okay, thanks Dad," he took in an unsteady breath. "Okay, love you darling," he said in a soft voice. I bit my lip harder, closing my eyes and shaking my head. "Bye Dad," I whispered and then flipped my phone shut. I threw my phone on Alice's bed and stood up, swinging open my dorm door and slamming it shut. I kept my hands in my pockets and eyes on the ground. I walked to the smoothie bar and ordered myself a watermelon flavored. I didn't give Mike a single smile. I sat down at one of the tables, sighing in annoyance.

It didn't take long for bright smiled Edward to find me at the wrong time and slide into the seat in front of me. I shot him a slight glare. He smiled, not noticing it. "Hey there," he said. I sighed, "Hello Edward, I can see you're in a much better mood," he frowned at this. "And you're in a worse mood," He narrowed his eyes on me, I looked away. He was right, but so was I. "What is it that you have to bug me about right now?" I bit at my straw, thankful that it wasn't my lip or I would have been in some serious pain. His eyes never left my face and he spoke quietly. "The Halloween dance of course," he whispered. His voice had fallen dramatically, like he had planned on saying it in a cheerful way but forgot to add the fun cheerfulness to it. I looked down again, wishing to see that bright, glorious smile again. "I'm not going," I said. He didn't say anything. "I have to go to my Mom's funeral that night," I lied, hoping I would be right in a few days.

"Oh," was his response. I raised my eyes to meet his, the looked sad. "I can't miss it," I said as I looked down again. He smiled at me, "You don't have to explain. It's your mother," he trailed off in thought. There was silence for a moment. I sipped my smoothie, "I don't understand it at all," I muttered. He stared at me in confusion. "I haven't cried since I got back. I should be bawling my eyes out everyday, I don't understand why I'm not crying over her," I whispered in a quivering voice.

"It depends on, how close you were to her, how your past was with her," he finally said. My eyes shot up and met his. My eyes were blood shot and watering now, and his were sincere and caring. He was obviously worried, but he just started at me. My lips parted as if I was going to say something, but nothing came out.

His eyes seemed to be filled with curiousness, but the concern and worry covered it well. I wiped some hair out of my face. "That's probably, got a lot to do with it," I whispered as a tear skidded down my cheek. His lips tightened for a moment, but his expression didn't change. The concern shocked me. No one had ever showed this much concern for me, just through they're eyes. I looked down, not able to bear it. "I'm sorry to hear that, Bella," he whispered back to me. I shook my head, "Don't be," I chocked out more loudly this time. I stood up and threw my smoothie away. He stood up to attempt and stop me as I walked away but stopped. I wiped away the tears that were thoroughly flowing now. I didn't look back like all the other times.

I went back to my dorm and sat on the edge of my bed again. I stared at the floor and started sobbing now. I shook my head. I couldn't fall for him. I couldn't fall for those amazing green eyes which could indeed still be contacts. I couldn't fall for his amazing crooked smile. I couldn't wish to run my hand through his auburn hair. I couldn't wish to have him tell me he loved me, because it wasn't meant to be. My life wasn't a fairy tale. My life was far too far low to be a fairy tale.

The next few days I didn't talk much. I didn't listen in class, and luckily the teachers ignored me also. Edward tried to get me to talk, but he couldn't even get me to look at him. Alice and Rosalie couldn't get a word out of me. And Emmett and Jasper were hopeless also. I didn't cry anymore after that. I knew why, but of course I had given just a little too much information out to Edward. I could just picture him analyzing it all and putting my puzzle together. He would be able to tell who I was all too quickly. I couldn't let that happen. I wouldn't let that happen.

I was a broken mess that had curled up and was just now starting to unruffled. Edward Cullen didn't even have to try and he was pulling the stitches out of my wounds, letting my blood and lies fall out and drain from me. It was like I stitched my mouth closed and he was the expert stitch man who was ripping them out one by one, letting everyone hear my secrets, my sad, pitiful secrets that I hadn't spoke of since I was a child. I couldn't handle talking about it.

I was on my own, which started a long time ago. I couldn't just spit that out and be all smiles about it. I couldn't tell them why I was on my own. I couldn't tell him why I was alone, or how I decided to go out on my own at such a young age. I couldn't tell him anything. I had to stitch up my mouth again, my heart again. Thanks a lot Edward Cullen. You suck…

So here I stood again, at sunset and all, waiting for my cab to pick me up. I had my bag packed sitting next to me. I was sitting on one of the steps with my head in my hands, staring down the road. Alice stood next to me frowning, a deep memory or thought on her mind. Jasper and Emmett were quietly talking to each other, and Rosalie was pacing behind me impatiently about something. Edward was nowhere to be seen, all day actually. My eyes narrowed on the distance bend in the road as a yellow cab came around it. My heart bumped now, like it had stopped for weeks. I was suddenly upset that I was going and felt that distance pain returning from when I had left the first time. I ignored it and stood up, grabbing my bag. Everyone fell silent as I stepped forward and realized it was still about a mile away. I let out a breath and let my bag fall back to the ground.

When the cab pulled up I gave everyone a hug. Alice was last as I was about to climb I into the car. For the first time in weeks, I turned to her and my eyes melted into tears again. She smiled a little, "Call if anything happens, be strong," she said as she hugged me again. I shook my head a little, my eyes falling behind her at the entrance to the college grounds. I realized what the burning pain was now. I didn't want to leave Edward behind. I didn't want to leave his voice, his eyes, his face, him, behind. I bit my lip as a tear slid down my left cheek. "He, won't come," I whispered. Alice's eyes widened, and then softened. "He'll be here when you get back," she said. I shook my head, climbing into the cab. She stepped back and shut the door. I waved as the cabby drove away. At that point, I wasn't sure if I wanted to go back. If it hurt that bad to leave, I was already too far in. I was already falling for Edward Cullen.

**_Edward POV_**

I bit my lip as Bella half walked and half ran off back towards her dorm. Her arms wiped across her face as she wiped more tears away. I ran my hand through me hair and glanced around to see that no one had noticed. That was a good thing. I cursed under my breath and headed back towards my dorm, feeling stupid. I wasn't sure if I had gone after her and tried to get some information out of her, try to understand those clouded, sorrowful eyes. I opened my door and slammed it behind me, throwing my keys on the table. I walked into my bedroom and collapsed on my bed. I stared at the roof and fell into thought.

She was so secretive, hiding everything of her past behind the smiles and laughs. Something had crushed her, and she was attempting to put everything back together on her own. To her, she was doing a good job. She knew what I was doing, she knew I was digging into her and searching for the secrets she had. I wanted to know about her, because I cared about her. I was falling for her, and I didn't want her to hurt anymore. I didn't want her to deal with the pain alone, for whatever it was. I had a feeling, it wasn't one thing but multiple things. Like a knife slashing your heart time after time and no one there to stop it. It must have been something, something from when she was really young. She said she had been a child, so there was the answer to that.

I had to do something to help her. I had to find out about her. I had to-call dad. Literally a light bulb when off above my head and I jumped up, grabbing my phone and dialing my father's number. It took a few rings before he picked up. "Hey son," he said in a cheerful voice.

"Dad, do you think you could help me out?" I asked quickly, I didn't want to beat around the bush. There was a sigh, "I guess, what is it this time?" he asked. I rolled my eyes, "I need you to find out some information about a friend, Bella Swan," he sighed. "Is this really nessacary?" he begged. I growled, "Yes Dad, it is," and with that he agreed.

Now I sat next to my long missed Dad, glancing through the papers about this Bella Swan girl I was falling for. HE smiled at me as I kept a serious face and didn't notice him shaking his head. "Why are you looking up so much information about her?" he pondered out loud. I shook my head, "She keeps to herself, she won't tell me anything," I admitted sadly. He raised an eye brow at me. "And," he urged for more information. "I know you're good friends with her and all but, why wouldn't she trust you?" I sighed. "She doesn't trust anyone, and I'm going to find out. You can just see the pain in her eyes Dad, its horrible," I added.

"You really like her, don't you?" he asked with a small smile, tilting his head to the side. I looked at him, smiling a little. "Yea, a little too much I would say," holding up the papers. He laughed, I joined him. My father and I were close, but it was sort of an awkward relationship. I never understood why, but it was. Emmett had always been his favorite, and he had made it a little too clear. We were close, but somehow that always got in the way. I was always reminded that he loved Emmett just a little more than me. And it burned me, bad…

I concentrated on the papers as my father got up and left the room to finish his work. Bella would be on her way down to Phoenix, where I was now, today, actually, right now she was probably getting in a cab leaving the college. I was a step ahead of her. I laughed out loud, feeling almost guilty for glancing through her past like this-without her permission. I bit my lip, wondering if I should or not. I shook my head then, I had crossed the line a long time ago.

My eyes scanned the papers, her mother-Renee Swan and her father- Charlie Swan. She was an only child, lived in Phoenix for her life till she went to California for college. And then my eyes froze. I ran my hand through my hair in astonishment. "Attempted suicide," I whispered to myself, it sounded like a question. I read further. There was some information on it, which I could put together the rest on my own. "Fuck," I whispered, sitting back in my chair. I shook my head and rested it against my hand. I stared down at the paper as the puzzle slipped together. She had a right to hide her pain. And she had a right to be in pain, but she shouldn't have to be in pain.

Her parents had been close, and she had a happy family at first. Everything was great until she turned thirteen and everything went downhill. Her parents started to fight and then everything turned on her. She lost her friends, and ended up growing up all too quickly. While her parents were fighting and yelling she would be in her room crying. She would be in her room needing someone to hold her. And now her mother was dead, and her father was suddenly realizing what was wrong. He was realizing that someone could so easily just-die. She had been close to her parents once, but now she was like a one person show. It was as if she had no parents. I read a few more lines and bit my lip, hard. I shook my head and stood up, forcing myself to read more. I was finding it hard as I read more about her father. Everything clicked together now.

Her father was a strong, touch man. And she was the smallest weakest living thing around besides her mother. I growled to myself, already hating her father. He didn't mean to of course, the rage must have just taken over. Eventually she had had enough at sixteen and tried to end it. She had failed in that and took it into her hands to run away, afraid of her father. I shook my head, Bella, little, innocent Bella. She didn't deserve the pain she was dealt. She didn't deserve to have to go out on her own, at seventeen and hope she'd live through each night. All the small hints she game me, the slip ups she had made over the school year. All this time she had tried to hide her past because she was ashamed of it? No, she just didn't want anyone to no. She was strong, and stubborn. She didn't want others to pity her, to feel bad for her. She just wanted others to enjoy what they had and not waste time feeling bad for her. She had gone through so much, and was still giving though she had nothing left to give.

I bit my lip, running my hand through my hair. She didn't deserve this, not her. Anyone else, but not her. Not Bella, please…

I threw the papers down on the desk and slammed the door behind me. I couldn't bear it. I went into the bathroom just as another doctor was leaving. I splashed water on my face and sighed, taking in a deep breath. It didn't t work. I was still pissed. I gave up trying to calm myself down and headed back into the empty office. I sat back down at glanced back over the papers. She had apparently slit her right hand wrist. She was found only twenty minutes later unconscious in her closet, curled up in the corner when her father had come in and found her. I had a pretty good idea why he was in there, not to comfort her, but to let his anger out. After a few months of therapy to get out everything she went back to high school and finished her senior year. After that her parents kept fighting, but her Dad woke up and didn't hit her anymore. I was thankful of that, though he should have been able to see what he was doing long before what she did. What if it had worked? What if she had died that night? What if she hadn't pulled through and had died? What if I had never met her that day? I sighed, feeling myself calm down a little. I had to remind myself that it was all in the past and wasn't happening now. Her Dad was probably very sorry and regrets it, though I'm sure Bella is finding it hard to forgive her.

About an hour later my father came back into the room. He leaned against the door frame, half a smile on his face. "It's almost midnight, can we go?" he seemed amused. My eyes fell up to his and I nodded. I folded all the papers together and put them in their folder. I left them on his desk so he could put them all away. I didn't say anything as I walked past him towards the front entrance of the hospital. He stared after me, noticing that I was upset. "Is it, bad?" he has curious eyes. I shook my head, "Beyond," I whispered as we made our way to the car. I climbed in the passenger seat and leaned against the door of the car, closing my eyes. He drove quickly back to home and I went straight to the guest room. Mom was out of town, she was lawyer.

My mother and I weren't very close either, since she was closer to Alice. I was kind of on my own, but I knew someone who had it a lot worse than I. Her name is Bella Swan.

The next day my room was lit in an orange shade from the curtains. I sat up in bed slightly, covering my eyes from the sudden bright light. I climbed out of bed and ran my hand through my hair and glanced through a small slit in the curtains. It was very bright out now and I could easily see the entire neighborhood. I sighed and got dressed. I had to go find Bella now. I was worried of her reaction to me, suddenly showing up. But yet I really didn't care, I cared about her and I was going to see her for me...

**_So that one made me cry, sorry it took so long to update. I had a dream I added this chapter and so I wrote the next chapter and relized I never even added this one. lol that's just how i am, so sorry._**

**_As you can tell I like to write, write, write. :D_**

**_I'd like to give a shout out to my dear friend Joanne, or- ._**

**_Joanne- Don't worry about me, I'm fine, really. What I do isn't affecting you so just forget, okay?_**

**_Also Mariena._**

**_Mariena- I'm so lonely with out you. I wish your parents would give you back your phone, it make me sad. I have no one to talk to. =:[_**

**_Please reiview!!_**

**_Thanks you loves you all. :DDp_**


	7. He Breaks Me

I slid the dark pencil across my eye lid lightly, letting the color make my eyes look brighter. I sighed as I put my makeup away and glanced in the mirror. I had my lucky necklace on. It was simple, sure, but it was special to me. I had it since I was nine. It was a small angel holding my birth stone, which was aquamarine. I smiled at it; it stood out from my little black dress. It was a simply dress, about mid-thigh length. It tightened around the waist, making my shape stand out more. I smiled lightly, fixing my hair. It was pulled half way up and the rest was curled. I looked good for once. I stared in the mirror, leaning forward. I stared straight in the eyes in front of me, trying to understand why they weren't blood shot and watery. I bit my lip, I knew perfectly well why. I put on some light lip gloss and slipped on my flats, which were black. My father stood by the window, staring outside. It was raining for once. I kept silent, knowing nothing I said could help. He turned and smiled at me.

"You look beautiful Bella," I nodded, holding my hands together behind myself with my small black purse. "We go," I asked in a soft voice. He nodded, and sighed. "Yea, I'm sorry," he said for no reason. He walked past me and opened the door, holding it for me. I walked past him and noticed how blood shot his eyes were. I ignored it. I walked to the car and got in, slamming it a little too hard. Luckily for me he didn't notice as he climbed in. The drive was silent. We drove past the buildings in a blur, my mind stuck in California.

Why hadn't he said goodbye? Oh, because I'm a stupid insane girl that he's forced to go to school with. It's bad enough his sister is my room mate, so if he ever wants to see her he has to see me. I really did ruin his junior year of Collage didn't I? I sighed as we pulled up to the sidewalk. I climbed out into the light drizzle without an umbrella. I didn't want one. My father held his tightly as we walked towards the people crowded around the whole in the ground. I looked down, not daring to possibly unleash the tears now.

My father shook slightly, more tears coming. I finally glanced up at everyone as they spoke to each other. I recognized little family and many friends. I wasn't surprised there was much family. They had all been pushed away. I tried to match the faces with the names, which wasn't working. I kept my eyes narrowed and emotion free, not a sign of happiness or sorrow, of confusion or despair. I felt like I was being watched as I slid around through the people and accepted the "I'm so sorry," and the "It's such a tragic lose." I would just simply nod and keep walking, not wanting to have any conversations. I glanced around warily; feeling like I was being watched and followed wasn't the best feeling. Though I wasn't really looking forward to going back to California either.

Finally, we all stood around the hole in the ground as they lowered her bed into it. The preacher spoke loudly, but it was just a blur to me. I stood at the end of the hole, staring down at it. It twisted around, laughing at me. I thought I would have cried, but my face didn't even twitch. My father stood next to his mother and father by the preacher, nodding as he wiped more tears. The rain continued as he spoke. Others were crying also, but not me. I felt that warm gaze on my back again, but ignored it. I didn't really care anymore. If I couldn't cry for my mother, I didn't deserve to live. Suddenly a light grasp of two familiar arms wrapped around my waist, and some ones chin rested on my shoulder. The cold breath swept me into realization and I turned a little to catch those- which had to be contacts-amazing green eyes staring at me.

"Breath," he whispered to me. I looked back at the other people. No one had noticed, but Doctor Cullen had slipped into the group of people. He shot me a slight smile and a wink as he let his eyes drift down to the hole as the preacher continued the prayers. "What are, how," I couldn't think straight, stunned that Edward and his father were here. He chuckled lightly. "Just visiting my father, and wanted to see you," he whispered lower at the ending. I smiled lightly, my pale cheeks lighting up. His grip tightened and I realized I had wrapped my arms onto his, holding on for support at the lightness in my knees. We were silent as the preacher finished and everyone slowly fled.

I turned around and faced him, our faces inches from one another. Everyone was gone, and silence pierced my ears. His eyes were serious and sincere. They fell from my left eye to my right, searching for some emotion. His hand was on my arm and the other was holding my hand lightly. I stared at him with one thought. He had come to see me on his own, so he couldn't hate me too much. My breath let out and I looked down. But he was supposed to hate me. He shouldn't be with me, because he was so much better than me. "You look beautiful," he whispered to me. I shook my head. "Why did you come," I asked, ignoring his comment.

"I felt bad about not seeing you when you left, I wanted to check on you and make sure you were doing okay and all," he answered as if it was obvious. I looked up at him, raising my voice a little. Luckily no one else was near. "And why wouldn't I be okay!?" I asked. He just stared at me. I shook my head, feeling my eyes burning and starting to water.

In an instant I had collapsed into him, bawling my eyes out into his shirt. I sucked in his scent for comfort. As I slid to my knees he held me, following to the ground. I didn't dare look at his face, but closed my eyes and enjoyed the tight hug was getting. I liked it, far too much than I should.

The light, now cold, rain continued as I continued to cry. It hurt to cry now, because I knew I wasn't crying for my mother, but for myself. I felt bad, that I wanted to like him but couldn't. That I wanted to cry for her but couldn't. That I wanted to feel close to my dad again, but couldn't. I couldn't do anything that I wanted. It was selfish to cry for myself, to cry over something that was my own fault. I didn't care right now; I just wanted to get it out. Edward didn't say anything, but ran his hand down my hair and wrapped one arm around my waist. Eventually I stopped crying but didn't stand up. I sat there, grasping to him as if he was the air I was breathing.

"Bella, I should get you home," Edward finally whispered. My eyes slowly opened and the gray light seemed bright. As my eyes adjusted I realized it was starting to get dark. I nodded and he helped my up. Just as I stood up and balanced I leaned into him. At first he just looked at me, but I just stared ahead at his car, across the grass. He wrapped his arm around my back and smiled, tightening his grip as we walked towards his car. I leaned my head into him as me walked, smiling to myself slightly. I had forgotten how nice it was for him to hold me like this.

I climbed into his Volvo with nothing but silence. He shut his door lightly, seeming to be in a good mood, but the worry was visible all across his face. He turned on the car as I stared out the window. I stared at my reflection in the window as another few tears skidded down my cheeks. I looked beyond pitiful. He turned on the radio but kept it down low. I recognized the song as "Already Over" by Red. I loved this song, but I was in too much of a daze to enjoy it.

I felt his hand slid over mine and lightly squeeze. I quickly turned and looked at my hand, somewhat stunned to see his holding it. I looked up at him and he smiled lightly turning back to the road. I stared down at our hands and realized it was wrong. IT was all wrong, but I couldn't bring myself to pull away. I smiled lightly, trying to lighten the mood. I turned and stared back out the window, but never let go of his hand. The drive was longer than I had thought, but I didn't care. Edward made me feel better.

The car slid into the driveway of Charlie's house. I stared at the car in front of us with wide eyes. There was no way he could, that he- I looked at Edward. He stared at the car in front of us with worried and curious eyes. It wasn't Charlie's car, and he knew that. I gulped, my plan kicking into action the second I made it. "Edward," I said in a quick voice, the anxiousness to leave was all but too obvious. He looked at me, his eyes falling together with mine as if the fit together like a puzzle. "Thank you, for everything I mean," I said. Without thinking I leaned forward quickly and kissed him on the cheek, swiftly opening the door and slamming it behind me. I ran to the front door and opened the door once Edward had pulled away and was far down the block.

I stared at the doorknob hesitantly, not sure if I should open it or not. The adrenaline kicked in and I bit my lip, pushing the door open. He was perched on the couch with a worried look on his face. His eyes were already plastered on my face. The house was dark except the flashes of lightning from the storm. Even outside it was dark now. I stood in the doorway, staring at him with my mouth parted. His eyes burned with the lies he thought I couldn't see. "Bella, my love," he whispered and stood up, walking over to me. He stopped inches from my face, his hand taking my cheek. A few more tears-or rain- slid down my cheeks. I wasn't sure right now. The terror lifted my stomach and everything drained from my body. I felt light headed. "I've missed you so," he whispered in his dark voice. If anyone could pull off the evil demon laugh, he could, and his voice was just as bad.

My lips quivered as I struggled to speak. I couldn't speak. His eyes burned into mine, and I felt that ripping feeling of my heart again. Damn him and that special power he had over me. I struggled to breathe correctly as he continued. "I'm so glad, you've come back again, love," he said with a slight smirk. "And I'm terribly sorry, for your mother," he said wiping away fresh tears. I felt my throat burning and I flinched back a little, which he didn't allow. He caught my hand and pulled me closer, an evil smirk on his face. "R-riley," I whispered in a cracked voice as more tears fell to the ground. He grinned fully now, "Yes, I'm back," he whispered as he shut the door, pulling me into the living room slowly. He was back, but I knew then, that it wasn't a good thing.

_**Edward's POV**_

I bit at my lip as I pulled away from Bella's father's home. I was suddenly extremely upset. She had rushed to the house once she saw that car. That black, dangerous looking car. She had that small leak of fear in her eyes as she left, but she had too many years of hiding her emotions for me to be completely sure. She hadn't gone inside until I was gone, which was another bad sign. I pulled into my father's home slowly and sat in the car.

I couldn't help but smile at the memory that seemed to happen just moments ago. She had hugged me. I was glad, that I had showed up. Who knows what would have happened to her when she had that break down. She didn't seem upset that I was there, thank god. I was worried she would be disappointed. She seemed more, stunned, in a daze. It was also a good thing that Carlisle was there. I might have followed her father around with a knife. After everything she had been through he- I stopped and took a deep breathe. I was becoming insane. I glanced up at the house and sighed, climbing out into suddenly heavy rain. The lightning flared as I walked to the door. I wasn't sure I liked how this was turning out.

The mysterious car, the weather, and how she was suddenly eager to get rid of me. I wasn't sure if it was a good thing that she ran off to, or something dangerous. From what I had read of her past, it was an 80% chance it was something bad, something that would hurt her. Of course she'd get rid of my faster then, always hiding her past from the others. Damn it…Bella Swan would drive a man crazy.

I stared at the roof of my mother and father's guest room. I was in a pair of pajama pants, no shirt, just staring at the roof. The window reflected the rain onto the floor and roof, setting the mood for a sorrow movie. Just great… I glanced at the clock; it read 1: 54 am. I bit my tongue, wondering if she was okay. I hoped, and prayed, she was okay. I didn't want to imagine what she could be going through right now. I sighed, my eyes falling shut. I couldn't sleep at all, but I certainly couldn't call her right now. I cleared my mind and reminded myself that she was strong, she wouldn't break. She'd be okay until I got her back to California. And with that I slipped into sleep, unwillingly…

The next morning, or, later day, I should say, I was eager to get to her house, to see her again. I got dressed quickly and grabbed my phone as I slipped on my shoes and walked into the kitchen. The phone kept ringing, until finally she picked up. "H-hello," she hadn't looked at the caller ID. I bit my lip, she sounded troubled. "Bella," I said to myself, but she heard. "Oh, hi," she said, sucking in a breath. I got to the point. "Can you come with me somewhere today, like hang out," I said quickly, almost regretting it. "Um," she said blankly, I heard a low chuckle in the back ground, a man's voice. She choked a little. "Yea, I can, but I have to be back before two thirty, for my flight I mean," she said in a struggled voice, like she just wanted to hang up. "Okay, I'm coming now," I said, more forceful than I meant. "Okay," and then she hung up.

I ran out to the car, it was still drizzling a little from yesterday's storm. I sped out of the driveway much too quickly and was still speeding all the way to her home. I pulled into the driveway and was climbing out of the car when she ran out to the passenger seat. She had been waiting for me so I wouldn't have to go to the door. Ha, she probably thought I wasn't that observant. Sucks for her, I notice everything now. I got back in the car and glanced at her. She smiled lightly, pulling the sleeves of her sweatshirt down around her hands. I smiled at her, glaring at the black car in front of me as I pulled away, I swear I saw the curtains move as we drove away.

"So, how are you feeling?" I asked as I stirred my soda with the straw. She shrugged, sipping hers. "I'm doing much better, just a little dazed," I nodded, knowing she was just trying to cover up for the phone conversation earlier. "I'm glad," I whispered to myself. She didn't say anything, though I think she heard it. I glanced at her face to see that she was in deep thought, it made me cringe. I hated not knowing what was bothering her. "Bella," I said without thinking. Her eyes raised and met mine; I ran my hand through my hair and leaned against the table. She had her hands cupped around her glass.

I took in a silent breathe, I had already set myself into it, I might as well get it over with. "You know that, you can trust me, right? I'm, I'm here for you," I said in a low, seriously concerned voice. She nodded. "There's nothing wrong it's just an old friend," She blurted out and then her eyes grew wide. I nodded, acting normal. "It's nice of them, to come see you, I mean, now and all," I said, trying to get more information. She stared at me stunned; obviously I was doing a good job at keeping my cool. "He's not really the person I'd want around now, but it's nice to see him," she said in a soft voice. The way she spoke made her words seem like lies, which was probably true.

"So," I said, not able to think past the anger that was boiling up. She looked at me. "You really want to know," she stated the fact. "He's my ex-boyfriend," She said as if it was a casual thing. I stared at her, quickly gaining control and nodding silently. "He gets protective, and he's stupid. I get annoyed with him easily. He has this stupid control thing over me, and I get all light headed. He's," she struggled to find the words. "He's difficult," she sighed. I was surprised she was suddenly telling me all of this. She said it with no emotion, though with her she was probably just hiding it because she thought she had to.

"He heard I was in town and wanted to see me," she said. The fear and anger just kept boiling. "And he wants me to stay here with him," she blurted this out accidently, I could tell when she bit her lip instantly and looked down. I stared at her in a daze, the words stuck in front of me. She, she wasn't actually considering it, was she? "And you want to," I stated. She bit her lip, debating whether or not to tell the truth or shoot out another lie. "Yes," she started; just the one word shoved the knife into my chest. I choked on air and struggled to breath, she continued to stare at the table, sipping her drink.

"But, I have school, so he's thinking about coming to California with me, and possible enrolling in the college since he could transfer, like I did." Twist the knife and pour salt water on the wound why don't you!? I nodded as my response, I couldn't speak. I just hoped that the emotion on my face didn't give me away. She was really good at this hiding the way she felt thing, its harder than it looks!

"What's his name?" I tried to sound positive. "Riley, he said he's changed, but I really don't know," I sighed to myself and she finally looked up at me. "You wouldn't mind, if, he came with me, right?" That did it. Stab me seven times and throw me in the ocean…

I stared at her stunned, why was she asking me? Why would my opinion matter to her? It's her ex boyfriend, why would she ask me if it was okay for her to get back with him? "Sure, I guess, it's your choice," she searched my face, not able to find the truth. I was lying straight to her, and I knew that, but I had obviously gotten very good at hiding it in the last thirty minutes. She bit her lip slightly, not noticing that she was doing it I assumed. I sipped my soda while still looking at her. She was debating what to do; it was kind of a big decision. "Okay," she suddenly choked out. Her eyes gleamed in tears, and she looked down. She was losing track of what she was thinking about. She was having trouble hiding those crazy emotions of hers, those crazy emotions I loved and wanted to see. I wanted to see her smile, really smile.

I lightly touched her hand. "It's fine, really Bella, I don't mind," I said in a serious voice. She looked at my hand and nodded. Did she want me to tell her I didn't want him to go? Did she want me to tell her that-crap…

I bit my lip. Maybe she was counting on me to tell her I liked her, which was true. I pulled my hand back and mentally cussed myself out. I couldn't back track now, I had already said the wrong thing. If only I could see what she was thinking, understand why she was, was suddenly fighting to hide her emotions from me. She usually could do it with ease, and yet now she was barely able to. "I better go then, I still have to pack, and he'll need to pack also," she blurted out and jumped from the table, running for the door of the café. I threw a ten on the table and chased after her. I grabbed her arm. "What's wrong Bella, please just tell me!" I begged. She shook her head and wiped a few tears away. "I'm fine really, I just, have to go," and with that she ran down the street back towards her father's home.

I stood there, staring after her, and realized I had just back tracked by a lot, I wanted her to like me, but I may have just ruined that chance again. I got in the car with the look of death in my eyes as I headed back to Carlisle's house to get my things, I had to get to the college before she did to tell the others. This wasn't going to be a very pleasant year anymore…

**_Oh wow. I cry over this chapter._**

**_Riley is the new charector. :)_**

**_Prepare yourselves. Grab the popcorn, soda, and maybe a tredmill._**

**_I'm starting the DRAMA._**

**_Yes. I use all capitals because this will be BIG DRAMA._**

**_Don't you just love it when I taunt you like that? Hehehe. :)_**

**_I was listening t "Where is the love" by the Black Eyed Peas when I wrote this chapter because I just love that song. XDD_**

**_I lurve you Mariena, I wish you have your phone. :(_**

**_Okay so, anyways. Riley is not an abusive boyfriend, but he easily breaks Bella. She has this attatchment to him because he's the only one who knows about her past, and she's worried that he'll tell everyone, so she's kind of edgy around him. He knows this, so he has like all mighty control over her. _**

**_That's just a hint to the BIG DRAMA._**

**_:DD  
Loves you all!_**

**_Review!!_**


	8. The Note That Crushed My Heart

**_Thinking of You- Katy Perry_**

**_I'm Still Breathing- Katy Perry_**

**_Lost- Katy Perry_**

**_Going Crazy- Natalie (Main Song of Chapter)_**

**_Listen To Your Heart- ??? (Other Main Song Of Chapter)_**

**_XxXxX_**

**_This is a very long chapter, and I cried at the end. Fair warning!_**

Riley and I walked onto the campus together, and everyone shot curious and ponderous stares at us. I gulped, hoping this wasn't a mistake. He smiled at me reassuringly, but it really didn't help. Alice met us first and smiled at me, and then Riley. "Hey Bells," she said not stunned by Riley at all. I smiled at her that helped, not having to explain everything. "This is Riley," I said. He smiled. "You must be Alice, nice to meet you," she nodded and took my bag. "Edward got back before you, let us know," she whispered to me. "You can go get him his dorm and I'll take your stuff back to our dorm," she said as she walked off. I nodded and led Riley to the front office.

His room was pretty far from mine, it was basically on the other side of the campus. I didn't mind though, it would make it easier if everything went wrong. I knew it was a bad idea bringing him with me, but he had that, little thing of control over me. I was just trying to enjoy it.

"So this is the food court," I said as we passed through it, just as Emmett ran up with a huge grin. "Hey Bella!" he boomed. Riley took a step back as Emmett pulled my into a big hug. He smiled at me, "Hey Emmett," I said with a giggle. I missed those big suffocating hugs of his. "This is Riley," Emmet stuck out his hand and smiled. They shook hands but when they pulled away Riley shook his hand behind his back, clearly in some bit of pain. "Jasper and Edward said they'd see you later tonight," Emmett told me. I raised an eye brow. "Edward wants to take you out, all of us, I mean," he ran his hand through his hair while laughing, more like booming. I nodded and laughed. "Okay," and with that we were off to Riley's dorm. I opened the door and pushed the door open, he walked in and smiled.

"So, you've already got a lot of friends," I laughed. "Not really, I have more enemies," I rolled my eyes at the thought of Lauren. He laughed. "I'm guessing this Edward, likes you?" I stared at him in astonishment. "Ha, ha, ha, that's funny," I laughed without humor. "He's just a friend, a close friend, but friend," I said. He nodded, thoughtfully. I sighed, "Well, I better go unpack," I said. He nodded again, "Find me later Baby," he said with a sly smile and pecked me on the lips. I smiled and left. Once I was out the door I wiped my lips and spit on the ground.

I was walking back to my dorm when Edward popped up in front of me and I ran straight into him. "Wow, this long and you still haven't worked on that," he chuckled. I rolled my eyes and laughed. "No I'm sorry I haven't," I joked. He smiled at me, "It' fine, I really don't mind running into you," I tilted my head to the side and smiled faintly, he just chuckled.

"I found the lost puppy," I yelled to Alice as Edward and I walked into my dorm. He was in an unusually good mood, and I realized he had something planned. He nudged me and I smiled. "Poor little, lost puppy," I joked as I grabbed the pair of jeans and the shirt on my bed that Alice had already laid out for me. I walked into the bathroom and changed quickly. I was surprised at how low cut the shirt was and how adorable it was. It didn't show too much, but was flirtatious. I liked it, for someone who I shouldn't want to like it…

I came out of the bathroom too quickly and ran into Edward as he was walking by. He laughed and caught my arm as I slid around in a circle and almost fell. "Thanks," I said with a laugh. He shook his head and walked into the living room with his soda, propping himself on the couch. I rolled my eyes and found Alice in our room. "Hey Alice can you help me with my hair?" I asked. She laughed, "But of course," she said as she pushed me back into the bathroom.

"You look amazing," she said as she fixed the hair band in my hair. She had poofed up the back of my hair and added a head band that matched my outfit. I looked amazing, I had to say. I slipped on my Vans shoes and rubbed my lips together, my lip gloss tasted amazing.

Edward yawned as he walked around the corner and stopped dead in his tracks, staring at me. I didn't notice as I grabbed my purse and laughed at one of Alice's jokes. He smiled and tilted his head to the side when I finally looked at him and smiled. "Are you coming or not?" I asked, still not realizing that he was staring at me. He nodded. He caught his hands on my hips as we walked out of the dorm but quickly let go once we were outside. I didn't say anything.

I was surprised to be in such a good mood already, but then again I was back with all the people I wanted to be with. I didn't have to deal with anymore drama over my mother, I could smile and mean it, or at least try. Edward seemed excited over something because he kept smiling and he was acting much more close to me than usual, not that I minded. We went to Emmett's dorm next where Jasper was plopped on the couch next to Rosalie. Emmett was still in the shower. I decided to go get Riley.

Edward chased after me as I walked past the football field. "Hey there," I rolled my eyes as he ran up. He stuck his hands in his pockets and glanced around innocently. "Okay, what do you have planned?" I finally asked. He looked at me with innocent eyes. "What?" he asked as if he hadn't heard me. I laughed, and attempted a glare but it seemed more playful than real. I didn't have time to find out because we reached Riley's dorm. He came out quickly and pecked me, or attempted to make out with me, right as he came out the door. Edward raised an eye brow at him when he pulled away but Riley didn't see it. "Hey Babe," he said as if out of breathe. I smiled slightly, a little shocked.

We all sat down at the booth. Edward sat next to me, and then Riley sat across from me. Emmett and Jasper sat on the inside. I played with a strand of my hair while everyone talked. Alice and Rosalie started asking Riley all kinds of questions and Emmett and Jasper were in there own conversation of football. Edward kept silent like me. I sipped my soda as Edward dropped something on my lap. It was a note. He was positioned to where he was facing me, but it didn't look like he was ignoring the others. I opened the note. "So Bella, aren't you totally bored?" I laughed and every looked at me. I bit my lip, "Sorry just thinking of something," I shook my head and Edward smiled at me. I rolled my eyes and wrote my reply.

He took the paper and quickly scribbled his reply. I had written, "Yea, I kind of am," I unfolded the paper and read, "I missed you on the flight," I smiled to myself, that was kind of off topic. I wrote, "I'm sorry to hear that, puppy," I left a smiling face and handed him the note. He read it and passed it back faster than I thought. "So you didn't miss me at all?" and there was a sad face with tears. I laughed a little and smiled. "Of course I did," and then passed the paper back. He lifted his eyes and smiled at me. I sipped my soda when he passed the paper back. "Good, I was a little worried there," This made me laugh a little louder but no one noticed. He watched me as I wrote my reply. "Well, don't be," another smiley face.

He just smiled at me now, and then our food got there so he put the pen and paper away. It was still cute and I couldn't help but smile at him. When I finished eating the paper hit my lap again, s if he had been waiting. I rolled my eyes and read it. "So, since Riley's here, I have competition," he said with a smiley face that was deep in thought. I looked at him with a slight smile and my eye brows pulled up. He just smirked at me and motioned his eyes to the pen. I shook my head and quickly wrote. "Sure, if that's what you want," he frowned at the paper.

I read it again and tried not to laugh. "I was hoping it was an easy win, I guess not," I blushed at this and quickly wrote. "I'm sorry," and left a small 'x' and 'o'. He smiled at me and threw the paper at me quickly. "Maybe I could get one in real life?" he asked with a smiley face that had puppy dog eyes. I shook my head when I noticed him staring at me wit a small smile on his face. He sighed and started poking at his food as if he was disappointed. It made me laugh.

When we were about to leave Riley glared at me before wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me away from Edward. I shot him questioning eyes but he ignored me as we walked back to his dorm. I felt Edward's hand brush past me when Riley pounded fists with Emmett as everyone went their separate ways. I shot him a confused look but he just winked and smiled at me. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Riley. He glared down at me as he opened his dorm door.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked as I sat on his couch. He slammed his jacket into the closet. "You and that Edward fellow, that's what's wrong Bella!" he yelled. I shook my head and glared at him. "What are you talking about!?" I asked. He stood there staring at me like I just said I was pregnant or something. "You never stop flirting with him do you? Oh my god, all night, you just kept shooting him smiles and giggling, it's disgusting!" he yelled. I gulped and sat back, my face falling. It wasn't that obvious was it? It couldn't be…

"Just get out Bella, I don't want to talk to you right now," He opened the door and glared at me. I shook my head. "Riley just wait-," he cut me off. "No Bella, just get the hell out!" he yelled. I stood up and walked out, not looking back. "Great," I breathed as I walked towards the football field.

I sat down on the first step of the stands and sighed, running my hand through my hair. I bit at my lip and rethought the night. I had been overly flirting, and it was a bit obvious. I hadn't really talked to Riley the entire night, and I kept smiling and laughing with Edward. I stared at the ground in disappointment. I was doing a horrible job at keeping Riley happy, and he hadn't even been here for twenty four hours.

I stuck my hand in my pocket and was a little stunned to pull out a piece of paper. It was the notes from dinner, but there was another note. "Breathe Bella, I'm here," it said with a smiley face that had a heart next to it. I smiled and blushed a little. I stood up and stared at the note as I walked down to the football field. I walked over to the middle of the field and looked down. It was the spot from the one and only date I had gone on with Edward. From when we had had a picnic, and I had accused him of playing me. I frowned and laid down on the cold, damp grass. I kept my eyes closed and tried to imagine Riley being like Edward. I had a lot of trouble, okay, not a lot, it was just impossible. I sighed and played with the note in my hands. "Breathe," I whispered to myself. I knew then it was a mistake to bring Riley back with me, because I was still falling for Edward, and there was no stopping it.

I opened my eyes now and looked at the note. My eyes fell behind it and met the stars. I remembered staring at them when I had talked to Edward, on a date, not trying to get him to leave me alone.

**-FlashBack-**

_His hand took mine and I smiled to myself. "Bella," he said in a serious voice. I turned my head and looked at him, though he continued to stare up at the stars above us._

_"What," I asked in a soft whispered. He looked worried, and sorrowful. "Do you, really want me to leave you alone, after tonight?" He asked in a low, soft voice. I had totally forgotten about that. I thought about it for a few moments, not really sure if I should lie or tell him the truth. I thought about how he acted around everyone else, and how he was acting now. I liked him now, more than I should, because I knew that once we were around others again, he would act like the stuck up jock that I hated. "No, I don't want you to," I whispered to him, telling the truth. I knew it was a mistake, but I did want him around. "I'm really glad," he said with a smile and we fell into silence, staring at the stars._

I sighed at the memory. It had been so nice. I stared at the stars and felt a small tear run down my cheek. It was well past midnight, and here I was in the middle of the football field crying because of something I had once again done to myself. I sat up after a while and wiped my cheeks I stuck the note in my jeans pocket and started walking back towards the dorms. Without thinking I went to Edward's dorm and knocked on the door. He opened it quickly, in his pajamas. He didn't look tired, more like he had been sitting around being bored. I stared at him with the most pitiful look on my face. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out, at first. "Bella," I shook my head and walked past him and sat on his couch. I curled up in a ball and closed my eyes. He just shut the door and sat down on the other side of the couch. The TV was on, so I assumed he had bee watching it before I got there. He continued to watch the TV, though I swear I felt his gaze on me. I eventually fell asleep, this time with a small smile on my face.

When I woke up my nose was filled with the scent of Edward. My eyes didn't open, but I felt the warmth of his skin. It took me a second to realize, and then my eyes opened slowly. He was still asleep, but somehow I was laying across him on the couch. My shoes were off now, and there was a blanket tangled around my legs. The TV was still on and he was holding the remote in one hand and the other arm was tightly wrapped around me. I forgot to mention his pajamas were a pair of pants, that's it. I blinked, not fully seeing the picture in front of me. My arms were tightly wrapped around his waist. I stared up at him, his face peaceful. I smiled to myself, and then my phone started to go off. I bit my lip and pulled it out of my back pocket.

I managed to unwrap myself from Edward so sit up and answer it. "Hello," I said. Alice squealed. "Where are you, the football game starts in an hour!" I shook my head tiredly. Edward was silent behind me, but his arm was still wrapped around my waist tightly. "What game? There's a game today?" I said in confusion. She sighed, "Yes, of course there is! I told you that last night, though I wasn't sure if you heard me," she trailed off. "Wouldn't Edward be awake though?" I asked, and then regretted it. "What do you mean, he's not awake? Wait, you're with him!?" I hit myself in the forehead. "I gotta go, be there soon!" I laughed and hung up. I attempted to stand up, but Edward's grasp was too tight, pulling me back down onto the couch. I laughed a little and pulled at his arm. "Edward, you could really miss a few days at the gym," I joked to myself. His other arm wrapped around me and he spun around to where he was facing me. I stared at his face, which was inches from mine. Can you say awkward?

I laughed to myself, this was actually funny. I grabbed the back of the couch and tried to pull myself upward, which just made me slid out from his arms. Just when I had my hips almost out, he grabbed me more tightly and pulled me back down. I frowned, I was right back where I was. "Edward, wake up!" I pushed at his arms, but they were like stone. I sighed and folded my arms across my chest, pouting. This was just sad now. "Fine it's your football game you'll miss," his arms tightened around my waist. I sighed again and reached across him towards the table. There was a magazine. I was inches from it when he decided to switch positions and I flipped over him and almost off the couch. I glared at him. Now his back was against the back of the couch and both arms were wrapped around my waist. I sighed and grabbed the magazine. This should be interesting…

About twenty minutes later Edward's dorm room door swung open and Jasper walked in with his football gear on. I smiled at him and waved. He stood in the door way staring at me with a confused look on his face. "I couldn't get him to wake up, and I couldn't get this," I poked his arm, "Unwrapped," I said with a sigh. He laughed and walked over to me. He pulled at Edward's arms, but they wouldn't move. "Told you so," I said with a glorious smirk. He sighed, "I'll be back," he said and ran out the door. I heard him yelling for Emmett. My face fell, "Crap," is Emmett saw this, he wouldn't be able to stop laughing or bugging me about it, especially around Riley. I threw the magazine behind me and started pulled and pushing at Edward's arms.

"Edward Cullen, if you don't let go of me right this minute-," I was cut off by the sudden smile that reached across his face. My jaw dropped, had he, he was-that little…

"Do I get my kiss?" he asked with a smile. I sighed. "Is that was this is about? You've sat here for over twenty minutes because I wouldn't kiss you last night?" he continued to smile, his eyes still closed. I sighed, "You are evil," he tightened his grip. I crossed my arms. "You just enjoy watching me struggle, don't you?" I tried to side track him. He laughed a little, "That was actually very funny, and you thought you were going to fall off the couch," I glared at him. "Fine, but later! Now let me go!" I commanded him. He laughed as he unwrapped his arms from me. He jumped up and leaned over me, smirking. "And I can get dressed much faster than you," I glared at him and he spun around laughing. I sighed and jumped up just as Emmett walked in the room with Jasper.

I glared at Edward as he appeared in his football stuff, smirking like he had accomplished something great. "Now, since you'll take forever with Alice," he threw one of his shirts at me, one of his football shirts. I stared at it, "Seriously," I said and looked at him. He frowned, "Right, Riley," I threw it back at him with a smile. I slipped past Emmett and Jasper and ran down the sidewalk to my dorm. My outfit was on my bed and I slipped into it quickly. It was a short jean skirt and an adorable polo. Alice must have planned it, because it was the same color I remembered Edward telling me I looked good in. That was a long time ago, and I hadn't told her, so Edward must have gotten to her.

I brushed my hair out and left it down since it was looking very…sexy? It framed my face well today, I liked it too much, thinking of Edward. I washed my face and redid my smudged makeup. This all but took a matter of ten minutes. I was smiling all the way back to Edward's dorm. Riley was there now, he smiled at me. I could tell he was clearly over our little fight. I was glad, I had to go back to liking him. I walked up and pecked him on the lips, though he attempted to hold it longer. Emmett seemed disgusted by this, though he was doing a wonderful job of pretending to get along with Riley. Jasper kept to himself, and Edward hadn't really talked to him yet.

Alice and Rosalie ran up behind me and smiled. "I see you got along fine with out me," Alice commented. "And all in the matter of ten minutes," I shot Edward a playful smile and he rolled his eyes. "Oh, I forgot something in my dorm," I said as I ran off back to my dorm. Rosalie followed while Alice decided she didn't want to unlatch herself from Jasper's arm. I laughed as I opened the door and grabbed my jeans off the floor. "So you stayed at Edward's last night?" Rosalie got straight to the point. I sighed, "Yes, but I didn't really mean to. I just went to his dorm because Riley and I got in a fight and I fell asleep on his couch, no big deal," she smiled. "I know, I just think, I think Edward is a better choice then Riley, he seemed so, edgy," she shook her head. I smiled at her as I finally found what I was looking for.

I stuck the note in my back pocket and we were running back to the football field. Riley had gone to the food court to get us some food, so I took advantage of my chance and ran down the bleachers past everyone and into the changing room. I was lucky that all of the guys had already changed and were just putting there things in their lockers. I ran through them all and straight up to Edward. He was stuffing his clothes in his locker. I ran up and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and stared at me in disbelief. "You forgot something," I said with a sweet smile. I held out the piece of paper we had written on, with me response. He took it and smiled, but couldn't speak. I smiled again and turned and ran back up to the stands just before Riley got back. Rosalie and Alice stared at him with wide eyes. I laughed. "He forgot something in my dorm," I said. Rosalie raised her eye brows. "In the pocket of your pants?" She joked as Riley sat down. I glared at her with a touch of playful as Riley leaned over and handed Alice her drink.

"So, are you going to come over tonight?" Riley asked half way through the game. I smiled at him, "I have some home work I need to do, but sure," I hoped he'd understand. He smiled and rested his hand on my thigh, which I tried to ignore. This was going to be much harder than I thought.

Throughout the game Riley seemed to lighten up, and I found it easier to talk to him. I realized it was because I was just looking at things the wrong way. Riley wasn't always the bad guy, maybe he had changed. Maybe he did feel sorry for what he did back then, but I was still having trouble forgiving him.

Eventually the game ended and everyone in the stands ran down into the field to greet the players. We ran straight for Emmett and Jasper, beating everyone there. Edward was dragged off by a mob of fan girls. I hugged Emmett and Jasper and congratulated them . Riley wrapped his arm around me suddenly and started whispering something pointless in my ear. He tried to kiss my cheek but I just laughed and pushed him away. HE smiled at me and I saw Edward walking up. He again started whispering in my ear and kissing my neck. I ignored him, and Edward did too. He obviously didn't care, he smiled at me and winked and I laughed. Riley pulled back finally and smiled like he had accomplished something.

Alice and Jasper left quickly, and Rosalie left with Emmett. It was beyond awkward now, until Riley's phone went off. He smiled at me and pecked me on the lips before walking a few yards away to talk to whoever it was. Edward stared at me, smiling. "Okay what now?" I asked with a smirk. He looked at Riley and then at me. "You two are getting serious," I rolled my eyes. "Please, it's hard you know," I cut off and bit my lip, looking at Riley also. Edward turned his gaze to me, a serious look in his eyes. "Then why do it, why pretend to like him?" he sounded almost angry. I shook my head, "It's complicated, okay," I looked down now. He shook his head. "Why don't you trust me, you think I'm going to go telling everyone?" he took a step forward and was suddenly inches from my face. I shook my head again. "Edward it's no one's business," I said staring him down. He narrowed his eyes. "Fine then," He stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out the note, he threw it on the ground and shook his head.

I looked at him with my mouth parted. "Edward, come one don't be like that," I started he shook his head. "Forget it Bella," and with that he walked off. I stared after him, biting my lip. A few moments later Riley walked back over. "Bella my love, I just remembered, I can't hang out tonight," I nodded slowly. He took my chin in his hands and held up my face, inches from his. His forehead against mine, he kissed me. I just let him, though I didn't want to. "Night love," he said sweetly. I nodded as he walked off in the opposite direction of Edward. I stared down at the note in the mud. I bit my lip and glanced off in the direction Edward had gone. He was already gone. I picked up the note and opened it unwillingly. I had wrote what I remembered from our one date, the one from the football field. His response sent a few tears down my cheeks.

"And that night, I'll never forget. The beautiful eyes that told me they wanted to see me again," I ran my hand through my hair and didn't bother fighting back the tears this time. I dropped the note as a light drizzle of rain started to fall. I turned and started walking back towards my dorm. I couldn't go to Edward's dorm this time. I couldn't run to him and ask him to make it better.

I went back to my dorm and walked in to see that Alice was staying at Jasper's dorm tonight. I was finished crying now. I had no more tears left to give. I changed into my pajamas and crawled into my bed. I stared at the pictures across the room from me, the picture of Edward smiling his crooked smile with the sunset behind him. One last tear fell down my cheek as I stared at it. Eventually, I did fall asleep…

**_I Cried. :(_**

**_I enjoy writting this story, since I don't usually take a break to get a kleenex. :)_**

**_I hopes you likes it toos._**

**_Review Pleassee?_**

**_I give you all kleenex boxes if you do, how about that? I think that's a fair trade. :)_**

**_You review, you get Kleenex boxes, as many as you want!_**

**_XDDD  
YAY!!  
Now that that is settled, I go write more, but I not updating till I ship out some kleenes boxes!_**

**_:DDD  
_**

**_Lots of Loves from Sara!_**


	9. Fighting To Get Back What We Had

**_Okay so I just updated like three times today so, I'm taking a very short break. _**

**_So tomorrow school starts again. bleh... I hate mondays..._**

**_I probably won't get a chance to update for a while, so try and be patient._**

**_I get lots of homework and little time to do it. :(_**

**_I so sorry. Enjoy this DRAMA packed chapter. Took like three hours to write because my writters block is coming back._**

**_NUU! i know. I have writters block._**

**_I'm very taunted to write this other story I've had in mind all day, but I just wrote it down and I'm hoping to start it sometime this week if not after I finish this story....which I hope won't be soon. I want this story to be really long, but sometimes you just can' think of anything to write._**

**_:)_**

**_Pwease review and I give you cookies and milk? yes, that sounds fair._**

**_:DD  
Lurves you all!!_**

The next few weeks Edward and I didn't speak. It must have been at least four weeks later that he actually looked at me. Riley and I grew closer, like we had been so many years ago. I didn't have to act like I was going out with him, I was going with him because I wanted to. Alice and Rosalie still didn't like him, and neither did Jasper and Emmett. They said he was suspicious or something like that. I never paid attention to them. He didn't have any classes with me, but he said he had some with Edward and that he kept getting glares from him. I told him to ignore him, and that Edward was stupid. It was, glaring at Riley because of me.

I sat now in the food court, sipping a soda and eating a hot dog. Jacob walked by and didn't notice me, I couldn't even remember the last time I had spoken to him or Mike. I sighed, playing on my phone. I felt someone's gaze on me, but I didn't bother glancing around. I was trying to find a new ringtone, since I was bored with the ones I had now. I stood up and started walking towards the trash can to throw away my dinner. And then I got a text message. I stopped sipping my soda and stared at my phone as the ringtone went off.

"Cause when I'm with him, I'm thinking of you! Thinking of you, thinking of you! I do I do. If you were the one who was spending the night, oh I wish that I was looking into your eyes, eyes," I bit my lip and clicked the read button.

"Hey," I sipped my soda again and went to sit back down at the table I was at. "Hi," I wrote and waited for a response. Since when did he text me? I smiled to myself, suddenly excited. My phone went off again with Katy Perry's "Thinking of You" and I quickly flipped it open. "How are you?" I frowned. I was hoping for something like "I miss you Bella," like he would have normally wrote. I sighed and decided that he was probably just trying to fix the friendship I broke. "I'm fine. You?" I stood up and threw away my empty cup and started walking back to my dorm when my phone went off again.

"I'm good, but you should go to the football field," I raised an eye brow and spun around, walking towards the football field. "Why?"I asked as I came to the bleachers. I walked down them and looked around, trying to find him somewhere in the seats. I made my way down to the field and walked towards the middle where I was a basket and a blanket set out. I walked over to it and glanced around. There was a candle lit, my favorite.

I kneeled down and realized it was set up just as the one date I had with Edward, so many, many months ago. Was it months? Or was it last year? I lightly touched the blanket with my fingers, letting the memories fill my mind, I smiled. I touched the basket, and then opened it. There was a pen inside, but that was it. And then I saw on the blanket next to me was a mud covered piece of paper. The notes we had written so many weeks ago at dinner, right there in my hand. I unfolded the paper slowly and read the most recent pen mark.

"I watched as the days went by, and she seemed to smile more once I was gone. At first it got to me, I was jealous he made her so happy. I had tried so hard to make her smile, really smile. I knew if she knew, that I knew, she's be angry. I longed to tell her I knew, to tell her it was okay. I wanted to be like him, and be able to tell her that, but I couldn't. I crossed the line, and I knew it from the start. She didn't talk to me, or even look at me. It hurt pretty bad when I went back to the stars and found note on ground. I wondered if she had even looked at it. That was weeks later, and now its even further off. I wish she could know, just how much I still and always will care," My hand was cupped over my mouth as a tear slid down my cheek.

I held the note tightly as I noticed the three roses also. They reminded me of when I had first come back from seeing my mother. He had tried to make me feel better, and I had been so blind not to notice. I sucked in a breath as I read over the note again, and again, and again. "He knows?" I said as if a question. My phone went off again.

"No need to reply," it said. I stared at the text message for a moment. "I'm sorry Edward," was all I could say. I set my phone down and reread the note again. He knew what? What did he know that Riley knew also? My throat went dry, and my eyes grew more watery. I bit my lip and squeezed my eyes shut. "H-how," I whispered to myself. I bit my lip, how could he possibly know about my past, how did he find out? I ran my hand through my hair and reread the note for the hundredth time. I wouldn't be able to face him again, I couldn't imagine being in his sight now that he knew. The question was how long had he known?

I stood up and stuffed the note in my pocket. I grabbed my cell phone and ran back towards the dorms. I ran as fast as I could and jammed the key into the door. I slammed it shut behind me, thankful Alice was at Jasper's. My phone went off again and I flicked it open with tears streaming down my face. It was from Riley this time, thank god. "Hello my love, I can't hang out tomorrow, I'm dearly sorry, love Riley," I rolled my eyes. Of course he had to cancel on me now. I threw my phone at the wall and just let it all out now. I let the tears flow, I started sobbing.

The next day I was silent. I tried to convince myself that it would be no different than before, only I knew that he knew. I couldn't help but wish that he didn't know. I didn't want him to, to even think about worrying about me. I sat in my math class doodling on my paper when Edward walked in. I gulped and took in a deep breath. I was expecting him to sit down and try to get me to talk, but he didn't eve look at me. He didn't speak to me all day. He didn't look at me all day. He didn't speak to me for the rest of the week. He didn't look at me for the rest of the week. And soon a month passed and it seemed like forever since I had last spoken to him. It had been forever.

Alice got sick and tired of me moping around and eventually started spending the night at Jasper's dorm almost every night. I didn't mind, I was free to sob. Riley didn't notice since he was now one of the most popular guys at school, though him and Edward were sworn enemies. I was standing with Riley as he chatted with his friends when I saw Edward for the first time that day, which was Saturday. He had his arm around Lauren, the girl I had once beat into the ground for calling my dead mother an old hag. I felt the knife jab into my heart then, but I couldn't blame him. He was popular, he was a player, and I had rejected him so he blocked me out of his life. I stared at him in longing, I wished I could be as pretty and have a perfect life as Lauren, but mostly I wanted Edward's arm around my shoulders. And then what seemed impossible he looked at me. His eyes met mine and they locked as if a puzzle like they used to. I didn't look away but my eyes fell to Lauren who was pushing him back towards her dorm with a devious smile on her face. He looked confused and was trying to get away from her. Riley grabbed my hand and started pulling me away. I shot him a small smile, more of disappointment than friendliness.

Riley dragged me back to his dorm and kept silent. One of his friends came with us, but I was in a daze. I was always in a daze. I sat on the couch and curled up with my legs against my chest. Riley and his friend were playing the Xbox. I stared at the wall, trying to think of something besides Edward. Without thinking I stood up and left Riley's dorm. He didn't notice my absence. I walked all around campus in my hoodie with my hands in my back pockets. The football team was having a practice, but Edward wasn't there. I assumed he was with Lauren doing who knows what. I walked past the football field to the food court where students were enjoying smoothes and hot dogs. I walked past the mini mall and all the fancy restaurants.

I walked past the dorms without a second glance and made my way around the back of the campus past the highway that was right behind it. I walked back around and found myself at the football field again. It was sunset so the giant lights were on, lighting up the entire field like a stage. Edward wasn't there still, but I wasn't really looking for him. I kept walking until I was in the food court again. Many new people had arrived and the others had left. I walked again over to the dorms, but this time Alice ran up to me with a panicked look on her face. "Oh my god Bella, you have to come see this, please," I stared at her with no emotion and nodded slowly as she led me to Rosalie's dorm. Rosalie was perched at her computer with her hand over her mouth as she clicked on a video on YouTube. I sat down in the chair as it played and felt for the first time in weeks, my eyes gave away all emotion.

A tear ran down my cheek when the video was over. Alice held my shoulders as if I would jump up and run off sobbing, which I would have done if I was normal. Rosalie was crouched beside me holding my hand. I stared at the screen as it grew blurry. "I knew he was, he was not right for you Bella," Rosalie shook her head. "Riley," I whispered. Alice flinched, stunned that I was speaking. She pulled me out of the chair and hugged me. "Oh my god Bella, I'm so, so, so, so, so, so sorry!" she begged as if it was her own fault. I shook my head and hugged her back, slowly waking up from my daze. "Alice," I said. Rosalie joined in the hug. "Rose," I choked out in tears. And with that I fell to the floor sobbing.

I curled up in a ball and hide my face from everyone. At first Alice had tried to get me to talk again, but I just shook my head. And then Rosalie and Jasper tried, but they were unsuccessful also. Emmett was a hopeless mess, though he offered to beat the shit out of Rile for me, I had screamed at him to leave him alone. I couldn't risk everyone in the school knowing my secret. And then, as if God had decided to love me like when I was nine, Edward knocked at the door.

No one else was around, since they all had gone out for about an hour. I didn't move, but continued to stare at the wall across the room. The door slowly opened, and Edward slid in slowly. I was watching in the corner of my eyes since I couldn't look away from the wall. "Bella," he whispered as he approached me. I didn't move, tears on the edge of my eyes. He was the only one, the only one who was able to break me just from entering the room. "Bella, I want to talk to you," He sat on the edge of the bed next to me. He didn't look at me, but stared at the wall across from us, like me.

"Listen, it was wrong of me to not tell you, that I knew," he stopped, searching for his words again as if something had set him off thought. "But I did it because I care about you, and I wanted to know why you were so distanced from me. I wanted you to be able to talk to me, and since you wouldn't I crossed a line and found out on my own," he sighed now, "It was stupid and wrong and I should have just stayed out of it, but I want you to know that I'm not going to tell anyone," he leaned against the wall now, and propped his arm up on his knee since his leg was up.

"I didn't want Riley to come here with you, I didn't want him anywhere near you because I didn't know about him. I wasn't sure if he was something good for you to have around, of just something from your, past," he took in a breath now. "I was trying to protect you, but I really failed at that. I was sick of you hiding everything from me, not telling me, because," he struggled for words yet again. "I really don't have a reason, it was stupid," he stopped now and there was silence. "What are you staring at, at least tell me that," he begged. I sucked in a breath and stood up, walking across the room and ripped the picture off the wall. I walked back over to him and tossed it at him. He picked it up slowly and gazed at it.

I stood there and stared at him as he looked at the picture. "I always liked this picture of me," he said with a slight smile and then looked at me through his eye lashes. "How are you feeling?" he asked, hope glazed across his eyes. I stared at him, and then I crawled across the bed and wrapped my arms around him. At first he just sat there, holding his breathe, but then he exhaled and wrapped his arms around me. I curled up next to him and closed my eyes, thankful that he didn't hate me. He wasn't repulsed by me. "I've missed you," he whispered. I didn't respond, but hugged him tighter. He kissed me lightly on the head and chuckled. "And that doesn't count as my kiss you promised me," he whispered. I smiled at the memory and nodded. "I know," I said in tears.

I soon fell asleep, but just a light sleep. I could still hear what was going on around me. The door opened and I heard Alice go "Aw," but Edward told her to be quiet because I was asleep. She sat down on her bed and laughed lightly. "Of course you're the one to bring he rout of her depression, you're part of the reason she was in it," Edward sighed and pulled me closer. "Shut up, it's not like I could feel any worse. I might beat the shit out of that Riley kid though," he growled to her.

"God I swear she never stopped staring at that wall," Edward laughed to himself. "I'm sorry, her staring at a wall must have been just so annoying," he said sarcastically. I could picture her rolling her eyes. "So what exactly did you do that sent her into all hell?" she asked. "It's complicated, don't worry about it," he said quickly. I snuggled closer to him now, glad that he was keeping my secrets safe. "So, how is Lauren going to take it?" He tensed beneath me. "I don't care about her, or that Riley punk, they can all just-," Alice cut him off. "And you accuse me of being loud?" she giggled. "Thanks for keeping her Alice," she laughed. "Okay, she wasn't that bad bro," her smile leaked in her words.

And then before I could here anymore, I fell into a deep sleep. The last thing I heard was, "Edward, how much do you like her? I mean, it's obvious you like her, but," and then the voices trailed off and I was absorbed in darkness. The only thing was, I was in Edward's arms, so it was okay…


	10. Be A Little SELFISH!

**_Already Over- Red_**

**_Pieces- Red_**

**_It's My Life- Bonjovi_**

**_Suddenly- Superchick_**

**_xXxXx_**

**_Disclaimer: We all want it, we all can wish it, but none of us own Twilight. :(_**

**_Enjoy, it's sad, and well...I was having writers block and some problems at home so...it's not in it's best quality, sorry..._**

**_:(_**

**_I miss you Mariena, I hope you get your phone back soon..._**

I stood out side Riley's dorm biting my lip. I wasn't sure if I should nock or just go in. I was afraid of what I would see, after that video of him and Lauren. I let out my breath and knocked, the door took a while to open. "Bella, love, what are you doing here?" he breathed, out of breath as if he had just run a mile. I stuck my hands in my back pockets. "Riley, can we talk?" I asked, soft and low. He bit his lip as just as he was about to answer he was cut off. "Riley Babe, who's at the door, come on!" Lauren shouted to him in annoyance. I looked down. "Riley," I whispered in shock. I knew, that the video was real, but I was having accepting it.

"She's just helping me with my Science homework Bella," he shook his head nervously. "I can't believe the first thing that you think-," he was cut off when Lauren came up behind him and pushed the door open, in nothing but one of his shirts. I let out my breath slowly a small smirk on my face. I had to let it go, just let it go. He wasn't worth it, I told my self over and over. "Homework," I said in a soft voice. He sighed and a hard look met his face. He grabbed my arm tightly, almost painfully and starting walking towards to the football field. Clouds were making their way over head, threatening rain. I struggled to get Riley's hand from my arm, but he didn't listen. When we were in the middle of the football field he stopped and faced me, anger in his eyes.

"What do you want Bella? Why did you drag me here?" He asked his eyes scanning my face. I shook my head in disbelief. "Are you serious? It was _your _idea to come here! You haven't changed a bit Riley!" I raised my voice a small bit and stepped towards him, still about a yard away. "What? You thought I changed? Oh, well, I was hoping you changed Bella! You're ridiculous!" He pointed at me, raising his voice just as I had. I shook my head, "You're the stupid one Riley! Lauren, Lauren of all people at this school!" I continued to shake my head, looking at the ground. It doesn't hurt, it doesn't hurt, it doesn't hurt, I kept repeating. He smirked now, moving to where he was inches from my face.

"You think you're much different than me?" he whispered. And then the fury hit him and he started yelling full blast now. "You and Edward, I swear, you never stop with that stupid little flirty smile of yours, it's so vile!" he yelled. I took that one hard, because he was right. It wasn't right of me to be flirting with Edward, and I had no excuse. "I'm sorry Riley; I know that was wrong, but at least I was just flirting!" I attempted to yell at him, though I just broke into sobs as a light rain started. HE shook his head, laughing now. "You're crazy about me Bella, you always have been," he said with a glorious smirk.

"I hate you," I whimpered out, stepping backwards a bit. He laughed harder. "You are a mental crazy person Bella! You are so obsessed over me; you tried to kill your self when we broke up!" He yelled, again closing the space between us. I shook my head and bit at the inside of my lip. "You're wrong Riley, I tried that, because my life was so messed up, so screwed up," I paused, drawing in a breath, "You were the only thing I had Riley! I thought you cared because I couldn't remember what it was like to have someone care! But all you wanted was something I wasn't prepared to give!" I yelled at him, he laughed harder.

"You're pathetic," he started and paused, more smirking and laughing as I sobbed to myself. "It's not like I was asking for much, and all I wanted, all you couldn't give, you treated me like shit Bella!" he shook his head. "You don't even deserve me," He said with a chuckle. He had walked around in a circle and was now face to face to me now.

"I don't love you Bella," he whispered into my ear, an obvious smirk on his face. I stared ahead of me, fighting back the tears. "I never loved you Bella," he continued. "Daddy," I choked out. "You're mother doesn't love you, no one loves you, this is your entire fault Bella, all your fault," he laughed as he started to yell and walk around me, like a wolf cornering its prey. "No one will ever love you Bella, ever! You're unlovable! No one cares whether you live or die!" He screamed into my face as I collapsed on the ground, covering my head with my arms and sobbing more. "Shut up! Stop it! Just stop!" I begged. He clapped, laughing. "Oh Bella Darling, No one could ever love you, because you were just a stupid, little mistake!" He yelled again, breaking into laughter.

"Please," I whispered as the rain continued, his laughter echoing in my head. The memories pinned me to the ground, choking me. I struggled to breathe, not wanted to unlock the safe I had stored them in so long ago. And then as if one cue; several things happened at once. First, my tears came to an erupt stop and I looked up just in time to see Emmett and Jasper take Riley to the ground. Another, Edward appeared behind me and wrapped his arms around me, dragging me back towards the dorms. I didn't fight it, and found myself clutching to him for support as the memories flowed in…

_I sat on the edge of my bed, glancing around my room warily. The walls were a light blue shade, and the roof went up into a triangular point. I had one window, with light pink curtains with small hearts stitched into it. My carpet was a light white shade, and I had a desk with a computer right next to my window. The closet was near the door, in the opposite corner of my desk. I stared at the pictures on the walls, the happy pictures of my Father holding me over his shoulder and me laughing as he prepared to drop me in a lake. Then there was one of me, my legs in the water, as I sat on the deck. I hadn't known my Mother was taking the picture, though it looked professional and I looked wonderful. My eyes drifted to my closet, and I hesitantly stood. _

_I took a few steps towards the closet door, and then stopped. I tilted my head to the side, attempting to look through the small opening or the door. I took another slow step as the sounds started to leak in. I lightly touched the handle of the white closet. I bit my lip as the sounds beat me to the punch. They flooded over me one at a time. First I heard the low sobbing of a small child, then the screaming and yelling fell over it, blocking it all out. The sound of the child faded so low behind the screaming, I thought it had stopped completely. I was almost scared to open the closet door; it was like a horror movie._

_I took in a strong breath and held it as I slowly opened the door. The light leaked in and revealed the blood shot eyes. They were filled with misery. They were filled with fear. They were filled with, nothing. They were hollow, and had nothing left to give. I kneeled down to get a better look at the child. She had her knees pulled up against her chest, only nine years or so young. I felt my lips part slightly, in astonishment. Her tangled brown hair was sticking to her tear stained cheeks as she shook her head. The screaming came to a stop as I heard a door slam and two separate cars pull away from the house. _

_The girl's tears stopped as she stood up slowly, keeping her back to the wall. Her eyes shifted from side to side, as she tried to hear something, anything. She let out her breath at the same time as I did, and walked past me-actually, through me, as if I was air. I followed her down the dark hallway slowly, and into the living room. There was glass on the floor, but no one was home. She walked over to the window slowly, and pulled back the light blue curtains. She was in a pair of shorts and a long sleeve shirt, looking like a five year old rather than a nine year old. The light from outside was blue it seemed, the sky grey with rain. Her face was barely lit up, the rest of the house dark. Her shadow fell across the floor from the light outside. She lightly touched her hand on the window, her breath fogging it up. She stared outside sadly, and then in the most sorrowful voice you could have heard she spoke. _

_"Mommy?" she whispered as another tear fell down her cheek. I leaned against the wall and covered my mouth with my hand, shaking my head. The tears built up in seconds, the word breaking me as Riley had. I slid down the wall to my knees as she shut the curtain and started sobbing again, just as me. She walked towards me, crying. She stopped, a yard away from me. We stared at each other for a long, long moment. I knew she couldn't see me, because I was jus stuck in a memory of myself, seeing it from someone else's point of view. "Mommy," we whispered in union. _

"Bella, Bella, are you okay, please answer me!" Alice was holding my shoulders tightly, on the edge of tears. I blinked, waking up as if I had been asleep. I nodded slowly. "What is wrong with you!? I've been sitting here for over three minutes trying to get you to answer me!" She yelled at me. Rosalie hit her on the arm and pulled a stand of my hair from my face. I broke into tears and fell down into Alice's arms, sobbing into her shoulder. She was stunned at first, and then wrapped her arms around me. "Bella what's wrong, what's going on?" Rosalie asked frantically. I shook my head, hiding my face in Alice's hair.

Lady Gaga's "Just Dance" beat through the room so loud it hurt my ears. I loved this song, but found myself standing against the wall next to the food table of the club. Alice and Jasper were dancing, while Rosalie and Emmett and Rosalie were in a corner of the club making out. I sipped my cup silently, watching everyone dance and smile as the beat made the walls move. Edward Cullen was walking towards the make out corner with Lauren, his new girlfriend. I rolled my eyes and sipped my soda some more. She wrapped her arms around his waist and reached her lips up, meeting his. He cupped one hand under her chin, and twisted his head around with hers. I sighed, letting my gaze fall to my empty cup.

Last year, Riley and I had gotten into a screaming session in the middle of the football field. He hadn't touched me, or came anywhere near hitting me, but somehow he was able to crush every inch of me. His words burned me alive there in the field as he had circled me like a hungry animal. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett had come to the rescue. Edward had carried me away quickly to Alice's dorm, and left me with them to go beat the shit out of Riley. Riley had only been pinned to the ground by a very angry Jasper and Emmett when Edward ran back and proceeded to beat him unconscious. He lived of course, but he stays a good distance away from Riley. Lauren broke up with him, calling him a week loser who couldn't handle her.

Edward and I's relationship had just gone down hill from there. We eventually got in a fight over something very stupid. He had said something about Riley, and I had quickly said that he didn't need to care about me as much as he did. It all went down hill from there, and we ended up distancing ourselves from on another. He eventually hooked back up with Lauren, becoming the popular player from before. I wasn't surprised how quickly he fell back into his old patterns, his old self. It still hurt at first, but I was just thankful no one had found out about my past. Edward had beating Riley till he agreed to keep it to himself, and Edward had promised to never tell. Alice had grown curious many times and asked me about it, but I just told her it was complicated.

Edward and I still talked occasionally, but we both kept our distance. In science we only talked to one another when we had too, in our partnered assignments. When he came over to see Alice I would say hi and then go back to what I was doing. I was glad for everything I had gone through with him for one reason. He seemed to spend more time with Emmett and Alice now, with his family. I don't know how I brought it on, but he seemed to come see Alice a lot more, and he said he loved her more often. He also hung out with Emmett and Jasper more often, which Rosalie and Alice were usually with them. Alice and Rosalie and I were still close, but when Edward was around, I would unnoticed slip away.

I had to say, I didn't notice how easily I took the break apart. It wasn't like we had been together, but we just gradually drifted from each other. We went our separate ways and now, we were in the middle of our Senior Year, and I had to enjoy it. I sighed now, coming out of my far off thoughts.

I threw my cup in the trash can and glanced around for Alice. She was walking towards me with Jasper, his hands on her hips and a smile on his lips. I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Hey you two," she smiled brightly, obviously having a good time. Jasper winked at me, just like he usually did since he was so quiet. "Are you bored, you look bored," Alice quickly stated as they came up to me. I sighed and answered quickly, "I'm fine, really," she smiled, instantly taking the lie in as the truth.

"Where is Rosalie and Emmett?" she asked, glancing around. I pointed at the make out corner, and she laughed. And then, she grabbed my arm and dragged me across the dance floor to them. I bit at my lip as we walked closer, closer, closer. Jasper followed behind with a bored look on his face. I tried to ignored Lauren giggling only a yard away from us with Edward. I didn't dare look at him, worried it might burn me.

Rosalie was perched on Emmett's lap smiling, his arms wrapped firmly around her waist. "Hey guys," Emmett smiled widely. I bit my lip nervously as I folded my arms across my chest. Alice and jasper sat down in the same way that Emmett and Rosalie sat, so I sat crossed legged next to them in a small booth. I had a perfect site of Edward and Lauren, great. My curiosity got the best of me too easily, and I ended up staring.

Lauren and all of the other girls were laughing while the guys proceeded into their own topic. Edward had one arm around Lauren's waist, but not that tightly. She had one hand on his knee, throwing him flirtatious smiles here and there. Eventually they were all in on the same conversation. I could tell they were talking about football, easily catching their voices. Lauren's was the easiest to hear, she was loud. I rolled my eyes, stupid loud self centered popular dumbass.

Lauren scooted closer to Edward, who at first didn't seem to notice. Then he looked down and saw that she was almost in his lap, he laughed to himself and shook his head, getting back into the conversation. We spent a good twenty minutes sitting at our table, but I was able to tear my eyes away from the stupid sight long before we were leaving. I got bored after about five minutes of Lauren trying to get Edward to put his hand on her thigh. We were walking out and I stumbled, almost falling out of the booth, when Lauren noticed me. "Aw, I was hoping you'd fall Swan," she spat at me. I rolled my eyes and glared at her. "Oh shut it or I'll beat the shit out of you again," she laughed without humor and looked back at the others ignoring me. Edward was looking at me, which I didn't notice. Emmett laughed and held out his fist. I pounded mine with his and let out a giggle, smiling largely. Emmett was very entertaining to have around.

And then I did look at Edward. He seemed to be in a day dream, his eyes clouded with too many emotions to pick out a certain one. My eyes met his in an instant. The deep, but bright green sent my heart pounding just as always. They glowed with so much beauty; it hurt to look into them. I smiled lightly as Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me across the dance floor with the others towards the exit, breaking my gaze with him. We stopped in the food court and said goodbye to Rosalie and Emmett as they walked off to his dorm. Rosalie and Emmett were so close now that, they already planned on moving in with each other once out of college. I smiled at the sight of their love, it was cute.

Alice bit at her lip, her hand melted together with Jasper's. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Go on you two," I said and she squealed. Jasper smiled warmly at me. "See you later," she said as they walked off to his dorm. Alice and Jasper were getting pretty serious also, and weren't far behind Emmett and Rosalie. I shrugged and sighed again, walking off to my dorm. I locked the door as I threw my bag on my bed and walked over to my closet. I grabbed a pair of baggy sweat caprees and a tank top. I took a quick, cool shower, and blow dried my hair. I washed my face and brushed my hair and teeth.

I sat in my bed in a daze, curled up in a ball facing the wall. My thoughts filled my mind and I went over everything I had done wrong. I knew that Riley and my father were right. I was unlovable and I had to accept it. I did though, and I think that's why I didn't hurt as bad when Edward and I drifted apart. I just kept telling myself that he couldn't possibly love me because I was unlovable. I wasn't sure why, but somehow, I just was unlovable. No one would ever love me, and no one would ever care about me. Sure, I'd have friends and I'd know that they were there for me. But no one would really love me, like, love, love me. I knew that, and I had finally accepted it. I sometimes got upset about it, and thought that it was unfair, but then I would remind myself that life wasn't always fair. I had to get over it, and I had to let it go. I was going to be alone all my life, and it was my own fault I didn't enjoy the only years, the few years, that my family was still together. And as I thought, I drifted into more nightmares…

Edward POV

"She doesn't smile as much," Alice continued, I sighed, not bothering to fight it. "She just stares off into space a lot now, and then frowns," she sighed now, "It's like, she's in a constant daze, always lost in her own thoughts," she paused, recalling a memory. "I tried to talk to her today, and she just said it was complicated and that she'd tell me some other time," Alice said in a sigh. I rolled my eyes, like Bella would tell her, she hadn't told anyone. The only reason Riley knew was because he had been there, and I knew because I had been too snoopy. "Alice, just let it go, I'm sure she's fine," I lied with ease. I knew she was just fixing the wall that had cracked and come crashing down a year ago. Riley, that stupid little bastard. He crushed her! I understand now, why she was so afraid of him.

"But, but, she's so, emotionless! She used to cry a lot, right? She never sheds a tear now!" she claimed in a yell whisper, obviously she was asleep right next to her. I sighed, imagining Bella in a peaceful sleep, it made me smile. "Alice, isn't that a good thing?" I asked with my eyes closed, imagining myself playing with Bella's hair as she slept next to me. I could picture Alice rolling her eyes, "You helped her last time, and you can do it again, I just know it!" Alice begged. I sighed again, opening my eyes. I couldn't fix it, because I was the reason she was so numb.

"I have to go to bed Alice, good night," I said and then hung up. I slid down into my bed, since she had so rudely woken me up at twelve at night. She was really worried, and I understood that, but there was nothing I could do. Or so I thought…

Lauren was asleep next to me, her face was peaceful. I rolled my eyes and turned away from her. I didn't really like her, but since I had lost Bella, the only thing I could do was go back to my previous life style, as much as I hated it. It was easy though, falling back into it as if I had never left. Lauren was sure glad to have me back and have-as she called her "The Swan Girl"- out of my life. I sighed and stared at the roof. I wondered, if she lost as much sleep over me as I did her. I hadn't told her secret; that I had not even thought of. I knew she had a rough past, so that's why she probably freaked out on me before.

She felt like she didn't need anyone to care about her, even if that's what she's been wanting for so many years. She doesn't want someone to take on the burden of caring for her, but yet she's been longing for the love for…so…long…

I felt my stomach curl, even though I had come to this conclusion so many times before. Bella was so, unselfish that she was giving even after she had given everything she had. It's as if she was donating blood, and they took every once of it, and with ever once she regained she gave them. She was numb, broken, and still trying to give. She didn't want pity because she thought it would be too much work for others, she had convinced herself that she wasn't worth the small bit of pity I-or anyone- could offer. Her father had it set in her mind that she was useless, unlovable, and a waste of blood and flesh.

I closed my eyes in order to calm my tensed muscles. I forced Bella to the back of my mind, which took many minutes. I had to get some sleep, I had already been up for at least two hours with non stop thinking of her. And with that, I slowly closed my eyes, and I tried to think of something else. I thought of Lauren, and how much I didn't like her, but had to like her. I drifted asleep, still a single thought of Bella drifting in my mind…

**_I give you cookie and milk if you review._**

**_Review?_**

**_Thanks if you do._**

**_I appriciate it a lots._**

**_:)_**

**_Especially with how my life has been going lately..._**


	11. She's Just Asking To Be Beaten Down

**_Wow, this is getting hard..._**

**_I'm running out of ideas to write about. but wait!!!_**

**_Okay we're okay, i just thought of something HUGE to do before some more BIG DRAMMA!!!_**

**_I added a second 'M' there, sorry. I too lazy to go delete it. :)_**

**_Anyways, I had writers block during this chappe._**

**_O!_**

**_BE HAPPY I EVEN WROTE IT!!!_**

**_I had SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much homework this week, and so yea. I'll be really busy this weekend too, but I try and update on saturday. _**

**_Cause see, on Friday I'm going to our school dance (Though I don't plan on dancing, my friend is forcing me to go)_**

**_and then this thing I go to every friday up at this really awesome church, but its not religous or anything we can just hang out for like three hours and they play music and etc... its kind of like a huge party for eigth and seventh graders. :DDDD_**

**_Well anyways and then on Sunday I'm going to see the one and onlly... TWILIGHT MOVIE!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_YAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYSSSSSSSSS!!! I soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo excited! EXcept I have to go with a bunch of ppl that hate me, becuase I want to go with Mariena._**

**_O and if you want to k now something about me, my best buds are Mariena and Joanne. though joanne seems to hate me now too so, yea..._**

**_Oh well, this is getting long, sorry, GO R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_Enjoy~~._**

I finished my math paper first, and stood up. I walked up to the teacher's desk and set it on her desk; she smiled at me and nodded. I sighed and went and sat down, I didn't notice that Edward glanced at me as I walked past him. Of course I didn't notice, I had been watching him before, and saw everything, but now I just didn't care, so I never noticed so I had myself convinced that he never looked at me. I sat down in my desk and doodled on my notebook thoughtfully. I had geology after this, great. Edward quickly stood up with his paper in hand and walked up to the teacher, handing it to her and flashing a smile.

I stared up at the clock as he walked back, his eyes on me the entire time. When I finally noticed him looking at me, or felt it I should say, he looked down just as I looked up. I ignored the feeling, reminding myself he never looked at me. As the class passed on each student walked up and handed in their paper. This paper was especially important, since it was the big Senior Year quiz before the actual test to see if we pass. I sighed, it had been somewhat challenging, but I was never good in math so I studied a lot more than usual. I hoped I would do okay on the test, if not the quiz.

The bell finally rang and only three people had to come in after all their classes to finish. I pulled all my books together and stuffed them in my bag as I stood up. I glanced up to see Edward doing the same. I slipped past him and walked out of the room, not looking back. And that was how my math class usually went. I walked to my next class quickly, hoping to avoid walking into the room with Mike. I didn't walk fast enough today, and he appeared next to me with a large grin on his face. I sighed, pretending to not notice him.

"Hello Bella," he cooed. I looked at him and smiled as best I could manage. "Hey Mike," I said as the class room door came into sight. "I was just wondering if maybe you'd want to hang out tonight, maybe catch a movie, or eat something?" he rubbed his hand up and down his arm as if he was cold, but he was just nervous. I bit my lip, looking down. I stopped when we were at the class room door. "Mike, I'm not so sure I can," I said. My eyes fell behind him to see Edward with one arm around Lauren's shoulders, and her arms wrapped around his waist. She looked over at me and glared, then smirked victoriously as she stuck her hand in his back pocket. He rolled his eyes at her, though she didn't see.

Mike's face fell dramatically. "Oh," he said. I smiled apologetically as I looked down. He shook his head now, laughing a little. "You know," he chuckled again. I looked up at him, not sure what was so funny. "If you can't get over Riley, like he said, then you're really not worth it," and with that he walked past me, hitting my shoulder with his, and into the class room. I stared at the spot he used to be standing. I turned quickly and followed him over to his seat; we were both early for class. I set my things on the edge of his desk. "What are you talking about?" I asked, or hissed I should say. He rolled his eyes and leaned forward. "He told all the guys that he hangs out that you were still crazy about him, and you were starting to stalk him or something like that, and he got freaked out. So he broke up with you and now you're an emotional wreck," he said with a smirk. I stared at him in disbelief.

"Are you serious? How many guys, exactly, did he tell?" he stared at me now. "You mean it's true?" he asked, ignoring my question. I shook my head in annoyance. "Of course not Mike! Now how many people did he tell!?" I whispered yelled at him. He sat back and relaxed in his chair, an evil grin on his face. "Well, the football team is his next victim, and he already told all of his friends, and he passed a note through our first three period classes yesterday, so it's just a matter of time before-," I had heard enough. I sighed and walked over to my desk, in the back, and slammed my stuff on it.

Mike was laughing and flirting with Lauren, who finally came into the room. I rolled my eyes. This was just great, he was the big popular dude, besides Edward, and if he had already told that many people…

I ran my hand through my hair and wrote my name on the paper that was passed back to me. I bit at my lip the entire class, not able to concentrate properly. I was about the fifth person finished this time and went back to my desk quickly. I saw a few people who I knew were in Riley's first and third period classes shoot me curious looks. I sighed as I sat down, how long had I missed those looks? He started yesterday, and I should have noticed them all at lunch. I normally caught people when they looked at me like that, I mean, it's kind of hard not too but…I was too busy with my mind somewhere else…on someone else, who I knew already knew…right?

Towards the end of class I decided I would have to confront Riley on his stupid little rumor, and if that didn't work then I'd just have to, figure something else out. I knew for a fact that, if Riley was this stupid to start this then I would probably just have to live through the rest of this year and move somewhere, far, far away afterwards.

The bell rang and I sprang from class, mike caught my hand as I was walking out the door and I looked at him with one eye brow raised. "What are you," I wasn't able to finish as he cut me off. "It's obvious that the only way for you to beat over this rumor, you have to have a boyfriend to prove him wrong," he smiled at me and winked. I stared at him for a moment; he was kind of right but…

"I'll see you later, Babe," he smirked gloriously as he leaned forward quickly and caught my lips on his. He spun around me as if he was trying to be Edward Cullen and was gone. I stood there wide eyes and turned quickly to see Edward Cullen standing all the way across the food court, staring with his mouth parted slightly, at me. He had the most astonished look on his face when Lauren jumped up on her tip toes and locked her lips to his, surprising him even more. I bit my lip, Mike was right, and he seemed to already know that. I sighed and bit at my tongue now, he didn't taste that great, but I had to get over this rumor, and this seemed to be the only way.

So for the next few weeks Mike and I did go out. He enjoyed it much more than me, though I still got those sickening stares of disbelief from everyone else. Everyone would break into whispers when I walked by, saying things like. "She's going out with Mike!" and "She's so lucky!" I though it was sickening myself, Mike was now one of the most popular guys because he was dating Riley's ex-girlfriend.

I knew that Mike was right, the rumor was dying down more quickly, but I also knew he was just using me to get more popular. I didn't like hanging out with him and his friends, especially since his friends liked me also. It was so annoying. I would be sitting on his couch watching TV and he'd leave the room and one of his friends would shoot me some kind of flirtatious smile, like I would fall for him in the few moments that Mike was gone. Ha, I didn't even like Mike.

"So, Bella, the rumor is dying down pretty fast," Mike shot me a quick, sly smile. I nodded slowly, staring at the ground as we walked towards a table. I sat down and sipped my smoothie slowly, lost in thought. I had become overly depressed again, I wasn't sure why. "So, do I get a thank you?' he asked, raising his eye brows up at me and smiling lightly. I sighed, "Thank you Mike," I looked away from him to see Lauren walking up to Edward from her dorm. She had a red dress on and had her hair pulled up into a curly ponytail. He was in a familiar outfit, the same from the first date, and only date, I had had with him so, so long ago. I bit at my lip instantly, holding in the emotions that seemed to erupt at that moment. "You're welcome, Bella," Mike said and relaxed into his seat, smiling victoriously to himself as he watched me.

"Mike I think I'll go back to my dorm, I don't feel good," I tried to sound normal. It worked, thank god. He nodded and I jumped up out of my seat. I walked over to the trash can and through away the still full smoothie I had bought myself. He jumped up and kissed me, not that I was expecting it and fell back onto the trash can. He laughed to himself and walked off, waving. I rolled my eyes and tried to ignore the stares from the others as I walked back towards my dorm.

I walked past Edward and Lauren quickly, hoping and knowing to be unseen. I glanced up as I walked past them, not expecting to see his eyes on me. I almost stopped in place, astonished, but I pretended as if I hadn't noticed him at all. Lauren was babbling on about a new store that was being added to the campus mall, while he watched me walk all the way to my dorm. I watched from the corner of my eye as I ran my hand through my hair and jammed the key into the door. I twisted it and opened the door slowly. I held the door open for a moment and threw my purse on my bed, and put my keys on the table. Then I turned and shut the door allowing myself one small glance to see that he was still looking, but Lauren was pulling his face down into a kiss. I slammed the door a little too hard.

Day after day I pretended to enjoy my time with Mike. It grew easy to smile and laugh at his stupid jokes. And I even go tot the point where I could hold my breath from more than a minute when he kissed me. I tried to kiss him back, but every time…every single time I thought of someone else…some one who I knew I could never have. I just had to make it through the last few months of school, then I would leave him and everything behind.

No more green eyes glancing at me. No more crooked smiles. No more sitting on the floor in my dorm with Rosalie an Alice, doing our nails and laughing over stupid things. No more bone crushing hugs from Emmett, no more big grins from Emmett. No more silent winks from Jasper, or worried looks from him. No more feeling like I had two older brothers. No more happy hugs from Alice. No more laughing at Alice with Rosalie. No more football games with the girls, and then greeting the guys afterwards. No more, no more, no more. No more auburn hair. No more wanting him to look at me, even though I know he never will. No more going to the clubs with the girls and standing off to the side, wishing I could be as happy as them with their boyfriends. No more rumors to fight away with more lies. No more, no more, no more. No more being with him and thinking of some one else. No more gym class. No more sharing a room with my pretend sister. No more pictures pasted on the wall that are so hard to not stare at. No more memories to send me into hysterics. No more wishing that you would look at me. No more wishing that you would kiss me. No more wishing that you would wrap your arms around me, not her.

No more wanting you to be there at the hardest times. No more wanting you to wipe away my tears. No more wanting you to smile at me and laugh. No more wanting you to tell me I shouldn't do that. No more wishing you would tell me you loved me. No more wishing for you. NO more of you. No more, no more, no more.

I repeated the words to myself, wanting them, and yet hating them. It was already over, anyways. Get up, get over it, and let it go. That's what my Dad used to say to me. The memories, they helped me sometimes, they reminded me of what I was. Unlovable. "Unlovable little brat," he would yell from down the hall. "Get up, get over it, and let it go!" he'd yell at me as I coward on the ground below him. "You're just a mistake, Bella!" He once-no, more than once- yelled at me in the car on the way from school. Then one day, I just couldn't take it any more. I had been only thirteen and wished for death. It hadn't worked. I had been so afraid that it would just get worse. At first, I had planned on just doing it again and again until it worked. It surprised me, when I came out from my hospital room and into the waiting room. My parents jumped up from their seats and ran over to me, their faces tear stained. It had shocked me that, when they were hugging me and stroking my hair, I had just stood there limply.

The memories still hit me, in my dreams. They would morph into nightmares and I would end up watching myself break down. I would always see it from some one else's point of view. I tried to touch myself once. When my dream had showed me hiding in my closet again. I reached out to wipe away the tears, but I ended up just touching the wall and the dream would fast forward to some other time in my past. Once I saw myself in my closet, when I was thirteen, with the knife. The screaming down the hall had been unbelievably loud that night, and I had sat there and stared at the knife for at least thirty minutes. I don't remember what I was thinking about, but it didn't stop me. I would always wake up before I saw myself press the blade to my wrist. The most I saw was my hand set the knife to my wrist. I would look up at the door of my closet and a tear would slide down my cheek, and then right before I would apply the pressure, I would wake up.

So here I was standing with Alice and Rosalie at another football game. Everyone was standing up and cheering, but not me. I stood there and stared at Edward, down on the field, as he passed the ball to one of his team mates. Someone from the opposite team tackled him, but he easily spun them around and they ended up getting the worst of it. I couldn't peel my eyes from him as he got in position for the next play. Alice nudged me, and I shook my head. She frowned, and wrapped her arms around me, giving me a hug. I thanked her, and tried to smile. "Sorry," I said.

I had to get up, get over it, and let it go. Get up from falling, get over him, and let him go. She smiled, "You're still not over him, are you," she stated. I sighed. "Alice that's not what-," she shook her head. "Bella, I know you like him. Instead of fighting it, why don't you just tell him. I bet he likes you, and I'm his sister, I would know," I stared at her and shook my head. "You don't understand it Alice, but thanks for trying," she sighed but nodded, returning her attention to the game. Sure, she was right. He wouldn't care if I liked him, and we'd probably be friends. But the thing is, I'm scared of getting hurt again. What if I did tell him? He would probably not like me and we'd be friends, but I'd have to deal with trying not to like him when we were just friends, and that would be even more painful. At least now I didn't have to fight my feelings as harder because he didn't even look at me, or talk to me, or be anywhere near me. It was all easier now then it would be if I told him.

The next day I got to my math class early. Only a few other people were there. I sat down with a sigh and pulled out my books and a pencil. I set the rest of my stuff on the ground just as Edward and Lauren were walking in. I ignored them as best I could as she perched herself on his desk. I wasn't expecting her to say anything to me, because she had grown used to ignoring me after our little fight so long ago. She was jus asking for another beat down.

"So swan, how is it going with Mike?" she smirked at me as her and everyone else who had crowded around Edward's desk looked at me. I raised my eye brow at her. She laughed. "What, he wasn't lying was he? He told me that you guys totally got together the other night," I stared at her in disbelief. "What," was all I could say. Edward spun around, unnoticed by the others. His eyes were filled with questions, and for once looked pained. I shook my head. "Mike is delusional, and a dumbass," I stated in a strong voice. Everyone accept Edward and Lauren burst out laughing.

She glared at me and glanced at Edward, who was staring in disbelief at me. I was so blind I didn't notice. "Well actually, he is a straight A student, Bella," she spat my name and bust out laughing, everyone just stared at her. I smiled sweetly at her. "And you are, what? A straight C student?" I asked, leaning forward and pretending to be completely interested. Edward smiled to him self and looked at the ground laughing a little. She shot Edward a look but he didn't stop laughing. I smiled again when she glared at me.

"Well, Bella," she started, thinking for a moment. She cross her legs on Edward's desk when she finally decided what to say. "At least I'm not obsessed with a certain guy named Riley," she smirked and tilted her head to the side, pursing her lips. I rolled my eyes. "Please, he's worse than Mike. I am so not obsessed with Riley, he's a dumbass too," Edward stared at me, I didn't notice. The emotion on his face was hard to decipher. She laughed without humor as the teacher came in and set her things on her desk.

"At least my mother isn't buried six feet under ground," she laughed with humor now. I narrowed my eyes on her, and even Edward looked at her in annoyance. "You're just asking for another beat down, aren't you?" I hissed at her. She stopped laughing and rolled her eyes. The teacher demanded her to her seat, so she slid off Edward's desk and shot me a glare, though the fear in her eyes was very clear. I rolled my eyes. Edward looked at me now, a slight smile on his face. I rested my head on my hand as I doodled on my notebook. I raised my eyes to his. "What," I demanded, annoyed from Lauren, not noticing that I had just spoken to him for the first time in who knows how long. He shook his head, "Nothing," he said, still smiling as he turned back around. I sighed, returning to the swirly pattern I had started.

After math I walked out of class quickly, still very annoyed with Lauren. I was stuffing my pencil in my pencil bag and walking out the door when something caught my ankle and I tripped, dropping my binder and books on the ground as my papers scattered in the slight breeze. Lauren's laugh was the first thing I heard, and there she was standing next to her friends her foot out from where I had tripped. I glared as I picked up my things, cursing her under my breath. Mike appeared out of nowhere and started helping me pick up my things.

I sighed, "Thanks Mike," I said as he handed my books. He smiled slyly, "No problem Babe, so how was math?" I rolled my eyes. "Besides threatening to beat Lauren down, and finding out you're a lying scumbag, it was fine," I said in a casual voice. He was glancing around the campus now, nodding slowly. He didn't notice what I was saying. I glared at him, though he was looking the other way. "Oh and I'm three weeks pregnant and dropping out of school, did I mention I'm addicted to crack?" I said in a calm voice again. I looked at me and smiled. "That's great, Babe," I sighed and stopped walking.

"Mike, did you hear anything I just said?" he looked appalled with me. "Of course, Bella," I sighed. "What did I say then?" I said as I out all my weight on one foot, knowing this was leading to another argument. "You said that you had a good math class, something about Lauren, you're entering a beauty pageant, something about school, and you have a bad back," he at me as if I had lied to him. I rolled my eyes, "No Mike, that's nowhere close to what I said," and with that I stomped off to my next class. He didn't follow.

I went through my classes in a daze, glaring at Lauren now and then, and trying to deal with Mike. I was walking to lunch when he popped up beside me smiling. I smiled slightly, trying to look somewhat happy as we entered the lunch room. Not as many heads turned this time, normally half the lunch room stared in disbelief that we were still 'together'. He stuck his hand in my back pocket, which was very uncomfortable but I let it go, and we walked over to his table. All of his friends grinned at him as we walked over and sat down. Instead of trying to listen to there meaningless talk, I fell back into my daze and ended up staring around the lunch room.

Lauren was sitting on Edward's lap, holding his arms around her waist so he couldn't let go, and laughing with her friends. Edward was attempting to lean over and talk to his friends who were all seated next to him, but Lauren was in the way. He seemed a bit annoyed. I peeled my eyes from him yet again today-I felt very accomplished by this- and glanced over at the table I used to sit at all the time. Alice was holding Jasper's hand on the table and leaning into his shoulder, his other arm wrapped around her. Rosalie and Emmett were smiling at each other and she was giggling at something he said.

I stared at them for a long moment, my eyes watering up a bit. I missed sitting with them, but ever since I started 'dating' Mike, I hadn't been allowed to see them…at all. The only time I saw them was when they came to Alice and I's dorm, which wasn't very often now.

I almost never saw Edward now, since I spent most of my time being dragged around by Mike, I was never home when he actually came to see Alice. Alice and I were close at home, but now…now it was as if we were just being forced to live with each other. It hurt me, badly, but I know it's because of my own decisions. It's my own fault that it hurts, and they seem to be doing better with me gone, so-so maybe it was a good thing. Maybe I should just, just get up, get over it, and let it go. Yes, get up, get over it, and let it go. Just as my Dad had said to me so long ago. Just like I should have learned so long ago, get up, get over it, and let it go. It's not as easy as it sounds though. These last few months of school, they're going to be hard…

**_Did you like? I hope so, like I mentioned before, I had some writer's block. XPPPP_**

**_Well, I have LOTS of homework and better go._**

**_Everyone should review, because I got in trouble for not having all my homework finished today at school...I may ahve spent too much time writing...._**

**_So, please, review??_**

**_THANKS!!_**

**_~Sara Beara Peara Tara Beara Cara Mara um...?_**

**_XDDDDP_**

**_rolf!_**


	12. Do I Look Like A Dog? NO!

**_Poetry- Danity Kane_**

**_Ride for you- Danity Kane_**

**_XxXxX_**

**_Enjoy~~._**

For once, my day was going well. Alice and I had a very thoughtful conversation, and we ended up laughing hysterically on the floor. I smiled at Edward, and he looked completely stunned. Riley glared at me, and I rolled my eyes and Mike ran up, locking his lips to mine. Riley looked beyond jealous. Not that I liked kissing Mike, but I liked the jealousy in Riley's eyes. He deserved it.

It was all going well, until…I got to lunch. A huge neon pink banner, bright yellow and green posters everywhere, people from student council handing out more posters of all sorts of colors. All of them, advertising a dance. I stood at the entrance of the cafeteria as girls stood in huddles squealing with delight and dancing around with the posters. I stared wide eyed with my mouth partly open. I caught Edward turn his head around and glance at me, but he looked normal, no emotion when he looked at me. It was as if he was looking at a stranger, I didn't mind. I took in all the colors and groaned, this wasn't going to be good. One of the students handing out posters walked by and slapped one into my hands. I glanced down at the cursed neon pink paper.

"We should match Bella, it would look great. Oh and you should wear something sexy, like, a dress or something," I hit my forehead on the edge of the lunch room table as Mike babbled on. He was facing his friends as he talked, so I ignored him freely. His arm was resting over my shoulders as I rubbed my sore forehead. I sighed and glanced around the cafeteria. Some of the guys were already walking up to girls and asking them to go. Edward was perched at his usual table, his arm over Lauren just as Mike and I. He was talking to one of his football friends while Lauren painted her nails and laughed with her friends. She shot Edward seductive smiles now and then, though he didn't notice. I swear, how does he stand her? That would get so annoying so quickly, even if I was her friend.

"Come on Bella," Mike demanded, and I realized everyone had stood up and was walking away. I jumped up, hitting my knee on the table. I tripped away from it, but was luckily caught by Mike. I smiled sheepishly and felt my cheeks heat up as the entire cafeteria stared at me. Mike smiled crookedly, attempting an Edward Cullen move. I bit my lip as he helped up me up, grabbing my hips and helping my gain my balance. When I was standing I looked down, Mike chuckled and stuck his hand in my back pocket. That was so annoying. Even though everyone had looked away, I could still feel one pair of eyes staring me down. I didn't bother to glance around, still embarrassed so I didn't see Edward glaring daggers at Mike as we left the lunch room.

I sat in science talking to a girl named Angela who had the table in front of me. She had turned around, thankfully, and I didn't have to look at Edward as he slipped into the seat next to me. I could feel his gaze on me lightly, but defiantly there.

"So are you going to the dance?" I shrugged, doodling on my notebook absentmindedly. "I'm not sure I want to, but I'm positive Mike is forcing me to go," I rolled my eyes. She giggled. "You guys are cute together, though. Do you plan on staying together after school?" she had true curiosity in her eyes. I laughed with out humor. "Thanks, but I really don't know," she smiled obviously not sure what to say now. "Are you going to the dance Edward?" she blurted out. My eyes shot up at her, and I stopped what I was drawing. I bit my lip and took in a breath, holding it as I tried to ignore her sudden question.

"I kind of have to, you know, Lauren loves dancing," he said with a sigh. I smiled lightly to myself, still not looking at him.

"You and Lauren are a cute couple too," she giggled, trying to lighten the suddenly tense mood. He was silent for a moment, and I felt him quickly glance at me and then down at his notebook. "Yes, I guess," she smiled just as the teacher came in and turned around.

I tried not to glance at Edward after that but it was hard, since we were forced to watch a stupid movie over animal cells from the…1970's? Can't they ever refresh the videos in school, I mean really… I bit at my lip, suddenly wondering if I should try and talk to him. It was a sudden thought, otherwise I would have never even thought of it as an option. I glanced at him from the corner of my eyes. He was leaning back in his chair, looking bored out of his mind, and staring at the TV as if in a daze. Like he was looking at it, but his mind was somewhere else. I wondered, what he was thinking about. I decided to ask.

I pulled a piece of paper out of my notebook and quickly scribbled down, "So what are you thinking about?" and pushed the note across the table to him. He looked first at the note, and then at me, as if I was a complete stranger. He took the note and read it, quickly writing down a reply. "A lot of things really, why?" I smiled lightly to myself, though he wasn't looking at me and went back to staring at the TV. I wrote with a small smiley face, "No reason," and passed him the note. He never wrote back, and I had the feeling he was either mad at me, or having a bad day. By the way he jumped out of his seat and fled from the class room, I assumed he was mad at me. I bit my lip as I watched him run from the room. I sighed, pulling my books off my desk and heading to my next class.

I went through my day with no emotion. I was surprised, I didn't have Edward on my mind all day. I went through my classes with no problems really, except for the dance. I was walking through the food court now, glancing around at the people, up at the sky with the sunset, at the yummy food that filled the air, making my stomach growl. I spotted Alice and the others sitting at a table, laughing together. I bit my lip and stopped, wondering if I should walk over to them. I glanced around and saw that Edward was no where to be found. I didn't want to anger him more by suddenly popping up. I took in a deep breath and started over towards them. Emmett was the first to see me, and grinned widely. "Bella, its Bella!" he boomed. I smiled sweetly at him. Alice patted the seat next to her and smiled warmly.

I was even more surprised at how easily they let me come in on their little gathering. I was expecting glares and hissing, but I guess that's what I get for assuming. "How have you been?" Jasper quickly picked up the conversation. I smiled and looked at the table. "I'm, okay," I admitted, knowing I could trust them. They all were smiling lightly. "Have you talked to Edward?" Alice jumped to one of the topics I had trouble with. I bit my lip, but nodded. "I tried to talk to him in class today, or, passed him a note during science, but he seemed distant," I lightened up the truth. Alice sighed, "I swear," she muttered to herself. Rosalie hit her in the arm and she shot her a glare. "Forget it Bella, Alice doesn't know what she's talking about!" Rosalie exclaimed throwing out another glare in Alice's direction. I raised my eye brow but Emmett shook his head, laughing as Alice pouted.

"I better go," I said with a smile as everyone stood up. Alice poked my arm, "I'll be at Jasper's tonight, sorry," I shook my head. "Its fine Alice, I can live," I shot her a smirk and she rolled her eyes, giggling. And with that everyone was off. I was walking back to my dorm when I snatched another poster for the dance off one of the walls. I glanced over it again, actually paying attention to what it said. It was a Valentines Day Dance. Even better! I sighed and walked back to my dorm, glancing over the paper absentmindedly. I jammed my key into the lock and twisted it, opening the door and tripping a bit on the shoes Alice had left in front of the door. I rolled my eyes and set the paper on my bed side table. I went into the bathroom and washed my face, took a shower and brushed my teeth. I was blow drying my hair when I heard a loud thump. I glanced out of the bathroom into the bedroom, just having to lean out a bit to see that nothing was there. I sighed and went back to my hair. After I was finished I walked back into my bedroom, instantly stopping.

There on my pillow with a note on light pink paper, was a beautiful red rose. I stared at it for a moment, and then walked over to it slowly. I picked up the rose and smelled it lightly, smiling to myself. I picked up the note and unfolded it. It didn't say who it was from. But the words made my heart melt.

_Oh how I dream of her,_

_Don't worry my love,_

_Don't worry my love,_

_If I could only make you love me,_

_If you could only feel the same,_

_As I do you,_

_I can't let you go, _

_Can't let you float away,_

_I can't reach you,_

_You fly right above me,_

_Oh my love don't worry,_

_If only I could make you love me…_

I stared at the note in disbelief. Sure it wasn't Shakespeare, but it was enough to have me on the edge of tears. I smiled lightly, not realizing someone had just broken into my dorm while I was here and set it on my pillow. I didn't think about whom it could be, the words were drifting around my mind, keeping my thoughts all too busy to worry right now. I put the rose in a vase and set the note next to it, and then climbed into bed. I fell asleep quickly, but the words were still whispering in my ear as I drifted into unconsciousness.

The next morning I got dressed quickly and left early for class. I was walking up to the food court with my head phones on when I spotted Mike talking to his friends. I sighed, getting ready to deal with him when suddenly someone grabbed my arm and yanked me off to the side, out of all sight. I pulled out one of my head phones, "What was that-," I turned to see those deep, bright, green eyes inches from my face. His breathe hit my face, and I lost all train of thought. "Bella," he simply said. I stared at him in a daze, not really comprehending what was happening. "I just, wanted to talk to you," he whispered, pulling back a bit. I blinked multiple times and shook my head, "About what?" I asked in a normal voice, trying to not sound so surprised by this sudden…surprise. "I'm sorry about yesterday, in science," he said, his hands in his pockets.

I shrugged. "We all have bad days Edward, it's fine," I said, pulling the strap on my back pack up on my shoulder again, since it had fallen off. He looked at the ground. "I better go then," he said. I nodded and stared at my feet, the awkwardness setting in again. He walked past me swiftly and over to where Lauren was perched with her friends. I watched as he wrapped one arm around her waist and walked her off to her first class. I took in a breath, clearing my head, and walked off to math. The whole thing seemed to happen in slow motion, though it was only a few minutes conversation.

Edward and I didn't talk for about a week and a half. He smiled lightly whenever he got to class, but that was it. Alice and I were back to being really close, and Rosalie too. Emmett and Jasper resumed their 'big brother' roles. But there was always that missing link. Like when you draw a picture, and forget one of the big details that make the picture perfect. I knew what it was, but I had to try and substitute him with Mike, since I had long ruined even a friendship with him.

The dance wasn't till Friday, and today was Monday. I wasn't looking forward to going of course, and I still wondered who wrote the lovely note and gave me the rose, though I didn't feel afraid, as I should have. Mike was driving me crazy, trying to get me to do things, or a thing, I didn't want to do. He was just as bad as Riley. But the rumors were still flowing, and I didn't really care at the moment. I just wanted to get through the school year.

The thing that I noticed the most, was that my feelings for Edward were started to fade. Or at least, that's what it felt like. I ignored it, and just tried not to think about him. That was the problem. I didn't have trouble not thinking about him. I didn't have to try and not think about him. I really didn't like it to tell you the truth, I wanted to like him, but I knew I couldn't. So it was for the better, no matter how much it hurt. He had obviously moved on, and seemed really happy with Lauren, so I had to be happy with Mike. Right?

The next morning, Monday morning, I woke in a daze. I had a dreamless sleep it seemed. I climbed out of bed and got ready in slow motion. I slipped on a pair of jeans and a casual white t-neck shirt with mid arm sleeves. I also wore a dark navy blue American Eagle jacket, my favorite. I let my hair hang down the way it was, since it was poofy and looked very pretty. I did my makeup quickly and grabbed my things, slipping out the door. I walked towards the food court while pulling my back pack up on one shoulder, struggling not to drop my books. I finally got to one of the walk up orders and got myself a coffee. I sat down and sipped it lightly, since it was hot, and pulled out my science book. We were having a test today, and I may have forgotten to study… hehehe…

I had my head phones on, so I didn't have to listen to everyone around me. I was listening to one of my favorite songs "Falling Down" by Avril Lavigne. I loved her, she had such a comforting voice. She helped keeping me out of that whole gothic stage in my teen years that weren't that far behind me. When I finished my coffee I quickly put my science book back in my back pack and folded it up on my shoulder again, throwing my cup away, and headed to my Math class. By time I got to my Math class the song had switched to one of my other favorites- "Anything but Ordinary". I smiled to myself as the class room door came in sight. I suddenly felt happy, wanting to see him. Him, not the right him I should want to see. I walked faster though, not to him, but to get to my Math class before Mike caught me.

Too Late. He popped up at my side grinning happily, wrapping one arm around me. I sighed and pulled one head phone out, just one. This way I could still hear my music and him. Not that I would want to listen to him. He was so, boring. He smiled down at me. "Did you dream well?" he asked. I raised my eye brow at him. "Sure, I guess," he didn't usually talk like this. I sighed, since we had made it to my door. He stopped and smiled again. I turned and leaned against the doorway. "I better go, I think we have a test and I want to study for it so-," I was cut off when he suddenly jumped forward and locked his lips on mine. I pushed back at him but he just pressed harder, holding my face with on hand and holding my shoulder with the other. I tried not to throw up.

Then I caught a shot glance of Edward walking towards us with Lauren. I bit my tongue, now understanding. "Mike, stop it," I mumbled the best I could. He pulled back once Edward had seen us and smiled victoriously. "Thanks Bella, see you after class," I stared in disbelief at him, and Edward walked swiftly by into the class room. "Mike, what the hell was that for?" I whisper yelled at him. He simply shrugged and smiled, walking off to his class. I sighed and spun around into the classroom. Everyone stared at me with wide eyes, I bit my lip and looked down, blushing. I walked to the back of the room to my seat and quickly sank down into it. Great way to start the day!

And then I looked at my desk, I mean really looked, and saw that there was another pink sheet of paper with another red rose that seemed unreal. I bit my lip as I set everything on the ground and picked up the rose. I didn't smell it this time, but quickly unfolded the note. I continued to bit my lip unconsciously. The words again, melted my heart and sent my stomach into butterflies. I glanced up to see almost everyone in the class staring back at me with curiosity in their eyes. I smiled lightly and blushed.

Angela, from my science class jumped up from her seat and ran back to me, including three of her friends. They all Awed when the red the note and I simple stared at the rose as I twirled it around in front of me. Then the teacher walked into the class and they were sent back to their seats, but I was free to wonder who wrote the note. I knew that it had to be between two people-at the moment. Either Mike, which I doubted strongly, or maybe Jacob, which I also doubted since he had a girlfriend. Before my math class was over, the teacher allowed five minutes to chat. I quickly scrambled to my feet and ran over to Angela who wanted to see the note again.

"Who do you think gave it to you, Bella?" one of her friends asked. I shrugged, sitting on one of the empty desks. "I'm really not sure, but I am dying to know," I trailed off. Angela smiled at me. "He sure is sweet, wonder if it's Mike?" she raised an eye brow. I laughed without humor. "Yea, maybe," I said with a slight smile. "Have you gotten anything else besides this?" another friend asked. I bit my lip, deciding I didn't want to tell them the truth. It was bad enough that if it wasn't Mike, I'd be getting a loud out of him for it. I sighed and shook my head. "Um, no," I said slowly. Edward's head snapped up and he stared at me. I didn't look at him, for once. I just stared at my feet and twirled the rose around in my hand. What was his problem anyways?

The bell rang and I grabbed my stuff, running to my next class in effort to be early. I was, luckily. I had time to hide the rose and note in my backpack before Mike got there. He walked over to my desk and slammed his back pack on my desk. Everyone who had arrived turned wide eyed and looked at us.

"Bella, care to explain?" he glared down at me. I bit my lip, I was screwed. Just get the shotgun and end it. "Um, explain what?" I asked innocently. Wrong Idea…damn it….

"The damn stalker I'm hearing about!" he almost yelled. I opened my mouth to talk, but nothing came out. "Don't give me that innocent look, who the hell is it!?" he whisper yelled, realizing everyone was staring at him with strange looks. I shook my head. "I really don't know Mike, and I don't really care because," I closed my eyes and mentally cursed myself for saying this. I tried to imagine Edward standing in front of me, though it was impossible. "Because all I care about is you, Mike," I said with a sigh, instantly hating the words as they left my mouth. I opened my eyes to see him literally astonished at my words.

"O-oh," was his smart reply. "That's what I thought," he said suddenly, a victorious look on his face. He scuffed and then walked over to his seat smiling. I stared after him glaring. So he wanted me to bow down to him like a damn dog? I shut my partly open mouth and shook my head, glaring harder at him as he lounged in his chair, flirting with the other girls as if I wasn't in the room. I took in a deep breath and let it out hard. He was going to pay so badly for this, and I was going to enjoy every minute of it. My plan formed quickly, all I needed was a date with Mike and Alice to pick out my outfit, something sexy. Then I can show him how much I DON'T bow down to him…

**_So Bella is planning on showing Mike that she bows down to no one by dressing up for a date and then flirting with some other guys and being totally yea. It will be really funny, believe me. I'm writing it already and I can't stop laughing. Although, the end is the worst part._**

**_Next time she does something like this, she should remember that her 'Stalker' is going to the same school- .hint.- ha. that doesn't help at all. oopsys._**

**_Hehehe. I thought I be fun._**

**_I give you muffins if you REVIEW!!_**

**_Kthanks!_**

**_~Sara_**


	13. Thought He'd Get Lucky, HA!

**_Okay so I stuck the outfits pictures thing in the story this time, so I'm hoping it will work. If they like, don't show up I'd really love you if you let me know.._**

**_If they don't show up in () then I'll have to take down this chapter and fix it, and then put it back up, just to let you know now. :)_**

**_I think some of them you will have to copy and paste up on the http seach engine. Sorry. :(_**

**_Well, enjoy! _**

**_Radiator by Family Force 5_**

**_Love Games by Lady Gaga_**

**_Me & U by Ciara_**

**_XxXxX_**

**_P.S- Sorry this chapter is so short, I didn't get much time to write today because I spent the night at my bestest buddy mariena's house. ;)_**

**_I luvs you Mariena!_**

**_XD_**

"So, why do you need this big showy outfit?" Alice asked as I came out of the bathroom in a towel-drying my hair with another towel. I sighed as I sat on the edge of my bed. "Because Mike thinks I'm his little puppy dog, and thinks I like, bow down to him as if he was a god, and I'm going to show him that he is so, so wrong," She looked at me with a huge grin on her face. "I think I'm rubbing off on you Bella," she giggled and tossed one of the cutest dresses I had ever seen on the bed. It was a pinkish red color. I smiled. "Perfect," I said as I grabbed it and ran back into the bathroom. It fit great, and even though I wasn't the most comfortable in short dresses, I liked this one.** ( . )**

I came out of the bathroom in a twirl and Alice squealed. "Oh, I love it Bella!" she clapped in joy. I laughed, holding back a smile. It was nice to feel pretty for once. Alice did my makeup and hair, thankfully. She curled the ends of my hair and pulled the top layer up into a messy bun, which looked amazing. She did a light but natural look of my makeup. I had a bit of dark brown eye liner on with a noticeable but not skanky pink/red eye shadow. She put a small bit of blush on my cheeks though I told her I'd have enough on my own. Then she glossed my lips and curled my mascara eye lashes. My bangs swept the side like always, but seemed to frame my face even better.

I slipped on a pair of black flats and grabbed my black purse. I smiled in the mirror, wishing I could always look this good. There was a nock at the door and Alice ran over to get it. I bit my lip as she giggled. She opened the door to reveal Edward standing there. His eyes fell up to meet Alice. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I thought it was going to be Mike. I walked over to my bed side table and grabbed my favorite bracelet, locking in on my wrist while Alice spoke with Edward. I wasn't sure if he was staring at me, but it sure felt like it. **( /images/I/41k2y7W%2B4OL._SL500_AA280_.jpg )**

I turned and sighed, biting my lip unconsciously. "Alice, have you seen my favorite lip gloss?" she didn't hear me, as she was whisper yelling at Edward about something. I wasn't looking at her or him, so I didn't see him ignoring her and staring at me. I finally found it in the bathroom and walked over to the door just as Mike walked up. "Cullen," he hissed under his breath. I smiled at him. "Hey Mike," I blushed as his eyes scanned up and down me. Stupid, sex crazed, popular jocks. God, this was going to be so fun.

I smiled at Alice as I gave her a short hug and Mike caught my hand, leading me towards the food court. The last thing I heard was, "Would you just give it up and tell her?"

Mike and I had a short dinner at the mini Italian restaurant they had. When we finished he slammed a twenty on the table and stood up, grabbing my wrist and pulling me out the door. "What's on the agenda for tonight?" I asked with a flirtatious smile. He returned it with a bit of surprise, he stepped it up a notch. The look in his eyes burned with excitement. I laughed to myself as he pulled me to the main club on the campus. When we got inside Lady Gaga's Love Games was playing.

He led me across the dance floor that flashed with green lights. Everything else was dark except for where the green lights flashed, which flashed with the crazy beat. I laughed as he spun me around and we started dancing. I had to tell you, I was never into the whole grinding bodies and getting all-well you know, with guys. I wasn't really enjoying it until I saw Riley standing by the food table, glaring jealousy and death at Mike. It made me smile.

We danced and danced, and Mike seemed to be sucking it up like a sponge-until I decided to get to the real reason I was doing this. I slipped away from him after almost kissing him and he tried to follow after me. I walked over to Riley after loosing him, and smiled, getting myself some punch. "Riley," I greeted him with a flirty smile. He stared at me as if I was crazy. "Are you, like drunk?" I raised my eye brow at him as I sipped my punch. "I don't drink, sorry," I giggled, knowing he would just love to see me drunk and crazy. I caught sight of Mike glancing around for me. I sighed, this wasn't going to be fun, but I had to do what I had to do. I grabbed Riley's hand and tossed my still full punch glass in the trash can. "Let's dance," I said with a suggestive smile. He returned it, not caring that of our past.

I danced with Riley the same as Mike, not that I liked it. I hadn't noticed the constant gaze on me through out the night as I danced. I didn't know that the 'stalker' was sitting in that club, watching me grind with the guys. I didn't know I was cracking someone's heart open and pouring poison on it. If I had known, I would have stopped as if someone hit the stop button on a TV.

After the song ended, another came on. I recognized it as super massive Black hole by Muse. I smiled just as Riley was leaning down to kiss me- Mike put his hand on my shoulder and spun me around. "There you are Baby," he smiled and then glared at Riley, who was already glaring daggers at Mike. I bit my lip. "Sorry, I've gotta slip into the bathroom!" I giggled and spun around, walking off towards the booths where people could sit and relax. I sat on the edge of one that was almost empty except for two couples making out and trading gum with one another. I gagged but held down my dinner. I watched as Riley and Mike had a hissing contest. Had they even noticed I had gone in the opposite direction of the rest rooms? Nope, apparently not.

"Bella," I turned to see Jake with a glass of punch, his eyes scanning my body as if I was a car or something. God, I was really getting annoyed of that. "Hey Jacob," I giggled, mentally cursing myself. I was getting a little too good at this Lauren voice thing. His lips folded into a large grin. "I saw you dancing, and was wondering if you'd want to dance?" I smiled and looked at Mike who was walking over towards me now. I nodded. "Absolutely," I smiled as I jumped off my seat and led Jake into the crowd. Once again I sent myself into the disgusting dancing that I hated, but reminded myself over and over that it would be over soon enough. Mike finally came up to me and grabbed my wrist. "Ready to go home?" he asked in a suggestive voice, Jake glared at him. "I think she was dancing with me, Mike," he hissed. I smiled, "Oh, well I'm really tired so, I really should get home," I said and sighed, pretending to be tired.

Jake nodded slowly and finally walked away, looking beyond disappointed. Riley was dancing with a girl name Katie as we walked out, and I was glad that he wasn't looking as disappointed as Jake. Mike led me towards the door with his hands on my hips, smiling victoriously as if he had just beating the Spartans. I rolled my eyes. He led me out the door and then spun around, one arm around my waist the other in his pocket. I was glad it was Friday night; I didn't feel like going to school the next day.

He started to lead me towards his dorm when I stopped him. "Um, pajamas?" I giggled. He smiled, "Oh right," he said as if he wanted to add something else but didn't. We turned towards my dorm and he came in with me. Alice wasn't there, which was probably a good thing. She wouldn't be able to control the laughter over the excitement in Mike's face. I ran over to my closet and glanced through it. There was nothing good enough so I walked over to Alice's closet and picked out a pair of cute pajamas. I smiled to myself, this was just too fun. **( .com/images/Pajama/coll_basics_ )**

I smiled as he glanced at them, his eyes lighting up even more. I smiled as I slammed the door behind us and he wrapped his arm around me again, more tightly this time. I sighed; this was going to be one of the worst parts. If I thought grinding with Mike was bad, well this was going to be worse. We got to his dorm and I quickly went to his bathroom. I closed the door and locked it as I glanced over the messy bathroom. The least he could do was keep it clean. I slipped out of the dress I had and into the pajamas I let my hair down, surprised it just added to the look and now I looked like a freaking model-not bragging or anything. I bit my lip and folded up the dress so it wouldn't get wrinkled up too much. I unlocked the door for a moment and held the door knob. I closed my eyes. The first thing I saw was bright green eyes and the most amazing smile I had ever seen.

My eyes shot open and I shook my head. Why was I thinking about him right now? I sighed and took a deep breathe. I opened the door to see that it was dark and Mike was in the living room on the couch. I bit my lip as I tossed the dress on a table and walked past him as if nothing had happened and over to his mini fridge. I pulled out a soda and clicked it open, taking a sip as I kicked the fridge shut. I turned to see him staring at me, his mouth partly open. "Ready for bed?" he asked emotionless, still stunned. I nodded and smiled flirty like, my heart cracking in an instant. God how I was wishing he had green eyes, a crooked smile, and auburn hair. I bit my tongue angrily, _forget about Cullen, he's not here and this would never be him anyways! _

I set my soda on the table, as he turned the TV off and walked into the bedroom. I knew I wasn't going to do anything, thought Mike thought we were. I ran my hand through my hair and slipped into the unfamiliar bed, instantly uncomfortable. Mike did the same as I, a little more closely then I was comfortable with. Everything was dark, and everything was silent, except the sound of my breathing.

He leaned over me and wrapped one arm around my waist. "Bella," he whispered. I pushed his arm back and sighed. "Mike, I wasn't kidding when I said I was tired, I did a lot of dancing tonight, sorry," I said as if I was care free. He sat back on his side and stared at me, though he couldn't see me. I gulped, biting my lip and closing my eyes more tightly. I had to get Edward out of my head. I just couldn't think about him right now, I couldn't get all distracted from my life. He sighed. "Are you sure, I mean," he trailed off in thought. I nodded. "Sorry Mike," I whispered. He sighed again but still curled up next to me. One arm was wrapped around my waist and the other was under his pillow supporting his head. I faced away from him, so I was free to keep my eyes open.

And with that my devious, evil, and brilliant plan ended. I faded into unconsciousness and Mike soon did also, after his was finished pouting over not getting lucky. I wasn't smiling though, because I wanted was to have Edward laying next to me.

The next day I was walking through the food court in a pair of jeans and an Aeropostale shirt. Mike was still pouting about the night before, which was satisfying, but I couldn't stop thinking about Edward for some reason. I had gotten him out of my head for a while, and now he was in almost every thought that went through my head. I smiled at Alice as I walked over and sat down at her table. She was sitting alone since apparently Jasper and Rosalie both had to go out of town for a bit and Emmett and Edward were who knows where. I sat down and smiled, hiding my thoughts instantly.

"So, Mike seems really disappointed he didn't get lucky," she said as if she didn't know what happened I laughed without humor. "So what are you up to today?" I asked as she sipped her smoothie. "Well Edward and Emmett said they wanted to hang out, but it's no fun alone," she insisted innocently. I sighed, biting my lip. I should have guessed she'd drag me down with her. "Really, that's nice," I said, pretending to not get it. She glared playfully, and then she turned that puppy dog look on me. I looked away. "No, I refuse to go shopping with you and them," I stated as strongly as I could. I failed at ignoring her, and finally broke after a good two minutes and thirty seconds. "Fine, just stop looking at me like that!" I hissed as her and sighed. She giggled and clapped her hands victoriously. I rolled my eyes as she got up. "Well we better go get ready!" she grabbed my wrist and dragged me off to our dorm.

The next thing I knew she had picked out both my outfit and hers. I sighed, staring at the outfit on the end of my bed.

**(Pants- .com/product/product_?bmUID=1227854450589&prd=48665BKL3437&sku=1649962837&Nao=36&N=43+23 )**

**(Shirt- .com/product/product_?bmUID=1227854721762&prd=75258G83&sku=5987060100&Nao=36&N=43+26&Ns=P_ProductPrice%7C1&NUM=12 )**

After glancing over it I realized I was completely in love with it, but it looked pretty expensive. Not that Alice cared, she just yelled at me to get ready. I left my hair down since it was still partly wavy from last night and looked pretty good. I went with my usual makeup. Alice got excited and was all dressed up, which made me feel like dirt when she spun out of the bathroom in her outfit. **(. )**

After we were finally ready we headed towards the food court to meet up with Emmett and Edward. I was nervous beyond belief, as you probably already guessed. But I'm always nervous, as you can tell, when I'm around Edward. This was going to be a long, long day…

**_So now she's having a shopping date with Alice, Emmett and Edward. Something fun? Hehehe...I have a few twists planned._**

**_Let's just say, you were all right about Edward being the 'Stalker'. And I'll tell you now that Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie all know. _**

**_Bella is so clueless._**

**_So in the next chapter, Alice and Emmett plan on screwing around with Edward's jealousy problems. Poor, poor Bella._**

**_She will be so confused._**

**_:)_**

**_Well, i off to write more. I will give you all another Thanksgiving dinner if you review. Yes, that includes the Turkeys and etc etc!_**

**_Thnkx~~._**

**_~Sara._**


	14. You're Impossible!

**_Enjoy~~._**

**_Soundtrack::_**

**_Love Story by Taylor Swift_**

**_I Don't Give by Avril Lavigne _**

**_XxXxX_**

**_REVIEW!!!???_**

**_XxXxX_**

Alice and I sipped our smoothies and waited for the guys to show up for a relatively short time-only a matter of ten minutes. I was expecting them to be really late, with Emmett and all. Emmett was the first to show his face, grinning from ear to ear. I wasn't sure, but I think he had something planned when he shot Alice a nod and a wink. Maybe it was just me, who knows.

He gave Alice an awkward one arm hug and then gave me a full out suffocating hug- and then lightly brushed his lips across mine. I stared at him wide eyed in shock. The first thought was what about Rosalie? Alice giggled as I saw that Edward had the same look on his face. "Um, hi Emmett," I choked out eventually. He grinned and wrapped on arm around my shoulders. I bit my lip and stared at Alice, she was defiantly apart of this, whatever this was. Edward crossed his arms over his chest, frowning and glaring at us. I looked down. "Well, shall we go? The day lights a wasting!" Alice cheered and then grabbed my arm, pulling me off towards the mall. The guys trailed behind us as they wanted and chatted in their own conversations while Alice and I bounced from store to store. I didn't know a mini mall could be so big.

We were walking into The Buckle when Emmett's arm again slipped onto my shoulders. I smiled sheepishly, still a little confused. Alice giggled, and I couldn't find Edward- though I knew he was there.

Alice dragged me over to the jeans and started launching different pairs at me, including skirts and shorts and shirts. I sighed as I struggled to hold up the pile of clothes.

"Alice, there is no way your buying me-" I paused to check the price tag on a pair of the jeans. "One hundred and thirty five dollars on a pair of jeans, for me!" I said with my mouth open in astonishment. She giggled and tossed another two pairs of pants on my pile. Then she got behind and pushed me into a dressing room. That's when I found Edward, who was glaring at Emmett and talking to him about something. Emmett was turned and grinning at me, completely ignoring him. I shut the door with a sigh and slipped into a pair of the pants and one of the shirts. After trying on who knows how many pairs of pants and shirts, I was finished. Emmett came over and picked up three pairs of jeans and four shirts.

"I like these, they made your butt look really good," he said as he examined them. He was completely serious while both I and Edward stared at him wide eyed. Alice chuckled to herself. "And these really showed off your sexy figure," he said, holding up the shirts and examining them. My jaw fell open at that and I shook my head. "Um, thanks, Emmett," I said, blushing. What was with him? Edward glared at Emmett and sighed. He hadn't said anything to me all day. I bit my lip as I walked over to Alice. "I guess I'm getting these," I said, she smiled taking them from me. "Alice, no I can at least buy," I paused, she was right. I was totally broke.

"I think you may break up Rosalie and Emmett," she joked. I bit my lip. "I'd never forgive myself, Alice," I said wholeheartedly. It was true, I would hate my self to the depths of hell. She giggled at her inside joke when Emmett came up behind me and wrapped one arm around my waist, smiling down at me. I smiled in return, but sighed. Something was going on, right? I mean this was so not Emmett, he had a girlfriend that he was madly in love with. Maybe he was just trying to get to know me better? I wasn't sure.

After Alice bought me my clothes, and I got over being guilty for it, we went and sat down on one of the couches where you could wait on people to come out of the stores. I curled up on the end of one couch and Edward quickly sat across from me, glaring at Emmett as he sat down next to me and grinned, playing with the laces on my shoes. Alice giggled and sat with Edward. I ignored Emmett and focused on Alice.

"Where to after this?" she smiled. "I don't know, I'm pretty tired," I rolled my eyes. "Ya, I'm sure you're just falling asleep over there," I said with strong sarcasism. She smiled, "How about a movie?" she asked. Emmett piped up now, "Only if I get to sit next to Bella," he said, raising his hand. Then he shot Edward a daring look, and Edward shook his head and sighed. Alice looked back and forth between them. I bit my lip, I was totally lost. Edward did the same as I, I missed the look he shot me. "Maybe she doesn't want to sit by you Emmett," he said in a hard voice. My eyes shot to Edward, who was glaring down Emmett. Emmett was grinning victoriously like he had just accomplished something great and all mighty.

"Oh okay then you can sit next to her," he grinned larger now. Alice jumped up off her seat and grabbed my wrist. "Well we better go," she laughed as he guys continued to glare after each other. We decided to see 50 First Dates, even though we had all seen it already. I sipped y soda as Emmett sat on one side of me, and Edward on the other. Alice sat on the other side of Emmett, and Edward was on the aisle. I had my feet up on the seats I n front of me, and so did Alice and Emmett. Edward looked beyond annoyed and frustrated-especially when Emmett kept leaning over and whispering jokes to me about the movie, making me giggle. I was glad though, because we were the only ones in the theater.

"You're way cuter than Drew Barrymore," Emmett whispered with a flirty smile. I blushed and giggled, Emmett's expressions were just funny now, and I wasn't flirting. Edward stiffened next to me, and then sighed. I looked at him now, and frowned when he looked away as if he hadn't been staring us down. "What's your problem?" I whispered to him. He didn't look at me, or even answer me. I crossed my arms across my chest. Emmett and Alice started laughing. Both Edward and I turned and glared at them, shutting them up in a matter of a millisecond. I turned back to Edward, "Seriously, tell me what your problem is!" I whisper yelled. He shook his head. I sighed in annoyance and grabbed his wrist, dragging him out of the theater. Alice and Emmett snickered as I dragged him away.

I pulled him out into the main entry area where you could order food. "Will you tell me why you're so annoyed of me suddenly? Cause I can leave!" I whisper yelled. He sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Nothing is wrong, and you're not the one annoying me!" he hushed back at me. People were staring, but we didn't notice. "Then who is!?" I asked more loudly but still in a whisper yell. He stepped backwards now, staring me in the eyes. I stopped breathing, it had been awhile since he last did that, I wasn't prepared for the bright green to mix with my brown eyes, I swear they were contacts though…having such pretty eyes is just inhuman. He narrowed his eyes. "Never mind," I said as I walked back to the movie. Edward followed, his face drained

I sat down in my seat and propped my feet up on the chairs in front of me. Emmett and Alice looked at us, but we were both glaring ahead of us at the movie, our arms crossed across our chest. Emmett muffled laughed as coughing, but it didn't work too well for him. When the movie was finished I slipped past Edward right as he was standing up and left.

They came out after me, and Alice caught up with me. "What was that about?" I sighed and shook my head. "I swear, you're brother is so," I shot him a glare and he sighed.

**_Edward POV_**

I really wasn't looking forward to shopping with Bella. I mean, it was hard enough avoiding her- how was I going to keep hold on myself now? I wouldn't be surprised if I suddenly started drooling over her-god, that would be embarrassing.

I sighed as Emmett and I walked towards them. Alice was talking to her, and she was sipping her smoothie. Emmett ran ahead of me and nodded something to Alice and winked at her. I raised my eye brow as he gave her an awkward one arm hug and then pulled Bella into his arms as if they were dating. I stopped next to Alice as he lightly brushed his lips past hers. When her face came into view she looked just as stunned as I did. Why, how did he just-what!?

I felt my hand twitch, and my eyes narrowed on her face. She blushed and muttered something to him. He wrapped one arm around her shoulder and grinned at me, smirking. Alice said something, but I was busy staring at Bella. She was too pretty for her own good. It was inhuman to be so beautiful. Alice grabbed her and pulled her ahead of us, so Emmett and I trailed behind them as they flew from store to store. "Looks like it's a lot easier than you make it out to be," Emmett said, holding his arms behind his head as we walked towards The Buckle. I raised my eye brow at him. "Dude, it's obvious you are like, crazy about her, you can't avoid her forever," he said with a chuckle. Ha, that's what he thought.

I was just avoiding her for my own good-or hers, or, I wasn't really sure anymore. All I seemed to do was hurt her more, and since she stopped talking to me, she seemed a lot happier. I mean, the other night when she was dancing with both Mike and Riley, even though it hurt me, she seemed happy. She was even flirting. I couldn't help but go to watch after her, Mike is a creep.

I needed to get another rose and note to her also, I have been putting it off. I was glad the dance had been postponed for another week. That means I had a whole week to give her the notes and roses. I just had to figure out where to give them to her. I was positive she had no clue it was me. Sometimes Bella was so clueless, it was just adorable. We followed her and Alice into to store and watched as Alice threw dozens of clothes at Bella. It was funny as Bella tried to explain to her that she wasn't going to let Alice buy her such expensive clothing. It made me chuckle to myself.

Then Alice pushed Bella into a changing room and sat down with Emmett. She shot me a small smile as she shut the door. It made my heart flutter to see her smile at me for once. She went through all the clothes and came out to show us. At first, I had thought Emmett was done with the 'Make Edward Jealous' stuff, until she back outside with all the clothes and was trying to decide which ones to buy. He picked up the pants and shirts that he could tell I liked. "I think you should get these, they make you butt look really good," he said as he examined them. Right when she looked away Emmett shot me a smirk and set those down, grabbing the shirts. "And these really showed off your sexy figure," he said as he looked over the shirts. Bella blushed. "Um, thanks, Emmett," she said and then sighed. I glared death at Emmett who was grinning as happy as if he just one three trillion dollars.

Alice took Bella over to the counter and bought the pants and shirts. Emmett walked over to me and smiled. "See how easy it is, just to flirt?" I glared at him. "So how long will this go on?" I hissed at him as we both looked at the girls. "Till you say something to her, anything," he continued grinning as he walked past me and over to Bella, wrapping one arm around her waist. I bit my lip, holding in the anger that boiled. I walked over to them and hit Emmett in the shoulder when the girls were looking away. He chuckled to himself as we neared a rest area. Bella sat down on one couch and I sat across from her. I wasn't surprised Emmett sat next to her and started playing with her shoe laces since she was lying down. Alice plopped down next to me.

After an interesting conversation I wasn't paying attention to, too bus staring at Bella as she talked to Alice, Emmett shot me a look before speaking up. I bit my tongue and took in a deep breathe. Damn my evil brother…

"I get to sit next to Bella," he raised his hand. I glared at him fiercely. "What if she doesn't want to sit by you?" I challenged without thinking. Everyone turned and looked at me, Bella blushed. I quickly regained my self and continued to glare at Emmett, who was smiling victoriously. "Okay then Edward sits next to Bella," he clarified. Alice jumped up and grabbed Bella, dragging her towards the theater. We followed along behind. "Emmett, you ass hole!" I whisper yelled. He laughed. "You know you're going to love it, she smells really good today too," he taunted me. I glared and rolled my eyes. "She's much happier without me around you dumb ass, you're ruining it!" he sighed, serious now. "Are you kidding me? She may seem happy around you, but that's only because she doesn't want you to know she's still losing sleep over you! Just ask Alice, she sees everything about Bella, even when she tries to hide it," he folded his arms across his chest as we entered the theater.

He wasn't serious, was he? I mean, she looked so happy now that she didn't even talk to me. Maybe I was just blind, or maybe she was just having trouble hiding it from the others because she was worn out. I could understand that. I was getting really bad at hiding how much I hate Lauren from her, and I was going out with her.

We decided to see 50 first dates with Adam Sandler. I liked him, he was funny. I sat by Bella. I wanted to, but then I didn't. I was so afraid that something I did would hurt her, I didn't want to hurt her anymore. I had already ripped her heart out and cut it up and then thrown it in her face. I didn't want to do anything more. I kept to myself, and sat as far from her in my seat as I could. Emmett kept whispering to her, making her laugh. God, what I'd give to be him. He didn't have to worry about hurting her. I bit at my lip until finally she looked at me. "What's your problem?" she whispered to me. I didn't answer, I couldn't even bare to look at her gorgeous face. She folded her arms across her chest, looking adorable again, and Alice and Emmett started snickering at us. We both glared at them and they shut up quickly.

"Seriously, what is your problem?" she had turned to me now, whisper yelling at me. I found it to cute to answer. She jumped out of her seat and pulled me after her. Just her touch sent my stomach into flips.

We finally stopped walking, but I was too intoxicated by her smell. Emmett wasn't kidding, she does smell good. "Why are you suddenly so annoyed of me? Cause I can leave!" she threatened me. I tried to not look her in the eyes, sticking my hands in my pockets. "Nothing is wrong, it's not you who is annoying me!" I whisper yelled back at her. It was really myself that I was annoyed with. Why couldn't I just be friends with her without hurting her. "Then who is!?" she demanded more loudly.

I stepped back and raised my gaze to her. She stopped breathing and stared at me astonished now. I mentally slapped myself. There went the plan of not hurting her. Just me looking at her crushed her, it crushed me…

I was about to say something when I narrowed my eyes on her, her lips actually. I envied Mike for kissing her so often, so freely. It reminded me of the kiss she had promised me so long ago. Wow, how long was that? I wasn't sure. I blinked when she shook her head. "Never mind," she hissed and walked off towards the movie. I bit my lip and followed. Damn it! There I go getting distracted. My face drained when I realized I had been distracted by wanting to kiss her. That's sad, I can't even stay focused to answer her when she talks to me. I followed her into the movie again, hating myself. We sat down and both pouting while Emmett and Alice snickered.

At the end of the movie Bella slipped past me and a brush of her scent hit me. I fell back into my seat, making Emmett and Alice bust out laughing, but Bella was already out of the theater. I actually smiled, I was falling-literally-for Bella. We followed out after her and Alice ran up to catch up with her. Emmett hit my shoulder, "Dude, you used to have guts and just go for it, what happened?" I bit my lip lightly and stuck my hand in my pockets. "I dunno," I said as she turned and glared at me. I knew, I just didn't want to hurt her more than I already had…

**_Please Review. I'm going to be writing the next chapter now- oh and for the pictures in the last chapter, I'll be getting those up on my profile as soon as I can!_**

**_Sorry!_**

**_Thanks to all who PMed and reviewed to let me know it didn't work._**

**_Well I am off to write!_**

**_Oh and I'm almost always on during the weekends and Friday Nights so you should PM me and we can talk!_**

**_:)_**

**_Thanks Everyone!_**

**_~Sara._**


	15. Scared To Let Go

_**Hey Hey Hey!**_

**_I got the pictures up for the last few chapters on my profile, finally!_**

**_GO LOOK AT THEM!!  
I didn't go through all the trouble to find them for no one too look at 'em!_**

**_:)_**

**_Well, I have bad news...there are only like, two more chapters left of this story-but..._**

**IF YOU **REVIEW** A LOT, i **MIGHT** do a **SEQUEL_**.**_

**_After reading this chapter, you may want to read a sequel, you know...if Bella goes and lives with Charlie again...I mean what could possibly go wrong?_**

**_Hehehe..._**

**_I am ebill. ;)_**

**_XxXxX_**

**_Love Story by Taylor Swift_**

**_D-I-E 4 Y-O-U by Family Force 5_**

**_Unbeautiful by Lesley Roy_**

**_XxXxX_**

_I look forward to seeing you at the dance._

I read the note over and over again. Alice sighed. "It's obvious whoever it is," she smiled to herself, which I missed. "Is like madly in love with you," she tilted her head down to look at the magazine in front of her. She was perched on her bed lying on her stomach with her legs up in the air. I bit my lip. "I doubt it Alice," I said as I set the note and rose on my bedside table. "Where did you find it?"

I shrugged. It was in my backpack, which I almost never leave alone. The only time I left it was this morning when I went to the restroom," I pointed out. None of the people who could have done it were in that class. She smiled. "So he must have slipped it in then," she stated. I rolled my eyes. "Alice, they guy isn't in my math class," I said as I grabbed my brush and ran it through my hair. She laughed. "So you know who it is?" I shrugged again. "Well, I'm guessing it's either Mike, or Jacob," I said half heartedly. She smiled deviously to herself and looked down at her magazine again. I raised an eye brow. "What, do you know who it is?" I asked her, walking over to her. She laughed. "Ya I wish," she said. I finished getting ready for bed and crawled in. Only the moon light lit the room now, and Alice was facing towards the wall her bed was up against.

I sat in my bed, the moon light upon my face, staring at the note. I wasn't afraid of this stalker person, but I wanted so badly to know who it was. What if it was Mike? What if it turned out that he had a heart and somehow I had it? I wouldn't be able to forgive myself at the end of the year, when he tells me that he loves me…

But what if it's Jacob. That would but just as bad. Having to tell him that I didn't like him at all like that. The dance on Friday. Only four days from now. Tomorrow would be Tuesday. I bit my lip, and my eyes fell past the note, past everything. They fell on the picture pasted on Alice's wall. The moonlight from the window hit it as if a spotlight. His green eyes were bright, staring at me. I felt the burning in my nose and eyes start up as a tear ran down my pale cheek. I was never going to get over him was I?  
The thought of me leaving and never seeing him again, it crushed me. No more Edward Cullen. It stung too badly. I sat up in my bed and slipped on my Vans shoes. I was in a pair of volleyball shorts and a tank top from Aeropostale. I slipped on my light jacket and slipped out the door into the chilly night air. I walked towards the only place I wanted to be.

I stopped at the edge of the stairs at the bleachers. I glanced up to see that I wasn't alone. There stood Edward Cullen, in the same place of our one and only date. I simply stared at him as he stared down at the ground his hands in his jacket pockets. My breath leaked out into the air, in visible sight. I didn't realize it was that cold out. I felt like I was in a daze, watching him go through the same thing I had so many times before. I still couldn't let go of that place, not even now, a whole year later. I took in a deep breath and started down the stairs. I walked all the way down to the field and towards Edward. I walked up next to him, though he didn't move. I stared at the ground next to him, and then he looked at me. "B-Bella," he said it as if a question. I smiled lightly. "Hey," I whispered, not meaning to whisper.

"Hi," he said, stunned by my presence. I smiled and walked around a bit, trying to keep warm. His eyes followed me. "So, you and Lauren going to the dance on Friday?" I asked, glancing up at the sky. He was silent for a moment, but then nodded. "Yea, she really likes dancing," he trailed off as if thinking of something else-or someone else.

I laughed lightly, my breathe still visible because of the cold. "Ya, I can see her grinding all over you," I joked. He smiled slightly, not finding it that great of a thought. "Are you and Mike going?" he asked raising his eye brows. I sighed, still walking around a bit. "I don't know, he's just so," I didn't finish the sentence. He laughed lightly. "Yea, I get that about Lauren," he admitted sheepishly. I nodded thoughtfully, looking at the ground now. "So I've been getting these notes, and they always have roses with them," I said after a silence. He tensed up a lot, but I was too blind to notice. "Y-yea, from who?" he asked, coughing a little. I shrugged.

"I have no idea, but I'm worried it's either Mike of Jacob, but," I trailed off a bit, biting my lip. He smiled. "But what?" he asked. I stopped walking now, facing Edward. "They could never write such beautiful words, you know," I said slowly, shaking my head. He nodded, and smiled that crooked smile. "Sounds like Bella's got a stalker," I laughed at this, and smacked his arm. "Shut it," I giggled. He smiled down at me, and I smiled up at him. We just stood there for a few moments, staring each other in the eyes. I felt myself drift into all the memories of us together. And slowly my heart started to break. I couldn't bear to think of my day without him. I mean, sure, I hated school, just like everyone else but-but I would go all four years over again so I could go through it all again with him. The tears, the smiles, the laughter, the hugs, the promises and lies-all of it I'd take again.

His lips formed that crooked smile that I had only dreamed of for over a year now. "Four more days," I whispered. He didn't say anything, but his hand lightly touched mine, and then he just took my hand in his. His hand was just as cold as mine, yet it felt like they were on fire together. I smiled lightly, "I better get back, you know," I said truthfully. I pulled my hand back without thinking and bit my lip. He laughed and nodded. "S-sorry," he said looking down. I shook my head. "No it's fine really, I just, well, it's hard to explain and," I shook my head and sighed. He had already gotten the wrong message. I bit my lip and ran my hand through my hair. "Night Edward," I said was I walked past him slowly. He didn't say anything but I felt him staring at me as I walked away.

The next day I didn't want to go to school for many reasons. I was worried about seeing Edward, and I didn't want to deal with Mike. He was still pouting as I heard, though I did a good job of avoiding him during the weekend. I was also curious to see who this 'stalker' person was-but scared also. I bit my lip and decided to just take on the day with the best attitude I could manage. I slipped into my favorite skirt-which was a little bit past short- an Aeropostale tank top, which was reddish, and a long sleeve Aeropostale shirt that had a hood-which was a dark navy blue. The tank top showed along the bottom of my shirt, and a little across the V-neck.

I pulled the top layer of my hair up into a messy bun like the night I had a date with Mike. I curled my hair also, liking best like that. After grabbing my IPod and turning on Sugerbaby by Morningwood, I slipped out the door and made my way to the food court for a donut before going to my math class. I didn't want to be too early. I folded on leg over the other, flipping through one of Alice's magazines. I ate my donut quickly and grabbed myself a smoothie before relaxing again.

One of my favorite songs called Hear Me Now by Framing Hanley came on. I saw in the corner of my eye, someone run by. I glanced over as a normal reaction to see just normal people standing around and talking. I raised my eye brow, a little confused. I sighed and went back to my magazine. Just as I stood up, minutes later, The Ting Tings song That's Not My Name came on. I laughed. I threw my smoothie away and tossed the magazine in the trash can also. I saw another shadow dart by just as I turned around, but they darted behind a tree. I narrowed my eyes and walked over towards the tree. I walked around in to see the no one was there. I shrugged it off and walked off towards my Math class. I heard a breath of relief as I walked away. I glanced back and raised my eye brow, trying to pick another song to listen to.

Before I could pick a song I made it to class and had to put my IPod away. The students arrived one by one, a few in pairs, except one. Edward ran into the room just as the teacher was shutting the door. He was out of breath, and smiled at the teacher. "Sorry," he said as he slipped past him back to his seat. I raised my eye brow at him but he was still breathing like he had just been running for an hour straight.

Later at the end of class the teacher gave us five minutes to talk. I tapped him on the shoulder as if what had happened over the last two years was all a dream. He spun around and looked first at the pencil and then at me. I melted by the green of his eyes-still wondering if they were contacts.

"Hey," he whispered. I smiled lightly. "So why were you like, totally out of breathe this morning?" he bit his lightly, smiling a bit. "Um, well, yea, uh," he couldn't think of what to say, I laughed. I started doodling on my paper. "So, someone was like following me earlier," I said in a calm voice. He tensed up and bit at his lip again. "Oh, wonder who it was. Did you see them?" he asked quickly, I shook my head. "No, but it was kind of funny," I giggled, remembering how it worked out with the song I was listening to. He sighed a breathe of relief, just like the one I heard earlier, but of course I didn't notice. "That's great, I mean good, I mean, yea," he trailed off when the bell rang. I smiled and grabbed my stuff, walking past him.

I went through the rest of my day in the same way. Listening to my IPod when I could and sometimes seeing a shadow dart by or something. I walked towards the food court for lunch when I saw another shadow dart by into the trees to my left. I sighed and pulled my backpack up on my arm a little better, walking over to the trees. I walked all the way around them, trying to find someone, but no one was there. I gave up and went to enjoy a nice warm hot dog. I sat in the same place as always and waited for Alice or Rosalie to show up. Neither did. I brushed it off and reminded myself that they did have boyfriends and they were just off making out in a closet some where.

I finished my lunch and headed off to science, this time Edward was there waiting. I smiled at him as I walked over to the desk and set my backpack down. I slipped into my seat and pulled my notebooks out of my bag. He sat silently, staring at the white board. I set the rest of my stuff on the ground like usual and opened my notebook, doodling all across the blank page. Once the boring class started a piece of paper slipped in front of me. "So, I bet your stalker was the one following you around this morning," Edward wrote. I smiled. "Yea, if only I could figure out who it was," I said with a small smiley face.

He chuckled lightly. "Yea, I'll kick their ass if they do anything to you," I smiled at that, and blushed. "So I get my own personal body guard? That's awesome, Alice will be jealous," I said with another smiley face. HE laughed again, and the teacher looked over at us. I pretended to be writing notes down, so he went back to teaching. "Nice cover," he wrote. I grinned at him victoriously. "Yup," I wrote.

"So did you get anymore notes or roses from your lover boy, or girl?" I looked at him and shook my head, even though it was possible. "No, not yet. The last one said something about seeing me at the dance, I'm a little worried," I wrote. He looked at it and smiled.

"Well let me get my black suite and black sunglasses, I'm sure Emmett would help too," he joked about being a body guard. I rolled my eyes. "You'd look good in a tux, Mr. Secret Agent," he grinned. "Oh I already know that, no need to remind me of how magnificent I am," I couldn't help but laugh at this. "Yea, sure, someone had an ego," I wrote. He answered quickly, "Who me? Psh, I have no clue what your talking about!" he wrote with a smiley face. I smiled.

"What are you wearing to the dance?" he asked out of no where. I raised my eye brow at him and he shrugged. "I have no clue, Alice probably has something picked out for me, why?" I asked. He bit his lip. "I just want to know if my tux can by like a bright pink or a blue maybe, I have to match you, you know," he joked. I smiled lightly. "Well, don't you have to match your date?" I asked, reminding myself how I couldn't even imagine myself standing next to him at the dance, even if I'd be the happiest ever. He didn't reply for a while. "Yea, I guess so," he wrote. After a few more short comments we stopped passing notes, and I ended up staring at the white board, pretending to pay attention.

After the bell rang I slipped out of my seat as if in slow motion. Edward sat in his seat, debating something. I grabbed my things and started walking out when Edward caught my arm, his face inches from mine. Everyone else had left, which made it kind of awkward. He stared in my eyes. "W-what if I told you, that I knew who was watching you?" he whispered, his eyes so intense I was breathless. I opened my mouth to speak, but ended up just standing there like a dumb ass. "Never, never mind," he said, letting me go. It felt like it lasted forever, but only happened with in a matter of seconds. "So you know who it was?" I asked as he grabbed his things, I had regained myself now that he wasn't in the position to dazzle me. He shook his head. "Just forget it, I have to go," he said and shot me a slight smile as he left the class room.

For the rest of the day, I didn't see any shadows dart by, or see anyone suddenly hide behind a bush. It was almost scary, how suddenly the person stopped watching me. I took it was a good thing, or I tried to take it as a good thing. So here I was, sitting with Alice and Rosalie at the food court, sipping a smoothie. Three more days of this. Only three more days to enjoy a regular life. I thought about what I would do once I got out of school. I didn't really have anywhere to go at the moment, so I'd have to go home and live with my Dad. I dreaded this, knowing he was going to be all depressed about my Mother's death-which I could understand, but…as you could tell, I was over it.

Then a thought hit me. I had to go and live with my Dad, my Father, and one of the people I feared to most. I blew off the possibility at first, thinking he would never go back to what he did before, but now that I thought about it…He was so depressed over my mother, and having someone there to hit on, that he had once before…

I bit my straw so hard I would have been bleeding if it was my lip. I gulped, taking in a deep breathe. My father wouldn't do that. HE promised me he would never do it again, he'd never hurt me again. My mother promised me he would never hurt me again. Promises used to mean something to me, but over the last few years, they were far to hard to hope on and believe. I glanced up as Edward walked over to us. I wasn't really paying attention, still lost in thought. He sat down and smiled at Rosalie, probably welcoming her back. She nodded and returned the smile. I shook my head and set my smoothie down on the table, staring down at it. "So, the dance is this Friday," Rosalie said. "Who are you going with Bella?" I looked up at her, and then shrugged.

"I-I'm not sure really. I don't want to go with Mike, but I guess I kind of have to, but then," I shook my head. Alice smiled. "She's worried about her stalker boy," she sang and rolled her eyes, sipping her smoothie. I didn't say anything, but continued staring at my smoothie. "It's just, I'm scared to see who it is," I stuttered. Rosalie smiled at Edward slyly, which I missed. He narrowed his eyes on me as I spun my smoothie around in my hands, the cold cooling off my warm hands. I bit my lip as the table fell into silence. I finally got up and threw my smoothie away, walking off towards my dorm. It surprised me when Edward came up to my side and smiled lightly.

"Are you okay? You seem kind of distant," he said, looking ahead of us as we wlaked away from a giggling Alice and Rosalie. I shrugged and rubbed my hand up and down my arm, not that I was cold or anything. "Yea, I'm just, I have a lot on my mind," I said slowly. He nodded slowly. "Like," he pushed, an innocent look on his face. I knew he was just trying to help, I wasn't mad. "Just worried about this stalker guy, and today I was thinking about where I'm going to go after school gets out next week," I shrugged. His eyes looked somewhat confused. "Well, I can tell you now that I'm sure the stalker guy isn't going to show up," he encouraged me. I smiled lightly as we walked off trail and started towards the football field, around the outside of the campus so Alice and Rosalie wouldn't see us. "But I don't know what to tell you about the after school stuff," he laughed a bit, I smiled. "The only thing I could think of was going back to live with my Father," I paused and gulped, "And staying with him until I get my own place and such," I said, instantly biting my lip afterwards.

At first his face looked really upset, like sad, and then he regained himself. "Y-yea, that sounds like a good idea. Alice, Emmett and I have to go back to my parent's house and live there for a few months," he said in a shaky voice. I smiled. "Where do they live?" I asked, trying to change the rough subject. "Forks Washington, it's the rainiest place in the U.S.A," he chuckled and ran his hand through his hair. I nodded thoughtfully. "Well, do you like it there?" I asked. He smiled. "Yea, it's actually not that bad. It can be depressing sure, but, it's not that bad. It's a small town," he looked at me now, as if imagining something. I raised my eye brow, but he just shook his head. We swung around past the football field and through a short cut to the dorms, ending up right in front of mine. I bit my lip and pulled out my key, when he grabbed my hand and held it for a moment. "Bella," he said, his eyes suddenly intense.

I looked up at him, and my heart melted. "Sorry about earlier today, during science," he said slowly. I smiled lightly, and nodded. "It's fine, I didn't take it too hard," I said, blushing. He smiled and let my hand go. I twisted the key and opened the door to see that Alice was spending the night at Jasper's dorm. I turned and leaned against the door. "So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow in Math?" I said, still blushing. He nodded and smiled that crooked smile. "Bright and early," he said. I nodded and slowly shut the door. He spun around and headed back to his dorm. I couldn't stop smiling.

**_Okay so now it is Wednesday, and the dance is on Friday. But then there is another week of school. And THEN they get out. :)_**

**_Get it?_**

**_Sorry, some ppl PMed me and said that they were confused. I still have another twist planned...hehehe...._**

**_And I'd love to do a sequel, but only if people review and promise to ACTUALLY READ it. :D_**

**_So,it's up to you. I still have about one or two chapters left in this story, so you can think it over._**

**_:)_**

**_Oh-and don't worry, these next two (Or just one) chapter(s) are going to be very.. well i'll just say BIG DRAMA._**

**_Some promises are going to be broken, and some will be fulfilled. _**

**_(Evil laughter)_**

**_Well I am off to start chapter 16- The Dance!_**

**_YAY!_**

**_REVIEW!!_**

**_~Sara.x_**


	16. I'm So Scared!

**_Poetry by Danity Kane_**

**_Ride For You by DanityKane_**

**_That's Not My Name by The Ting Tings_**

**_Just Dance by Lady Gaga_**

**_Love Games by Lady Gaga_**

**_Save You by Simple Plan (I think this may be the theme song for this story, go liten to it!)_**

**_I found a cool site with all the music in the world, for FREE! - .com_**

**_:)_**

I bit my lip as Alice and I scanned through the many dresses of which ever store this was- I wasn't sure, I lost track a few hours ago. I had to find the exact dress that I wanted, and Alice agreed. She said she wanted me to pick it out this time, which wasn't much help since she had spent the last two years picking out my clothes and such for me. After looking back on it, I thought of her as my mother in second grade or something. Oh but don't worry, I thanked her many times for helping me through the fashion problems of school.

She was looking at a yellow mid thigh length cocktail dress with spaghetti straps and a tighter waist line that poofed out a bit after that. It would look amazing on her, making her eye and hair pop, but something was off-according to her. I sighed and rolled my eyes as I pulled out a little black dress. Alice looked up at it, and then at me, and then at it. I got the hint and quickly stuffed it back on the rack. After two years of shopping with Alice, you get her looks of disgust, maybe, and totally I love it!

Rosalie ran over to us after a little while with a dress, and decided she was getting it. It was black, with pink lace around the edges of it. It hung along her boy as if an art piece, I was mad jealous.

Alice found her dress shortly after that, which made me again jealous of how wonderful she looked in it.

I sighed and congratulated them on finding a dress, finally. Now all I had to do was keep looking, and hopefully find one. "Maybe I just shouldn't go to the dance, and then we won't have to walk around anymore," I complained as I searched through another rack of dresses. Alice laughed without humor and then shoved her dress as Rosalie, who took it confusedly. Alice appeared next to me and started looking through the dresses. "You're going to that dance, because there is someone there that will want to meet you!" she hissed. I sighed and we kept looking.

Finally, about twenty minutes later I found one I was in love with- and so was Rosalie and Alice. I couldn't stop smiling and biting my lip because I liked it so much. It was all white, with black lacing down the front, but it was like shoe lace type-all crisscross and such.

I checked the price tag and groaned. "Jeez, Bella did you really think I was going to make you buy this, it's only one hundred and fifty three dollars," Alice said as she handed the cashier her credit card. I stared blankly at her but eventually just sighed; I didn't feel like fighting with her. Rosalie tapped me on the shoulder and pointed over at the try on rooms. "Look who's buying a dress," she whispered. I glanced over at Lauren, who was examining her self in the mirror. She had a bright pink prom dress on, and it was pretty, but on her-no! She was so stick thin that the lady helping her had to pin it back, by a lot! I rolled my eyes and grabbed my dress, smiling down at it, and walking out of the store with Alice and Rosalie.

Today, it was Thursday. Tomorrow, it was Friday. Friday as in the dance, meeting my stalker, avoiding Edward at all costs, and dealing with Mike Newton. Wonderful, no? NO!

After dropping our most wonderful dresses off at our dorms we decided to get ready for the last football game of the year-which did I mention was tonight? Yes, the very last football game of the year is tonight. We had an hour to get ready, so Alice picked out my outfit first, then hers, and Rosalie already had hers picked out.

My outfit was cute, but simple. My jeans were a light color, with a few holes on the thighs. I liked it, and it fit well. My shirt was long sleeve, and an off white color. It had a hood also, which made it even cuter.

I let my hair do what it wanted, since it looked pretty good today. I had my usual makeup-light and natural. I stuck my phone in my pocket and followed Alice and Rosalie towards the food court. Emmett waved at us, in his football uniform. Rosalie gave him a big hug and a light kiss. I smiled, they were so cute together. "Hey, I hear you and Edward are talking again," he nudged my arm. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever," I said with a sigh. He boomed laughter, along with Alice and Rosalie. I realized I was probably blushing like a tomato. I gave up trying to shut them up and we walked over to the stands to get a seat. The home team was warming up in the field, while the other team was huddled around their couch. I smiled as the crowd clapped with one of the songs from my IPod- Break My Heart by Hilary Duff. I stood up with Alice and Rosalie and clapped with the beat, just like many others in the crowd.

Alice turned to started singing while shaking her head from side to side. I laughed and mimicked her. Rosalie started laughing really hard when Alice slipped and hit the guy in front of us on the head. I kept singing and dancing, not really caring who was watching. I didn't think I was going to hear about it later from my 'stalker' friend. "Break my heart, watch me fall apart!" Alice, Rosalie, and I all sang together. I was really going to miss this, singing and dancing at the football games, getting all dressed up for no reason. I never wanted it to end, but I knew it would-for me at least.

The game started and we cheered till we started to choke and lose our voices, well I did. Alice and Rosalie laughed so hard they had to sit down when I started choking on my soda. I shot them playful glares and coughed it out. We won an easy win of 37 to 14. I screamed at the top of my lungs. We ran past all the other people-as usual-and beat them to the players. They were just too slow. We ran over and gave Emmett and Jasper congrats. For once I gave Emmett a bone crushing hug. He said he was rubbing off on me. "Good job you guys!" I laughed as Alice did her victory dance-though it was too goofy to be serious. Rosalie ended up sneaking away with Emmett towards the dorms, which I didn't think much about. Alice said goodbye to Jasper, who had to go meet up with his parents. I smiled at her for not ditching me tonight.

"You can go with him if you want," I said as we started walking away. She smiled lightly to herself, before turning to me. "Yea but, I'm not going to be seeing you much after this and, I wanted to spend some time with you tonight," she admitted. I smiled slightly, though we fell into a sad silence. We had one week after tomorrow. One week left together. One week more of waking up to my best friend right across the room. One more week of feeling like I had a _real_ family, and _real_ friends that actually cared for me.

I gulped now, hoping that my Dad would follow through on his long promise. Just as we were almost to our dorm, Edward appeared in his football uniform, breathless. "What's up with you?" I asked with a chuckle. He smiled that crooked smile. "Alice you should go see Jasper and his parents, and I need to show Bella something," he shot me another crooked smile. Alice tilted her head to the side and raised her eye brow before realization hit her-something they were hiding from me again. I crossed my arms and began pouting, but they were having some secret conversation between their eyes. I sighed heavily and they looked at me. "Another secret to be kept from lil-ol-Bella," I mumbled. Edward laughed and grabbed my hand pulling me away from the dorms. Alice winked at him.

When we finally stopped running I sighed. "Edward seriously what is going on?" he smiled; we were at his dorm door. "What is going on?" I repeated. Just as I said this the door swung open and Rosalie pulled me in. Edward's laughter was the last thing I heard. "What, why, Rosalie!" I whisper yelled. She laughed. "You're changing clothes, okay? Now, put this on, trust me," she threw some clothes at me. I sighed and quickly changed. Rosalie turned on a small flash light and started on my hair. "Why don't you just turn the lights on?" I asked. She laughed. "Because Edward is in the other room changing also, and I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise for you. You can't see your outfit yet, it would give away everything," she said. I sighed and let her continue fixing my hair. I couldn't see anything, so I just waited. Then Finally, I heard a slight thump and felt a familiar hand on my arm. Rosalie sighed. "Well someone is in a hurry," she said as I was pulled away from my seat and towards the door. I hoped to god I wouldn't trip on something as we walked through the dark.

The moonlight suddenly leaked into the room and I realized the door was opening. I walked out of it and quickly glanced down to see that I was now in the same outfit I had been in so, so long ago. I was in the same outfit I was in when Edward and I went on our one, and only, date. I turned quickly to see that he was in the same outfit also. I smiled lightly; he took my hand and started walking towards the football field. I blushed, what did he have planned?

He laughed as we neared the seating and smiled. "Okay, you know the drill, close your eyes," he said. I sighed and closed my eyes. "I swear, if I fall," I muttered. He laughed, "You know, I think you've warned me of that before," he said as he helped me down the stairs and soon I was on the somewhat damp grass. "Okay, open," I bit my lip and slowly opened my eyes to see that he had set up the picnic, again, and it looked just as beautiful. I looked up at him. "It's beautiful, thank you," he smiled. "Yea, I even have to same food, Emmett specials," he laughed as we sat down. "You look even more beautiful than the first time," he said as I sipped my soda. I rolled my eyes. "Player," I muttered. He laughed at this.

We sat and talked for a while, and laughed of course. The time seemed to last forever, and then we were lying there, staring up at the stars. Only there was a difference this time, he was holding my hand and looking at me rather than the stars. "I have something for you," he whispered. I looked at him now. "Is it expensive, if so- take it back, right now," I said. He chuckled and dug through his pocket. Then he pulled out something I never thought he'd have, _still_ have for that matter. A crimpled folded piece of paper, with mud and dirt dried on it, the pen marks still visible, but fading from water damage. I gasped, and he handed me the note.

I glanced at it, and then at him. We were sitting up now. "H-how did you, where did you find, but," I shook my head and unfolded the note, reading over all the comments we said to each other. He smiled that crooked smile, stared at me as I smiled. "It doesn't matter how or where I found it," he whispered. I looked up at him, a slight smile on my lips. I couldn't believe he still had it, for all this time. He continued smiling as I looked at him. "Thank you, so much," I whispered. I leaned over and gave him a short hug, but only a friendly every day hug. I smiled. He leaned over and opened the basket that had been full of food, and pulled out a small cheese cake with strawberry syrup all across it, both his and my name written across it. I smiled. "I'm guessing Rosalie did that part, Emmett has bad hand writing," he laughed and nodded, pulled the top off of its plate. He cut us both a piece off and we started eating it.

After the, um, friendly hang out, was over he walked me back to my dorm. We laughed the whole way back, and I couldn't stop blushing. I felt cold eyes fall on my and I bit my lip. I wondered if it was my 'stalker', but let it go. I was going to enjoy my time left with Edward now, since I wasn't going to be able to tomorrow-thanks Lauren! We walked up the dorm room door just as Alice was opening it. She smiled and leaned against the door frame, she was in her pajamas. I raised an eye brow. She continued smiling. "So guys, how was the hanging out?" she shot both Edward and I a look. I rolled my eyes. "Bye Edward," he laughed and smiled. "See you tomorrow," he said with a hint of crook in his smile. Alice rolled her eyes. "God, you're such a flirt," she said as she shut the door behind me. I laughed at that, it was so the other way around.

"So, how was it? Was the food good, you better not tell Emmett, he already has an ego as high as the Empire State building," she rolled her eyes. "Anyways, did you kiss? Did he get you any expensive jewelry; did he beat the shit out of Mike again? Oh, did he have fireworks!?" she clapped and squealed. I stared at her with one eye brow raised. "Um, Alice, we just hung out at the football field," I stated. "And the food was amazing, Emmett even made us a cheesecake," I licked my lips as I slipped into my pajamas. Alice sighed. "Well, that's so, blah," she frowned. I laughed. "It's not like it was a date," I said. She started cracking up, but wouldn't tell me anything when I asked her. I gave up and crawled into bed. Alice did the same, so she was out like a light bulb. I however, sat in my bed, staring at the roof.

Tomorrow, I had to meet the guy that somehow sneaks into my dorm, into my math class, and all the other times I got roses. I mean, I wasn't scared at first, but what if it is Mike, or Jacob? I knew it wasn't Riley, he hated me with a passion- and I him. I bit my lip and ran my hand through my hair. I sat there, and thought about Edward. If I couldn't get over him, then I could at least be his friend, right? I wasn't sure, and I was too worried about it to find out. I decided that I would just enjoy the time I had left here with everyone. I was going to enjoy the pain of looking into Edward's eyes and knowing that we could never be anything. I was going to enjoy the pain of watching him dance with Lauren tomorrow. I was going to enjoy the pain of watching him walk her back to either his or her dorm-probably his. I was going to enjoy the pain of my heart breaking. Ha, I sound like a freaking mental person now. Oh well, that's how things are going to go for me.

I finally fell asleep, and wondered if he was losing sleep because of me, just as I him…

**_Edward POV_**

I sat in my bed, biting my lip and stared at the roof. I wondered if Bella was still awake. She probably was really tired; she has a lot to worry about. I was probably being over protective, I know, but I was really worried about her going to her father's house after school. I didn't want her to back with him. He was probably still very depressed about his wife dying, and even though Bella said that he promised to never hurt her again, promises are easy to break just as they are easy to make. Take me for example. I promised my mother, Esme, that I would call her every single day of school so she wouldn't miss me too much. I haven't called her in three weeks. Oops…

I sighed, getting a little more excited about seeing Bella tomorrow at the dance. I didn't want to go with Lauren, but I had too. I thought about how I would meet her, she still didn't know that I was her 'stalker'. I found it kind of amusing when Alice helped me sneak into her dorm when she was blow drying her hair and set the note and rose on her pillow. I had to clutch back the laughter when Alice backed up and smiled, running into the wall. We had to dart out of the room just as Bella leaned out of the bathroom and looked into the room. I found it very easy to sneak the not and rose into her backpack. And it was easy enough to set them in her favorite spot to sit. But after all the notes, all the roses, my favorite thing about it, was watching her face light up as she realized that someone loved her.

Some one loved Isabella Marie Swan, and that happened to be me. I wasn't sure at first, but after a while, I realized I was just crazy about her. Alice helped me, constantly shooting me those little devious looks whenever she saw Bella. There was one time Bella had her head phones on, and she was eating. I was watching her, not like a real stalker, but you know, and she kept seeing me when I would dart by. She almost caught me once, when she walked all the way around the tree I was hiding behind. God, I just about had a freaking heart attack. I found it very amusing when she would talk to me about her 'stalker' and I would sit there, trying not to laugh. After Alice couldn't keep her little, pixie mouth shut, everyone found out. Emmett tried to make me jealous when we went shopping that one day. God I found it so hard not to choke him for it, he found it humorous. Alice and Rosalie kept giving me looks and Jasper liked to joke about it. I swear, if they hadn't stopped then there would have been a massive killing mystery. I could picture it in the school paper. Four students brutally murdered by former friend.

I rolled over on my side and sighed, the clock blinked twelve thirty eight. I closed my eyes, drifting into a light sleep. Bella was the star of my dreams that night, or day, of whatever.

The next day I got up early, I couldn't stop smiling. I was too excited, I might blow the whole plan up if she notices how excited I am. Knowing her, she'd think I was excited to be with Lauren, which wasn't the case. Super massive black hole by Muse turned on the radio, so I turned it up and got ready. I new Bella wasn't a morning person, she only got up early so she could leave before Alice got up, who _really_ wasn't a morning person.

After I was dressed and all, I slipped out of my dorm and headed towards the food court. I had a black shirt on, button down with tiny blue strips on it and a pair of shorts khaki shorts to match. I had to admit, I thought I looked good. I walked over towards the food court to see that she was already in her normal seat, glancing through a magazine with her head phones on. I smiled to myself and headed straight to my Math class. Why not beat her there for once?

I slipped into my seat and waited for her to arrive. She didn't take too long to get there, but she still had her head phones on. When she walked by I could tell by how loud it was, that she was listening to Lady Gaga's Just Dance. Who wouldn't jam out to that song? I laughed, but she didn't notice as she pulled out her books and such. I waited for the sound of her music to stop before turning around and smiling at her. She returned it.

"So, are you still worried about this, stalker?" I muffled a laugh. She shrugged. "Kind of, I'm more worried," I smiled, but inside I was rolling my eyes. Of _course_ she was worried, she was _Bella_-she worried about _everything_! Okay, that was mean I know, but has anyone _else_ noticed this? I sighed. "I'm sure everything will be okay, unless, it turns out to be Mike or Jacob," I said without thinking. She bit her lip, "Y-yea," she said. I smiled trying to fix it, "But I know it's not. Jacob is going out with some other girl and Mike is already with you so," I trailed off. She bit her lip again, looking down at her notebook.

"I broke up, with Mike," she said in a low, soft voice. My eyes widened. "W-what?" asked in astonishment. She looked so happy with him though, or was she just doing that acting thing again? I was getting confused now. "I broke up with him this morning, he didn't take it too well," she doodled along her notebook. I nodded. "Well, he was kind of an asshole to you anyways, you know," I said. She started laughing now, and smiled, somehow I hit the spot and she was happy again. "Yea, you wouldn't believe," I tensed up a bit by this. "What do you-," I was cut off. "Mr. Cullen, please turn around," the teacher hissed at me. I shot Bella one last crooked smile and turned around. I wasn't sure, but I had a feeling I was going to have to the living shit out of a certain student. I bit my lip all during class, and walked Bella to her next class after Math.

The day flew by so quickly, it felt like a half day. I was with Emmett now, getting ready for the dance. He was wearing a tux, which I thought was funny. I was in a pair of dark black jeans, which were very comfortable I must add, and the same shirt from Bella and I's date so long ago. He laughed. "Aren't you supposed to wear a tux too? Won't Ali like, kill you?" I shrugged. "I have a feeling Bella will like this much, much more," I chuckled lightly. He walked into my living room and glanced in the mirror. "I hope Rose likes it," he said. I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure she will, now Emily, could you come pick up your makeup," I teased as he examined himself in the mirror as if he was a girl. He shot me a glare and I couldn't help but laugh.

After I was all ready, my hair, my face, my clothes, and my scent, I slipped out the door. I was walking towards Bella's dorm, when I remembered I was picking up Lauren for the dance. I slapped myself fin the forehead and quickly turned in the opposite direction. I was smiling already, biting my lip in anxiety. I wanted to see her so badly, I wanted to kiss her too badly.

I knocked on Lauren's dorm door and it swung open, she had been waiting for me, I could tell. I smiled my crooked smile, though I wished she was Bella. She had a very slutty dress on, but it was Lauren. Alice said that they say her at a store trying on a bright pink Cinderella dress, apparently she didn't like that one.

She had a black dress on. It had flirty lace trim along the edges of it, and the light made it look it wet. It had a zipper down the front. I shook my head, she was smiling flirtatiously at me. "Hi Lauren," was all I could think of. Could she be anymore of a slut. She giggled and shut the door behind her. "Hey there, like my dress?" she asked as I wrapped one arm around her shoulders and we made our way over to the gym, where the dance was being held. I laughed."Yea, I love it," Lie. She smiled, "I'm glad, it was really expensive," she giggled. I smiled, but inside I was rolling my eyes.

We walked up and straight into the gym. The gym was so big, it was a whole separate building. The music was so loud, you could hear it before you even got to the entrance. Poker Face by Lady Gaga was playing. As we walked in Lauren shot me a suggestive smile, I turned a bit and struggled not to gag. Why couldn't I be normal? Why couldn't I be Bella's date?!

We danced for a while, not that I liked having Lauren grind against me in her mini barely a dress. I saw Rosalie and Emmett enter the gym, Emmett was grinning down at her while she laughed hysterically. They started dancing instantly. Then, a little later Alice and Jasper entered the building. Alice was blushing as Jasper swiped a piece of her lose hair behind her ear. I waited and waited, but Bella never showed up. I finally got away from Lauren for a few moments and walked over to Alice. She scanned me up and down with her eyes and glared. I ignored her. "Where is she?" I asked in a frantic way, a little overprotective, I know…

"Um, she said she'd catch up wit us. She wasn't dressed yet, she looked worried about something, but you know her," she shrugged. I sighed and walked towards the entrance, or in my case the exit. I half walked half ran to Bella's dorm. I knocked on the door, there was no answer. I waited and waited. She must have left just as I was getting there, or something like that. I ran back towards the dance and stopped. There she was, staring at the entrance of the dance. My jaw dropped, and my heart grew wings. I couldn't believe what I was seeing...

**_Oh Gosh, I'm sorry. I just HAD to d cliffie there. XD_**

**_You all hate me, I know._**

**_Well, I sorry. I had to stay home sick today, I'm kind of glad though._**

**_Now, I have all the outfits and such on my profile, so go see them!_**

**_I had a hatime picking out the dresses, since I wanted it to be special._**

**_:)_**

**_Well, review._**

**_Oh, and I'm still thinking about the sequel, so I'll let you know in the next chater if I'm doing on or not._**

**_:)_**

**_~Sara.x_**


	17. She's Breaking Down

**_OMFG._**

**_This chapter was a tear jerker me, just fair warning._**

**_Okay, I update twice today, but I won't be able to update for few days._**

**_I missed school today and I'm going to have A LOT of homework to make up. :( Wish me luck?_**

**_Well, here you go. Try to enjoy, though I'd get a box of kleenex._**

**_x.x_**

**_Right Here by Brandy_**

**_Where is the Love? by Black Eyed Peas_**

**_Poker Face by Lady Gaga_**

**_Us Against The World by Westlife_**

**_Rebirthing by Skillet_**

**_X.X_**

"Mike, I told you, I just can't stand it anymore, okay?" he scuffed, "I'm not going in there with out a damn date Bella," he was raising his voice. I shook my head. "Well, that's too bad for you," I said, putting my hands on my hips. I felt bad; I was over an hour late because of Mike. God, he was so annoying. "Damn it Bella," he cursed me. I sighed, looking at him. He leaned forward, inches from my face. "You know, Riley is really bad at keeping secrets," I rolled my eyes. "Please, he's a dumb ass just like you," I poked him in the chest. He grabbed my wrist and twisted it around, pointing at it. "Then how would I know about that?" he yelled. I looked down at my wrist, the scare was still visible, whether I wanted to remember it or not. The long, somewhat red line that reminded me I wasn't normal. I pulled my wrist back from him.

"You wouldn't," I bit my lip, looking down at my wrist. Damn you Riley…

"Oh I would, and I will if you don't act like you in love with me!" he threatened, grabbing my by my waist and pulling me into a kiss. I pushed him off and spit on the ground. "Mike, damn it," I cussed. He sighed. "It's up to you Bella, have everyone know that you're a freak, or pretend to love me," he hissed. I stared at my wrist. I looked up at the entrance to the dance, biting my lip. He sighed, "Alright then," he said and started walking towards the entrance of the dance. "Mike wait," I said, he stopped, turned, and smirked deviously. I bit my lip. I suddenly felt the warm gaze on my back. I gulped, and without thinking said the unthinkable. "Get a fucking life," wait, that didn't come out of my mouth. I turned and saw Edward walking towards me. Mike's face drained as he wrapped one arm around my shoulders and glared at him.

"I'm fine really," I said with a smile once Mike was gone. "He won't say a word to anyone, not with me here," he said, glaring after him for the third time. I laughed, "Thank you," he smiled, turning to me again. His eyes glanced all across my face, and then at my dress. "You look amazing, Bella," I looked down at my white dress. My hair was curled so it was nice and wavy, and my makeup was done by Alice so you know it looked good. I felt pretty tonight, and it was nice to hear it. "Thank you, you do too," I said, glancing at his shirt and smiling. I wondered if he wore that shirt on purpose. I bit my lip and sighed, he raised an eye brow at me, his eyes were so intense, I wondered what he was thinking.

"Are you still worried, about meeting your stalker man?" he teased, a grin spreading across his face. I smiled lightly, but nodded once. "Yea, I'm just scared it's going to be someone I really don't like," his smile faded, as if realization of something hit him now. He gulped. "O-oh, right-well I bet he's worried you won't like him either so," he regained his face and ran a hand through his hair. That's when I remembered his date. "Where's Lauren?" I asked. He nodded towards the entrance to the dance. "I um, forgot something at my dorm and had to go back and get it, I didn't feel like taking her back with me," he trailed off. "Yet," I whispered to myself, and looked down. I didn't think he caught it, but he did. He grabbed my wrist and started pulling me towards the entrance of the dance. I followed, biting at my lip in fear of meeting this 'stalker' guy.

The music was loud, but I liked it that way. Where is the love by Black Eyed Peas was playing. I gripped Edward's hand tighter as we made our way through the giant group of dancers. He led me over to Alice and Rosalie, who were talking to Emmett and Jasper. They smiled at Edward, and then me. Alice's eyes fell to our hands, so I quickly pulled my hand back. Edward didn't notice, but smiled down at me. Damn him, dazzling me like this…

I smiled at Alice, "S-sorry, I ran into Mike, but Edward saved me," I said, shooting him a smile. Alice and Rosalie smiled as if they had their own inside joke. "Bella's knight and shinning armor," Rosalie commented. I ignored her and rolled my eyes. Edward smiled. "Well, I did promise to be her body guard," he laughed- I did too.

"So, have you seen your mystery boy yet?" Rosalie perked up. I shrugged, biting my lip. "No, and I'm hoping I won't," Edward tensed up, I didn't notice.

"Who knows, maybe he's closer than you think," Alice said as she pulled Jasper onto the dance floor past me, a sly smile played her lips. I raised an eye brow at her as she passed, Rosalie laughed. Edward sighed. "Is there something, going on, that I'm being totally left out of?" I asked Rosalie. She shook her head and laughed. "No, or, if so, I'm being left out too," she laughed. Emmett and Edward went to get us some punch when Lauren appeared in front of me. She smirked at Rosalie and then glared at me, standing in front of me with her hands on her hips. I returned a threatening glare.

"Swan, where is my boyfriend?" she demanded. I crossed my arms across my chest. "Why should I tell you?" she laughed without humor. "Because, he's my boyfriend, duh," she looked at me as if I was stupid. "What if he's avoiding you?" I mentally slapped myself when that came out. How was I to know if Edward liked her or not? I shouldn't go around saying he didn't like her, if he was actually madly in love with her…no matter how much it hurt me, I told myself I would enjoy the pain, right?

"I-I, I mean, he's getting himself some punch," I admitted, Rosalie shot me a look of confusion. Lauren scuffed, "Yea, that's what I thought, Bella," she smeared my name. I gulped and looked at the ground. Once she walked off towards the punch table Rosalie turned to me. "What the hell was that?!" she demanded. I shook my head. "It's not business if he likes her or not, I can't just go saying that he's avoiding her when he's not, what if he actually loves her or something," I tried to explain. She bit her lip, sighed and turned just as Emmett and Edward walked up. Apparently Lauren had walked right past Edward. "I need to talk to you," Rosalie grabbed Edward's arm just as he handed my punch and dragged him off away from us. I shook my head and smiled at Emmett. "You look nice," I said.

He laughed, "Thanks, I can tell that Edward's got his eye on you," he said. I raised my eye brow, and then shook my head. "He's going out with Lauren, member?" I said as I sipped my punch. He laughed, as if he had forgotten. "Don't be so sure of yourself Bella, people have secrets, just because he's going out with her, doesn't mean he can't be madly in love with you," he explained. I laughed a little, as Alice smacked him on the side of the head and shot him a look. "Shut up," she whispered to him. I sighed, "Okay, seriously what is going on that I'm being left out of?" I demanded. Alice smiled behind me, and I turned to see Edward walking towards me. I sighed and turned back to see that they were gone. I threw my punch in the trash can and rolled my eyes. Edward caught my arm; I looked up at him, straight in the eyes this time. Enjoying the pain never hurt so much at that point.

"Bella," he whispered, and I was somehow able to hear him over the music, wait the music stopped. I glanced over at the DJ to see Alice asked for them to play a song. He nodded and suddenly Westlife's 'Us Against The World' came on. "Would you like to dance?" his eyes burned with passion as I turned around and stared into them. I blinked multiple times to clear my mind and nodded. He led me into the middle of the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he gently set his hands on my hips. It shocked me, the feeling that hit me. I thought of the past two years just then, all the memories hitting me. I had always liked Edward, even when I tried to convince myself I hated him. Through all the fights, all the laughs, all the tears, he was there through it all. The feeling that hit me, it didn't feel right as it once did in his arms. I felt out of place in his arms now, unlike before.

All the times I fell and he caught me. All the times I ran off and he chased me. I remembered it all, and felt the tears start up. Edward looked deep in my eyes. "Bella, what's wrong?" he whispered. I shook my head, staring him in the eyes. Enjoy the pain, enjoy the pain, enjoy the pain, that's all I tried to focus on. I imagined him with Lauren, them standing next to each other.

She stands in a beautiful white dress, her blonde hair curled into little ringlets. Her makeup lightens her face, making her look like a model. Edward stands at the end of the aisle, in a gorgeous tux. His auburn hair messy, but looking perfect. His green eyes, watching the love of his life walk down the aisle to him. The people in the crowd, sobbing with joy as the music starts and she starts walking forward, the flower girls walking in front of her-dropping rose petals on the ground as her feet move her forward to a happy future.

At this point I cracked and fell into his chest. I couldn't do it, I just couldn't handle it. I couldn't enjoy the pain of letting him go like this. It was watching your only child tell you they don't love you. It's like finding out your best sister just died. It was like; when you fall in love with someone you know you can never have. He wrapped his arms around me and frantically asked me what was wrong. Alice rushed over and grabbed me, pulling me out of the gym. Edward didn't follow this time. I wiped my cheeks as I tried to stop sobbing, the images of our past together hitting me again.

"Bella, what's wrong, why are you, what happened," I shook my head and looked up at her, into her eyes just as I did Edward. I looked back at the entrance of the gym, and then at the ground. She gripped my shoulders and shook me; I looked up at her again. "Bella, come on, tell me what is wrong!" she demanded. I bit my lip, struggling to hold in the sob that threatened to break out. "I love him," I broke out. I fell into her just as I did Edward. She wrapped her arms around me, muttering something to me. I didn't listen, to upset to hear. All I could hear was his voice. All the comments he made in the past two years that made my heart jump around, made my cheeks burn, and took hours of sleep from me.

"He, he's with Lauren, but I can't, I'm just, I don't know," I couldn't explain it as easily as I thought as Alice and I sat on the bench a bit from the gym, the music was still very hearable, but not so loud you had to yell to each other. "Bella, you just need to go back in there and talk to him, I think you'll be surprised if you just," she shook her head. "I'll go get him, how about that!" she offered, smiling in reassurance. I shook my head. "Please, just don't, I already know that he loves her. He's always with her, and," I shook my head. Alice was my best friend, but she just didn't understand. She bit her lip. "Let me go get you something to drink real fast okay?" she asked. I nodded and wiped away a few more tears. She smiled. "Alice, wait," I said. She turned around looking hopeful. "I swear if Edward shows up with you," I threatened. Her face fell, but she regained herself quickly. "No, never," she said, and then ran off to the gym to get me something to drink. I sat alone, and took in a deep breath.

I waited, and waited, and waited. But Alice didn't come. I bit my lip and stood up, I began pacing. I had to figure something out, because I still had to make it through another seven days of school before I was free to go home, to my dad, who I wasn't sure if he was going to keep his secret. I heard footsteps and turned quickly to see Edward holding a glass of water. "Alice told me to deliver this to a very heart broken girl?" he asked with a slight smile. I gulped and walked towards him. I took the glass of water and sipped it. He stood there, staring at the ground. "So, I'm hoping you're not to mad at your mystery guy, because," he pulled a beautiful rose out from behind his back. "He told me to give this to you," he said. My mouth fell open slightly as I dropped my glass of water and slowly took the rose from Edward. His eyes, looked so broken as he let me take the rose, but I wasn't looking at him, I was looking at the rose. I didn't see how much it hurt him to hand it to me, to let me have the very last rose.

I held it in my hand as another tear ran down my face. I twisted it around in my hands, and took in a jagged breath. Edward stood, staring at me. "So, you saw him?" I asked slowly. Edward gulped, and took a moment to answer. "Yes, he said, he won't be bothering you, anymore," he seemed to struggle saying this. I bit my lip and nodded, another tear running down my face. "Okay, thank you, Edward," he nodded once, slowly. He stared at the rose just as I. "I think, I'm going to go back to the dorms," I said as I wiped away a few more tears. He nodded again, slowly. His eyes fell the ground, and I didn't notice how much pain he looked like he was in. "Okay, I'll tell Alice," he choked a little. He cleared his throat, and I nodded.

"Edward," he reluctantly looked up at me, his eyes meeting mine, melting together. Save You by Simple Plan suddenly came on in the gym, and we could hear it easily. "Thank you, for everything I mean," I said with a slight smile, looking down at the rose. He opened his mouth to say something, but then shut it and simply nodded. I walked towards him; he was staring at the ground. I walked past him, not looking back, and towards the dorms. He didn't turn to watch me leave this time, which just gave me more reassurance that he was in love with Lauren, not me. The pain, I had once told myself to enjoy, was just too much to handle. I walked back to my dorm and quickly slipped in. I tossed the rose on my bed side table and watched as one of the petals fell to the floor. I turned and went into the bathroom. I took a shower and changed into some pajamas. I had no more tears left to give for Edward, I had shed too many over the period of two years.

I climbed into my bed, and fell asleep more quickly than I had expected. I didn't have any dreams of Edward that night, thankfully.

The next day, I was pretty quiet. I didn't talk much, and Alice was gone when I woke up. I walked into the food court and got myself a smoothie for breakfast-how healthy no? I sat down at my usual spot, staring at the table. Edward appeared and slipped into the seat in front of me. I glanced up at him, but he was looking down at the table too. I gulped.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, his eyes trailed up to meet mine, though I was looking at the table. "Better, just a little, shook up," I admitted. Why was I talking to him? Oh, because the damn man had all control over me! I bit my lip as his eyes trailed down to my wrist, where my scar was visible. I didn't pull back, he already knew, he just hadn't seen the scar before. It's not like he really cared anyways, he was in love. I stood up then, letting it drop, and threw my still half empty cup away. I didn't see him flinch as it slammed into the bottom of the trash can and I almost ran off to my first class.

_**Edward POV**_

I don't know what happened, but she just started freaking out and Alice had to take her away. Later, I decided that I wasn't going to tell her that it was me who was her 'stalker'. She was already upset, and I wasn't even sure if she'd want me to be the person. Alice told me that she thought I was in love with Lauren, and I almost thought that was the best thing. After I told her, that I 'saw' her secret mystery guy and all, I didn't know it would hurt so much to lose the one chance I had to tell her I loved her.

So here it was, Monday, two days later, and she still wasn't talking to me. I tried talking to her before class, but she seemed upset still. It was also the first time I really saw her scar. It reminded me that if she got to upset, she could possibly try again. I hated that thought.

So here I was at lunch, staring at her as she walked into the lunch room. She bit her lip as she fiddled with the string on her light jacket. She bought herself a bottle of orange juice and then stood at the front of the lunch room. She stared at the table Alice and the others sat at, and then gulped. She turned, and walked over to the table that was practically abandoned on the other side of the cafeteria. She glanced around a bit and then looked down at the table, opening her drink. She never took a sip of it, and just stared out the window. I bit my lip, and ended up staring at her the entire lunch time. She never took her eyes from the window, and never took one sip of her orange juice. When the bell for lunch finally rang, she stood up and threw her full bottle of orange juice in the garbage can.

I beat her to science, unluckily. I sat in my seat, tapping my foot impatiently. I didn't know why she was upset, I had no idea at all. Alice won't tell me either, she said that if Bella wanted me to know, that she would tell me her self. What a great help that wasn't! I couldn't bear it, not knowing what was bothering her. It was just like when we first met, about he terrible past with her father-her father, who promised to never hurt again. She was going back to live with her father, who was depressed beyond belief. Would one small promise be enough to save her? Would that one promise keep her safe? That was the reason I had been losing sleep lately, I was worried the that one little promise wasn't going to be enough to keep Bella safe, and her father would start beating her again and then she might…I didn't want to think about that right now. I remembered when I walked up and saw her staring at the entrance to the dance. At first, my heart grew wings. I never thought someone could be so beautiful, and then Mike was there, eh, he ruined everything. Then he kissed her, _kissed_ her.

Mike was going to die before-oh look Bella's here!

I straightened up in my seat a bit, she looked empty, broken. The temptation to talk to her was overwhelming, but I fought it back. I sat normal in my seat, trying to look like I was fine, even though I was just as a mope as her. She slid into her seat and the teacher entered the room. She pulled out her notebook and a pencil. The class seemed to never end, which I was fine with. I wanted to be near Bella as long as I could, I already gave up my chance of telling her how I felt. I was worried that it would just upset her more. At first, before she started crying, I was worried that she wouldn't like me the same way, but after that I didn't care if she told me she hated me, I just wanted her to know.

About the middle of class a girl named Jessica, who hung out with Lauren, passed Bella a note. Bella raised her eye brow at Jessica, who was holding in a laugh. I noticed now, all the students in the class were muffling laughter and glancing back at Bella. My eyes widened and I looked at Bella. She gulped and opened the note. Her face drained color as I watched her deep brown eyes scan across the piece of paper more than just once. Jessica started whispering to the person next to her, and Bella bit her lip. She looked like she was going to burst out into tears. She raised her hand, and the teacher sighed, calling on her. "C-can I go to the restroom?" she had a pleading tone in her voice. The teacher nodded and turned back to the white board. Now, normally when you went to the bathroom, you left your school stuff in the class room- Bella grabbed everything she had and left the room. The note was still on the desk.

I reached over and grabbed it, shooting Jessica a look, who was laughing at Bella as she

practically ran from the room. I gulped as I unfolded the note.

_Did you hear?_

_Bella Swan's father beat her, and she tried to KILL her self._

_Isn't she so weird?_

_I'm so not talking to her anymore!_

_Spread the word!_

I bit my lip, and the anger flared. I knew exactly who did this, and they were really going to get a load out of this. I was going to personally murder Mike Newton, and Riley. I bit my tongue through the rest of class, Bella never came back. I made a mental note to call Alice and ask her to check on Bella for me, make sure she was okay. The bell rang, and I knew exactly where I was going first. I pulled out my cell phone and texted Alice about what happened. I glared at everyone, searching for Mike or Riley…

**_So, eithe Riley or Mike told Bella's secret, and now the entire student body is finding out. Word travels fast in school, as you all know. :(_**

**_Poor Bella. Well, in other good news...._**

**_EDWARD'S GOING TO KICK BOTH THEIR ASSES!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_Yay!!!!_**

**_:) Okay, I off now._**

**_REVIEW PLEASE?_**

**_~Sara.x_**


	18. Just A Proper Goodbye

**AN: Sorry this took so long to get up. I had a virus on my computor, which i got off, but then it came back. I know, you all probably like, hate me. And then the author of "Welcome To Drama Academy" came to me with some complaints of my title and plot, and I almost had to delete this story completely. Now she just wants me to change the title, which I'm kind of upset about but I will be respecting her wishes.**

**I decided, there will be a sequel. :DD**

**I have no clue what I'll call it, but I'll post an AN on here to let you know. I don't know how quickly I'll be able to start it since my computor is still messed up. Also, school had been getting in the way. :(**

**But like I said, I have to change the title of my story. DDDDDD:**

**This chapter is pretty bland since I had a bad BAD case of writer's block. :P**

**Try To Enjoy It?**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I sat on the floor, in the girl's bathroom, locked in one of the stalls. I didn't want to leave, ever. I just wanted to sit there and die. I never thought this would happen. I thought Edward's words were right, I thought Riley and Mike were scared of him, and wouldn't say anything. I thought that everything would be great for the last few days of school. I thought that I could enjoy the time I had left.

I glanced down at my wrist, the scare was laughing at me. I closed my eyes, I had already bawled my eyes out, and I couldn't cry any more. I let my head fall back, my eyes up towards the roof, though they were closed. I heard people talking outside, voices of girls laughing and socializing. My long held secret was being spread at this very moment, everyone would know before the end of the day. Everyone would know; that I had once been suicidal. That was so long ago, and I had promised myself that I would never cut myself on purpose again-ever. But that didn't matter to them; to them I was now a freak. I had tried so hard to fit in before, careful not to tell anyone about my family and my stupid past.

All for nothing, and now everyone would remember me as the girl with the screwed up life and-there was a nock on the stall door. I bit my lip, my eyes slowly opening. I looked down to see a pair of familiar black and pink flats with a small black bow on each of them.

"Bella, are you okay? Edward just called me, he said that I should find you," she trailed off. She obviously had heard the news. I scooted away from the door, I didn't answer her.

"Bella, can I tell you something? I don't think you noticed it, but I sure have- and everyone else too," she said, kneeling down and wrapping her arms around her knees. I stayed silent.

"It's about Edward; I can see something in him when you're around. He smiles more often, or something, he seems to just glow, radiate happiness or something," she giggled a few times.

"He really likes you, and I can tell that," she paused, like she was debating whether or not this was the right thing to say. "And I can see that he really cares about you, a lot. When you guys stopped talking for a while, okay it was a few months, but he kept asking me how you were, and if you seemed happy. He would call randomly and ask about you, ask me if I smiled a lot," she sighed, I stared at the stall wall, not really comprehending what she was saying.

"Bella, I'm not sure if you're actually listening to me, but I think you need to go talk to Edward, he's a little more than just a little pissed off at Riley and Mike," she said, standing up. I gulped lightly, and closed my eyes. I stood up shakily, and stepped towards the door. I pressed the lock up, and a click went off and seemed to echo through the bathroom. I slowly opened the door, and Alice was smiling slightly. "Thank god, I was beginning to think I was talking to someone else, not Bella," she giggled, wrapping me in a hug. I smiled, that would have been funnier if I was totally broken.

"Now, go find Edward, he's looking for Mike and Riley, I don't want him to go to jail for coming close to killing two students," she joked. I wouldn't mind if he did. I nodded though, surprised to see that my makeup still looked okay in the bathroom mirror. I walked out of the bathroom before Alice, and there was a group of girls that looked at me and immediately started whispering and giggled. I took a deep breathe, and kept walking. Alice shot them all glares as she came out after me, and they all shut up.

I walked towards the food court to find Riley talking to his friends, laughing. His eyes fell across the food court on me, and I stopped. I analyzed the situation. He wasn't laughing at me, he was laughing at something else. I had a feeling Edward had already gotten to Mike, and Riley was just trying to cover up the fear that was boiling in him. I kept walking; I scanned the dorms, the football field, and the food court again. He was nowhere to be found- until I returned to the food court to find a huge group of almost all the students gathering up yelling and chanting. I bit my lip, panic suddenly hitting me. This sudden mood changes were really annoying- thanks a lot Edward Cullen!

I ran over to the large group of people forming and wiggled my way through until I was in the middle. There was Edward, looking somewhat calm, but you could tell he was beyond pissed off. He was pinning Riley against one of the tables, saying something to him. I ran over to him and grabbed his arms, pulling at them, he didn't even budge.

"Edward, stop it!" I almost yelled at him. He quickly looked at me, his eyes turning into worry. "Bella-," and then he was punched in the face by Riley. He fell back onto the ground only because he wasn't expecting it, not because Riley had that much power. I gasped, I wasn't even expecting that. I ran over to Edward, who was wiping a drop of blood from his lip.

"Edward, come on, just let it go, I'm fine see, I'm perfectly fine," I begged frantically, pulling at his arm. He looked me straight in the eyes, his eyes digging into me like knives. He didn't say anything, but stood up and quickly started punching at Riley who was punching right back at him. I took a few steps backwards, the crowd of people cheering and clapping. Some of them were betting on Edward and the others betting on Riley. I glanced over to see that four teachers were making their way over to the crowd. I bit my lip and ran at Edward, standing right in the middle of the bloody fight.

I was expecting to get hit, but I didn't. I put my hands on Edward's chest and hit him, pushing him back. I had more tears going down my cheeks now, yelling at him over the crowd to stop what he was doing. When he noticed I was crying, his hands quickly grabbed my arms, the most worried look I had ever seen spread across his face.

"Just stop it, please, just stop!" I choked out. He shook his head, confused. Alice appeared then, she looked just as worried. She ran over to me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. She was saying something, but I wasn't paying attention. Jasper and Emmett appeared and forced Edward to walk away, but he wanted to walk with me. He stared after me, the most astonished look on his face.

The teachers arrived then, taking Riley away and yelling at the other students to go back to their own business. Alice pulled me back to our dorm, and I started to calm down once Edward was out of my sight. I sat on the edge of my bed alone now; Alice had to go check on Edward. She said she was going to talk some sense into him.

My mind was blank, and my eyes were wet. I had no more tears; I had nothing left to give. I was broken now. If I had thought I was broken so long ago, when my Dad did hit me, well this was just like that. I never thought a guy could break me as much as my dad did; I never even worried about it.

**Edward POV**

I paced around my dorm while Jasper and Emmett watched me. They were a little annoyed with me; I could tell. There was a loud knocking sound at the door and Jasper jumped up from his seat opening it, only to have Alice inches from my face, her eyes filled with anger.

"I can't believe you Edward!" she yelled, pushing my arm. For a very small woman, she was pretty damn intimidating. "Instead of beating the shit out of them, you could have gone after Bella! Did you ever think that maybe she wanted you to talk to her instead of beating them to death, did it ever occur to you that she wanted you to hold her instead of being some stupid, guy!" she yelled. I stepped back a step, and then Emmett spoke up. "She's kind of right," he said, Jasper nodded in agreement.

I shook my head. "Well I'm sorry I made a damn mistake!" I yelled back, walking past Emmett and Jasper, and Alice, and out the door. I ran my hand through my hair, a bit annoyed. I walked around the campus to cool off, thinking of Alice's words. Maybe she was right, but, I couldn't help it. I was so mad at them, and they crushed Bella like she was a butterfly. I sat down on the bleachers, over looking the football field. The sky was overcast, and it was getting dark. I could tell it wasn't going to rain though, it was just dreary out.

I sat outside, staring nowhere, lost in thought, for over two hours. After I had thought about it, Alice was right. She was completely right, but it wasn't possible to fix it now- it's not like I could go back in time and redo it all. I bit my lip; I was now laying down on one on the bleachers, my eyes closed. I never thought it was possible- but I fell asleep. My dreams were filled with nothing but shame and regret…

**Bella POV**

The next day Edward didn't come to any of the classes we had together; in fact I didn't see him all day- even Alice and the guys said he was missing. I let it go he would do what he wanted. I had other problems to deal with. First, every time I walked by someone, they would lean over and started whispering to their friends and end up giggling over me. It was having a giant sludge hammer slam down on me, every time too. And second, I was worried about going back to live with my Dad.

I was sitting at lunch earlier today, and Riley had walked by. His face was all bruised and swollen. I wondered if Edward looked as bad. Later in my 6th period class I saw Mike, who looked ever worse.

The days passed so slowly, it was as if they were telling me to do something and waiting for me to do it, only I couldn't figure out what it was I was supposed to do. Was I supposed to go find Edward? I couldn't do that, I wouldn't do that.

I was walking through the food court, a song from the club leaking into the area.

_Are you aware, of how you make me feel, Baby?_

_Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real,_

_Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you?_

_Why'd you turn away?_

_Here's what I got to say,_

I recognized the song by Avril Lavigne, but I couldn't remember the song name itself. I sat down at one of the tables, watching all the other people walk by in a daze.

_I was left to cry there, waitin' outside there,_

_Grinnin' with a lost stare,_

_That's when I decided,_

_Why should I care?_

_Cause you weren't there, when I was scared,_

I bit my lip, trying to ignore the lyrics, though it was hard. They were biting at me, so I gave up and listened to the song. I had this song on my IPod, but didn't always listen to the words.

_I was so alone,_

_You, you need to listen,_

_I'm startin' to trip; I'm losing my grip,_

_I'm in this thing alone,_

The song continued, and I ended up humming to it before I pulled out my IPod and listened to it from the beginning. After that song ended I turned on Gone Forever by Three Days Grace. I stood up after 'Gone Forever' came on.

I walked towards the dorms again, when I spotted Alice. I tried to avoid her, but she saw me and ran up to me. I pulled out one head phone, the other one still blasting in my ear.

"Hey," she began, "Have you seen Edward? I wanted to talk to him," she looked down, a little a shamed of something. I shook my head slowly, not really in the mood to talk to anyone. My mouth was partly open, my breathing slow.

"Oh, I kind of went off on him the other day," she shook her head and laughed without humor. "I think I really hit his ego, or, his heart," she said slowly, looking down again. I didn't have anything to say, so I just nodded and gave her a hug. "I better go, Jasper and I are hanging out tonight," she said as she started to walk away. I smiled faintly and waved at her, walking over to our dorm.

I slowly started packing my things, only my bed side lamp on. The sky outside grew darker and as the sun light faded, the clouds set in and I heard a few short rumbles of thunder. I gathered my clothes together and folded them up, setting them into my suit case. I fought back tears as I folded a few more shirts. I didn't even understand why I was so upset. Edward didn't do anything right? I was so mixed up, so confused. I was so stressed out; I couldn't get anything straight in my head.

I folded my last shirt, running my fingers along the soft fabric. The lamp's dull light shadowed over my face, a tear running down my cheek and gleaming in the light. I laid the shirt down on top of the others. I grabbed a few other things, a few pictures, my makeup bag, shoes, and other things and stuck them in their rightful places.

I held onto one last picture, in its frame. Alice was laughing, lying across Rosalie and me's lap. We were all smiling, and I was looking down at Alice. Emmett and Jasper stood behind us, Emmett was flashing the peace sign and Jasper was whacking Emmett up side the head, laughing. In the back ground, far and faded, a pair of green eyes were looking longingly at us. Edward stood next to Lauren, staring at us with pain in his eyes. I placed the picture on top of everything in my suit case, and watched as a tiny slash of salt water splattered against the glass over the top of the picture. Another drop fell, and then another. I wiped my wet cheeks, and shut the top of my suit case and zipped it shut. I glanced at the clock, which read eight thirty four. Today was Thursday, which meant tomorrow was Friday.

The last day of college hit me hard, and I woke up at four in the morning. I couldn't sleep, so I just got up and got dressed without waking up Alice. I took a short shower, did my makeup, and picked out my outfit. I decided to go to the library and use the computer to check my email. I walked across the food court, the darkness still looming over everything around me. I sighed as I walked, trying to shake off the sorrow that shadowed over me like a rain cloud. I walked into the library and over to the computers, clicking it on. I waited for it to boot up and then logged onto my email. I only had a few emails. I glanced over them until I came to one that sent me into silent tears. It was from my mom, before she had died.

_Dear Bella,_

_I know you never check your email, but I just wanted to talk to you- even if you never read this. I know you're very busy with school, and possibly guys. I just wanted to remind you that I love you, and I am so terribly sorry for what happened years ago. I should have done something, but I never did. Always remember how sorry I am, and I promise I'll never let your father do anything to you again. Bella, I never wanted you to have to experience something like that, so I am so sorry._

_Well I better go; I have to go meet some friends for dinner. I love you Bella. Goodbye_.

I bit my lip to hold in the tears that threatened to explode. I logged out of my email and sat there for a while, lost in thought. After I calmed down, a good twenty minutes later, I stood up and walked back to my dorm. Alice still wasn't up, but now that it was somewhat light out, I could tell she had already picked out her outfit and such. I sighed, walking into the bathroom. I took a shower, a long hot shower. I leaned against the wall, the water washing down my face. I sighed, a few tears draining down my face.

The day passed b aimlessly. We didn't have any classes, but the teachers were walking around saying goodbye to all the seniors. Everyone who wasn't a senior was running around enjoying their free day. I had on a dark pink, almost purple long sleeve shirt with a v-neck and buttons so I could adjust it, and a pair of dark jeans. I walked through the food court with my IPod on, Sober by Pink came on. I had my thumbs in my back pockets, watching as people were running up to each other and hugging. Couples were making out; some people were on the phone.

I felt like everything was in slow motion, and I didn't like it. Just as the song ended Alice and Rosalie walked up, their faces somber. I could tell they weren't in a good happy cheerful mood.

"Hey guys," I said with a smile, trying to cheer them up. They smiled slightly, glancing around.

"We just wanted to come see you, cause, we're leaving early today," Rosalie choked out. I nodded thoughtfully, I wasn't prepared to say goodbye to them yet.

"So, this is goodbye," I whispered, my eyes watering a little. Alice nodded, she didn't hold back, and broke out into tears. She practically tackled me as she wrapped her arms around me. I bit my lip and hugged her back, I wasn't going to cry, I wasn't going to cry, I couldn't cry, not today. I glanced at Rosalie just as she wiped away her own tears. She rolled her eyes and scuffed.

"Who am I kidding!" she chocked out before hugging me too. I smiled, laughing a little.

Eventually they let go, and their faces were still soaked down. I shook my head.

"C'mon guys, cheer up. You get to move in with Jasper, and you get to move in with Emmett, everything will be great!" I tried to cheer them up again. Rosalie shook her head and looked down; Alice just stared at her hands. Just a moment later Jasper and Emmett came up behind me, tickling my sides. I laughed and jumped forward, Alice and Rosalie laughing at me. For once Jasper hugged me, and Emmett looked like he too would cry, but then he just started laughing.

"We'll see you again, promise," Emmett said with a serious look on his face. I nodded before he gave me a high five. I laughed, and turned around to see just a few yards from us Lauren was running after Edward and his friends. I watched as she ran up behind him, grabbing his butt, and laughed. He jumped a little, caught off guard. He swiped her hand away and kept walking. His friends shot him confused looks, but he ignored them.

She pouted at first, and then jumped in front of him. She had her hands on her hips, frowning up at him. He shook his head at her question, ran his hand through his hair, and sighed. Her jaw fell open then, and she stomped off in her mini skirt and short v-neck shirt. I rolled my eyes, not caring.

"Bella, we're going," Rosalie said, more tears coming. I glanced at her, and shook my head.

"Hey no more tears, please," I asked her with a sweet smile. I gave them all another hug, wishing them luck and everything. I waved as they went to their dorms to get their things. I sighed once they were out of sight, and ran my hand through my hair.

The rest of the day I said goodbye to some of my other friends. Around sunset most of the seniors were leaving. I stood at the entrance to the campus, leaning against the large pillars, and watched with tears in my eyes as couples gave each other their last kisses. One couple, the girl had long brown hair and her boyfriend had black hair that was neatly gleaming in the sunset's light. She had both her hands on his cheeks, his hands locked behind her back. She stared longingly into his eyes before pecking him on the lips. I could tell from a long distance that she muttered 'I Love You'. He returned her words before hugging her and opening the car door to her father's car. I smiled to myself, letting my head rest against the pillar.

I walked back to my dorm and opened the door. The other half of the room looked so empty. The white walls were bare, the bed made with the blankets the college provided. I sighed and let the door fall shut behind me. I closed my suitcase and set it on the floor. I glanced up at my wall, shocked to see that Alice had pinned up one of her pictures. It was the picture of Edward, at some lake, with the sunset behind him. I bit my lip, leaned forward, and pulled it off the wall. I sighed, and decided I might as well just take it. I could throw it away when I got to the airport. I tucked the picture in my suitcase. I ran my hand through my hair and walked in the bathroom to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything. It too looked empty, hollow.

I fought back the tears that threatened me, and grabbed my suitcase. I closed the door behind me and walked towards the main office to turn in my key. I walked into the office to see the same girl I had seen on my first day. She smiled at me this time.

"North Beach will miss you," she said, her eyes serious. I nodded and smiled as I walked back towards the door. I got my cell phone out and dialed my father's number. He answered quickly but his voice was slurred and slow. I immediately knew, he was drunk.

"Dad, I'm about to leave for the airport, okay?" I just wanted to hang up, but he was the only person I had left to go to. He coughed a little, and mumbled something that sounded like an okay. I said goodbye and hung up, calling the taxi people right after.

I two things on my mind at that moment-the same two things that had been haunting me all day long. One, was Edward. I knew he had already left because his brother and sister left also, but there was something just tugging at me. And the other was my dad, I really didn't want to go home to him. I didn't trust him. Specially since I would probably have to call a taxi to come get me anyways. I sighed walking towards the main entrance to the campus. There were a few people climbing into taxis and other cars, but by time my taxi had gotten there, they were all gone.

I spent twenty minutes waiting for my taxi, when it finally pulled up. I smiled at the woman driving as she popped the trunk for me. I sighed and put my suitcase in it. I slammed it shut, just a little too hard. I held my breath and closed my eyes as I opened the door, when I heard my name being called. I just barely glanced to the side to see Edward running towards me. My mouth fell open slightly, and I glanced at the woman in the driver's seat. She nodded, smiling to herself. I walked a few steps forward just as Edward stopped running. He was breathing hard, like he had been running a long way. He was inches from my face, staring down at me.

"What are you doing here, I thought that," I shook my head, he smiled that crooked smile and chuckled lightly.

"I'm a big boy, I can leave when I want," he said with another chuckle. I stared up at him, his green eyes glowing with excitement, and relief it seemed.

"I just wanted, to say good bye, the proper way," he said. I narrowed my eyes on him. "W-what are you talking about?" I asked him, truly confused. Just like that, his face hit mine. I was shocked and almost lost my balance, but he wrapped one arm around my waist, the other one holding my cheek. It took me a minute to respond, but I did. I couldn't help but smile to myself, I was on my tip toes. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

It only lasted for a moment, but I was happy enough. His forehead was against mine and he smiled another crooked smile. I bit my lip, and laughed a little.

"You owed me," he whispered. I laughed again, he was right, I did, didn't I? "I really have to go Edward, I can't miss my flight," he frowned. "I'll see you again, right?" he asked quickly as I pulled my arms back from his neck. I let my hand rest on his cheek, his eyes looked in a sudden panic into mine.

"No Edward, you won't," I shook my head slowly, tears boiling over the edge. His mouth opened slightly.

"W-why not? What do you mean?" he asked frantically. I squeezed my eyes shut for a brief moment, still shaking my head. I looked down and pulled my hands away from his face. I pushed his hands from my hips and stepped back. A slight wind hit us, and my hair went up like some dramatic movie. He stared at me for a moment, his face pained.

"It's too late Edward," I said in a whisper, but he heard me. He stepped forward just as I turned and ran over to the taxi. I climbed in and didn't look back. The woman who was driving kept shooting me glances through her rear view mirror. I stared out the window, tears ripping down my cheeks, as the California trees passed by. The entire sky was mixed with oranges, yellows and reds. I blinked, another tear running down my cheek. And I never even said goodbye…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~__-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	19. SEQUEL NEWS!

**AN: SEQUEL IS UP!!**

**Title: My Tragic Ending**

**The description is on the first chapter, so I hope you get a chance or take the time to check it out. This sequel is going to be HUGE.**

**And when i say HUGE i mean- BIG DRAMA, TEARS, LAUGHS, HAPPY TEARS, and hopefully the need to kill the author for do some serious cliffies.**

**Its strange, most of the time the author hopes the readers WON'T want to KILL them, but in this case, GET THE KNIFES AND GUNS!!!**

**XDDD**

**Love you all!**

**~Sara**


End file.
